Steven Universe: A Coming Storm
by laughinsohard
Summary: After another failed attempt at bringing scouts to Earth, Yellow Diamond has decided to go to Earth herself, and she's bringing a whole army with her. The whole world is at war with Homeworld. Now, Steven must unlock his full potential, and gain allies along the way, in order to defeat Yellow Diamond and her army. Rated T for blood and cursing.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

[*]

 **Maheswaran Residence**

Connie and Steven were getting ready for bed, with Steven having his own sleeping bag next to Connie's bed.

Steven was 16 years old, and Connie was 14 "And three quarters". It had been two years since the events at the hospital where Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran works at, when Steven and Connie snuck there to get Rose's sword back, and when they and Priyanka were attacked by Gem mutants and she knew the truth about Steven and the Gems. Since then, the Maheswarans have started to accept what Connie's involved with more. The Maheswarans have even invited the Gems over on many occasions.

Steven had changed a lot in those two years years. He had become as tall as Pearl, his hair was a bit more puffier. In fact, he had decided only a year before to add curls in his hair just like Rose Quartz. His face had the occasional teen acne in a few places. Not only did Steven's physical appearance change, but also his personality. Steven had become more serious. He still kept his happy and funny personality, but he was now more serious when needed.

Connie had also changed, both physically and mentally. She had grown too, but now Steven was just a bit taller than her, as before, she was taller than him. Her hair was even longer now. Personality wise, Connie had thought more about her relationship with Steven, but never really told him about her thoughts.

Today, Connie wanted Steven over for a sleepover, to which Steven accepted. Steven thought it would be nice to spend time with his long-time "Jam Bud".

Steven was getting in his sleeping bag, and Connie was getting in her bed. Steven was wearing yellow pajamas, with matching pants. Connie was wearing a blue nightgown.

As the two got in ready for a good night's sleep after previous activities during the afternoon, Priyanka came in and wished them a good night.

"Good night, you two."

"Good night." said Steven and Connie simultaneously.

Priyanka turned off the lights, leaving the two friends to themselves. Connie whispered to Steven.

"Good night, Steven."

"Good night, Connie."

The room was silent and dark. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep, what with them having so much fun together today.

 **Meanwhile At The Edge Of Earth's Atmosphere**

At the edge of Earth's atmosphere, six other-worldly crafts were heading towards Earth. The six crafts were small one-person chrome green disks, which looked a lot like the traditional representation and illustration of a Martian UFO. The back of the disk crafts held two jet propulsion engines, which spat out green flame. The crafts also contained a logo on the two side edges of the disk.

It was the Gem Homeworld Diamond Authority symbol, which contain three diamond shapes with differentiating colors, Yellow, Blue and White.

The six crafts were descending upon the continent of North America. The moon hovered in the nearby horizon from the current crafts' positions. One Homeworld craft followed another. The six craft continued descending down upon the half of the sleeping globe, eventually reaching the point in Earth's atmosphere that caused the crafts to create flames from atmospheric entry. The flames surrounding the crafts did nothing to hurt it though. At best, the flames was just a minor annoyance.

The crafts were flying towards the United States, and to their more precise target, the state of Delmarva. The crafts were no longer flaming, as the Homeworld chrome was fire retardant and caused the flames to dissipate. The crafts flew through the clouds, making their way to their destination.

The crafts exited the clouds in the night sky and were descending upon Beach City. The crafts' jet engines created a deafening sound as they soared past Beach City and heading for the Crystal Gem Temple. The sound of the crafts' engines woke up the sleeping residents of Beach City, but they soon brushed it off as being Military Jets. The crafts were flying to the sea, but soon turned, heading for the sandy beach of the Temple. Once the crafts were inches away from the surface of the beach, their landing gear was activated, and each of the six crafts slowed on their sandy runway.

The sound of the crafts' jet engines caught the attention of the Crystal Gems inside of the temple. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl ran out of the Gem activated door.

"Wait, where's Peridot?" said Pearl, "Peridot, get out here!"

The Gem activated door opened, and from it emerged Peridot. After Peridot joined the Crystal Gems, they gave her back her limb enhancers to use in battle. She also replaced the diamond symbols on her knees and chest to stars upon joining the team. Peridot had learned a lot about Earth in two years, and she had become used to living on Earth now. Pearl turned to Peridot.

"Did you hear tha-"

"Yeah, I heard it. What was that?"

Amethyst peaked through the blinds of the window and saw the six Gem crafts on the beach.

"Uh, you guys, you better take a look at this."

The other Gems took a peak out of the blinds. Peridot recognized the crafts and the symbols on them right away. She backed away from the window in fear.

"*gasp*! It's Homeworld!"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were shocked to see more Homeworld scouts come to Earth.

"They're back?! Again?!" said Pearl.

"They must be here to finish Peridot and Jasper's mission." said Garnet.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Amethyst.

Garnet turned to the other Gems.

"We fight."

"But how? What's our plan?" said Pearl.

Peridot had an idea.

"I got an idea on how we can fight them!" said Peridot.

Outside, the six crafts opened up, and one Homeworld Gem Scout emerged from each. The first one to emerge was a tall Gem, almost as tall as Garnet. She had light blue skin, blue eyes, a wide mouth, messy light blue hair like Jasper's, and a blue gemstone on her left shoulder. She was also wearing a blue Gem Homeworld outfit with a yellow Diamond shape in the center of the chest area of it.

Another Gem emerged from a second craft. She was almost as tall as the blue Gem. She had grey skin, black bowl-cut hair that covered her eyes, and a large black Gem on her neck. She wore a grey Homeworld outfit with a yellow Diamond shape.

Four other Homeworld Gems stepped out of their crafts.

The black Gem ran over to the blue one.

"Scout Leader Indicolite. This is the place?"

The blue Gem turned to the grey Gem.

"Yes, Morion. The scanner says this is the Crystal Gems' base of operations. We can only hope the Crystal Gems are in there right now, and that traitor Peridot."

The grey Gem looked to the Temple.

"I thought it'd be well guarded than this."

Indicolite was briefing the five other Gem scouts on their mission as Peridot slowly opened the door to the house. She emerged from the door and walked to the deck with her hands behind her back. Morion noticed Peridot up on the deck of the house and pointed towards her.

"There she is! There's the traitor!"

Indicolite looked over to where Peridot was.

"Get her!"

Peridot then swiftly aimed her arm blaster at the six Homeworld Gems. She fired it, and the blast scattered the six Gems on the beach. Peridot looked to the house.

"Now, you guys!"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl ran out the house and leaped to the beach, to which Peridot followed using her helicopter fingers. The six Homeworld Gems stood up.

"Why are you fighting with these traitors?!" said Indicolite.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons. One of the Homeworld Gems charged towards them, with her Gem Destabilizer charged up and ready. Garnet front flipped over the charging Gem, and landed behind her. Garnet grabbed the Gems' arm holding the destabilizer and bent it. The Gem attempted to regain control of her arm, but Garnet flipped the Gem, hitting the ground. Garnet grabbed the Gem's destabilizer and jabbed it at the Gem's chest. The Homeworld Gem's body broke apart and then exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving her gemstone. Garnet quickly bubbled and transported it into the temple.

The other three Homeworld Gems charged towards the team as Indicolite and Morion watched from nearby. One Gem went for Pearl. The Gem used her destabilizer, but Pearl dodged the attacks. Pearl roundhouse kicked the Gem in the face. The Gem's destabilizer fell out of her hand. Seeing she dropped it, she attempted to grab it, but her hand was then crushed by Peridot's limb enhancer foot.

"Gah!"

Peridot grabbed the destabilizer and used it against the Homeworld Gem. The Gem exploded, and its gemstone was left. Garnet quickly bubbled and transported it.

"Hey guys, I got the other two!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst had the other two Homeworld Gems wrapped in her whip. Peridot took the destabilizer she used and destabilized the two Gems in Amethyst's whips. Morion charged towards the Gems.

"I'll make you pay for this!"

"Morion, wait!" yelled Indicolite.

Morion lunged her destabilizer at Peridot. Peridot dodged it and equipped her own Gem destabilizing device from her limb enhancer arm. Peridot jabbed her destabilizer arm into Morion's back, causing Morion to vibrate violently.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Morion exploded and her Gem laid in the sand.

Indicolite was very angry.

"You Gems are a nuisance! You fight for this filthy garbage planet, and for what?! Just to protect weak humans?!"

She then pointed to Peridot.

"And you! How dare you betray Yellow Diamond and all of Homeworld?! You will rue the day you dared defy Homeworld! You will!"

Peridot's rage got the best of her.

"I'm tired of your talk!"

She charged up her arm blaster and fired it at Indicolite. The blast threw Indicolite back. As she laid there on the sand, she saw a shadow tower over her. It was Peridot, equipping her arm destabilizer. Peridot stared down at the struggling Indicolite with pure hatred.

"The Earth is my home now, and you can't take it away from me."

Peridot leaned down on her knee and jabbed her arm destabilizer into Indicolite's chest.

"Ahhhhh!"

Indicolite disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving her gemstone resting on the sand. After Garnet was finishing bubbling the gemstones of Morion and the other two Homeworld Gems, she ran to where Peridot and Indicolite's Gem was and bubbled it. She then transported it back to the temple.

Peridot stood up and wiped the single tear that rested on her cheek. She then noticed that the six Homeworld crafts were still parked nearby. Peridot summoned her arm blaster and aimed at the first. She launched a green ball at it, and the craft exploded, pieces flying everywhere. Pearl looked to Garnet and Amethyst.

"Let's not tell Steven about this."

Peridot turned her head to the Gems as she aimed for another Gem craft.

"Agreed."

"Do you think this will be the last we see of Homeworld for a while?" asked Amethyst.

"Let's hope so." said Garnet.


	2. Turmoil

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Turmoil

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Day After The Incident**

It was the day after the incident with the Homeworld scouts, and the Gems were concerned about their safety, Steven's safety, and the planet's safety.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Steven, who had just came back from Connie's sleepover.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

The four Gems looked to Steven and smiled.

"Oh, hello Steven." said Pearl, "How was the sleepover?"

"It was good. I had a lot of fun with Connie."

Steven put up his things that he brought to the sleepover and put on his jacket. Steven had started his own outfit for himself as a teen. Over his red shirt with yellow star in the middle, he had a red flannel jacket that he usually wore unbuttoned. As he put on his red flannel jacket, he looked to the Gems again.

"Hey guys, I'm thinking of having donuts for breakfast today. I'll be at the Big Donut."

Pearl waved goodbye to Steven.

"Alright. Bye Steven."

Steven walked out of the house, headed for the Big Donut. The Gems stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking once again.

"So what are we gonna do?" said Amethyst.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about this." said Pearl, "It's not like we have the whole world helping us. The world doesn't even know about Homeworld."

"Well, we must prepare for anything that comes at us." said Garnet.

"We've been preparing for three years now, and that doesn't seem to really help much." said Pearl.

"Well, we gotta do something!" said Amethyst.

Garnet thought for a second.

"What about Steven?"

"What do you mean, Garnet?" said Pearl.

"Steven possesses great power, more than he thinks. He could be more powerful than all four of us combined. He just needs to unlock his full potential."

"Well, true." said Pearl, "Steven doesn't even know what he's fully capable of. We should begin training him sometime soon. He's grown now, and has become more serious during situations. He seems mentally capable enough to learn to use his powers better."

Garnet smiled.

"I believe Steven can achieve more of his powers. I mean, he's Steven."

 **Meanwhile In Beach City**

Steven stepped out of the Big Donut, holding a bag of two donuts. He waved back at Lars and Sadie.

"See you guys!"

Steven was heading back to the temple when he overheard two men having a conversation.

"Did you hear those noises last night?"

"Yeah, but they could easily just be Military Jets."

"But I also heard explosions, six of them. And then I saw smoke rise off the shore nearby."

"Well, the Military Jets is something new, but the explosions, typical. It was most definitely those magical ladies down there. They fight monsters here all the time. The monsters here also tend to… blow up… And the smoke, monsters blowing up."

Steven continued walking back to the temple.

 _"Guess the Gems were fighting monsters while_ _I was at Connie's." thought Steven._

 **Gem Homeworld-Present Time**

Bolting through the halls of a giant yellow castle was a tall figure, the same size as Garnet. The figure had light green skin, green eyes, messy white hair running down her back, and a green gemstone on her chest. She wore a green Homeworld shirt with a yellow diamond shape on the chest area. She also wore a green cape on her back.

The Gem continued travelling through the maze of halls until she reached a big door, with two Gems guarding with two battle axes making an X shape in front of it. The two guard Gems let the green Gem through. The Gem opened the door to reveal Yellow Diamond, the sole leader of a large sector of Homeworld, sitting on a giant throne, with two guards on both sides.

The green Gem neared Yellow Diamond's throne before bowing down.

"Yellow Diamond, Your Majesty."

"Yes, Commander Emerald?"

Commander Emerald stood up and spoke.

"Our scouts have not reported back yet. It's been exactly one day after they reported landing on Earth, and they said they'd call back in every hour, but we haven't received any visual reports from them since they've landed."

"None at all?"

"Not one single signal sent back here. We think that Peridot and those Crystal Gems may have defeated them."

"I see… Well, those scouts were just a little confirmation that Earth was still intact. The Cluster is past its perfectly predicted due date, which means it HAS been destroyed by Peridot and the Gems."

Yellow Diamond rose from her throne chair and looked to Commander Emerald.

"Commander Emerald."

"Y-Yes, Lady Diamond?"

"I think it'd be best if I go to Earth…"

"All by yourself?"

"No, you and a small but efficient army of Gems will come with me to Earth. It will take us seven days to get there. Something's going on there, something that's causing our scouts to go missing. We go there, investigate, and finish our scouts' missions. Gather up forces, Commander Emerald, and tell my sisters, we're going to Earth."

Commander Emerald bowed again.

"Yes, Lady Diamond."

Commander Emerald walked out of the throne room. She closed the door behind her, leaving Yellow Diamond to herself. Yellow Diamond made a triangle shape with her hands around her chest Gem. She glowed, and a yellow cape was now on her back. She looked to her two guards.

"You two are coming with me. Come on."

She stepped down from her throne and headed towards the door, with the two guard Gems following from behind.

"Pearl!"

Yellow Diamond's personal servant Pearl entered.

"Yes, Lady Diamond?"

"Look after the place for me."

"Yes, Lady Diamond."

Yellow Diamond was walking through the halls of her castle with the two guard Gems following from behind as she thought.

 _"The Cluster may have failed, but my army won't..."_


	3. The Beginning

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: The Beginning

[*]

 **It's** **A Wash Car Wash-One Week After The Incident**

The sun was starting to set on Beach City, and the people were finishing their day. At the It's A Wash car wash, Greg was listening to music on the radio.

Greg Universe had aged a bit in two years. His hair was beginning to grey a bit. In fact, Greg was losing a bit of his hair. Other than that, not much had changed about him. He was still the cool and laid back dad he's always been.

As Greg was listening to the radio, the music was then interrupted by a news report.

"We're very sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program, but we have breaking news. Multiple alien crafts have been sighted right at the edge of Earth's atmosphere."

Greg was shocked to hear this. Greg leaned closer to the radio as the news reporter continued.

"The crafts very accurately resemble human hands. We're counting up to fifteen crafts, five of them larger in size from the others, and seeming to serve some special purpose."

Greg was overcome with fear and frustration. Then, from some instinct during all this mental turmoil, he grabbed his van keys and stormed out of the car wash. Outside, he opened the door to his van and started it.

"I've gotta tell Steven and the Gems!"

Greg's van drove down the road, heading to the temple.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-A Minute Later**

Steven was watching television as the four Crystal Gems came in, talking about a possible mission.

"It seems to be residing in the German Alps." said Pearl, "We could warp there easily and take it out. But it navigates through the ground like a mole."

Just then, frantic stepping could be heard. Then, the door to the house opened to reveal Greg, exhausted from the running.

"You guys!"

Steven looked from his room to Greg.

"Hey dad! What's up?"

Greg replied while breathing heavily.

"We've got a big problem! *huff* *puff*... Home… Homeworld…"

Peridot spoke.

"Did you say Homeworld?"

Greg finally regained his breath and spoke normally.

"Homeworld came back… and this time they've got more coming!"

"What?!" erupted Pearl, "Where are they?!"

Greg responded.

"Get the telescope and you'll find out…"

The Gems looked to each other and went to get the telescope. Once they got the telescope, the Gems and Greg ran out the house. Steven looked to the door that the others exited from and became confused.

"Homeworld?"

He then ran down the stairs from his room and to the door.

Outside, the Gems were each looking through the telescope, each showing extreme fear after seeing what nears, even Garnet.

It was Peridot's turn to look through the telescope, and when she did and saw the multiple hand-shaped Homeworld crafts, she froze. She vowed to protect the Earth after joining the Crystal Gems while still being consumed by the idea that Homeworld would come back. Now was the day, and she was dreading every second of it now, because a lot of things can happen in a second.

Steven ran down the stairs to the shore where Greg and the Gems were with the telescope.

"Hey! Let me see!"

Steven looked into the telescope and saw the crafts. It all came back to him, how Rose betrayed Homeworld to protect this planet, her sacrifice to give life to him, the incident with Jasper and Peridot, and now it all lead up to this. He could understand the fear that the world must be feeling right now. For all he knows, there could be utter chaos in the world right now. It was like the end of the world.

Steven backed away from the telescope.

"Oh my God... "

"It's happening…" said Greg in total fear, "This is even bigger this time…"

"No, they're really here!" said Pearl, with her hands to her head, "They're back to finish the war!"

Then, Peridot said something that put even more fear into the Crystal Gems.

"It must be Yellow Diamond!"

Steven, Greg, and the other Gems looked to Peridot as she continued, with her eyes closed and tears flowing.

"She must be here to finish it all herself!"

The other three Gems became concerned that it was the truth. Even Amethyst showed concern, even though she herself had never seen Yellow Diamond in person, she knows quite enough from the other Gems that she was an evil person.

Steven looked to Peridot.

"You mean the Yellow Diamond you thought you were always loyal to then said "Clod" right to her face?"

Peridot replied while completely engulfed in fear.

"Yes!"

"We can't defeat her and her whole army ourselves." said Pearl.

Amethyst whispered to Pearl, who was next to her.

"But Pearl, you're forgetting that the solution is right in front of you."

Just then, Garnet spoke.

"We can't afford to take any chances by staying here. The best option is to retreat from Beach City with the other townspeople and think of a way to stop Homeworld."

Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot all turned their heads to Garnet.

"But Garnet!" said the three Gems simultaneously.

"No buts…"

"But Homeworld will be in control of the temple." said Pearl, "They could fix the Homeworld Warp, and even the… Kindergarten warp too…"

"I know that, but we can't risk our lives like that against a whole army. If Rose was here, she might have done the same. It's for the better of our team. Gather all valuable Gem things from the temple and we'll load them onto Greg's van."

The four Gems ran to the temple to gather stuff. Steven took his phone out of his pocket.

"Guess I better make a call."

Steven scrolled through his phone contacts and pressed Mayor Dewey's phone number.

 **Mayor Dewey's House-Present Time**

Mayor Dewey was just six months away from the end of his final term as mayor. His hair had greyed a bit, and his teenage son Buck had gone off to college.

The phone rang in his house and he soon answered it.

"Hello?"

On the other end was Steven.

 _"Mayor Dewey, it's me, Steven Universe."_

"Oh, hello Universe."

 _"Mayor Dewey, the hand spaceships are back. There are much more of them now._ _I think my dad said that there are_ _a total of fifteen of them over Earth's atmosphere."_

Mayor Dewey started to severely sweat. He ran to his curtains, and he could just barely see up to fifteen green dots in the sky. He guessed that those were the hand-shaped crafts. He backed away from the curtains as Steven continued.

 _"You need to evacuate everyone immediately!"_

"You don't need to tell me that twice. I'm on it!"

Mayor Dewey hung up the phone and headed for the front door.

 **Back At The Temple**

The Gems were loading in valuable things from the temple into Greg's van. Steven ran next to Greg.

"Okay, Mayor Dewey's going to evacuate everyone in the city."

"Good." said Garnet as she loaded the Wailing Stone into the van, "Hopefully the people will be safe."

 **A** **Few Minutes Later**

As the distant blaring noise of Mayor Dewey's van saying "Evac Dewey!" travelled from the town to the temple, the Gems were finishing loading things into the van.

"Alright, is that all?" said Garnet.

"I think so." said Pearl.

"Alright then, let's get moving." said Garnet as she closed the two back doors of the van.

Greg and Steven sat in the front while the four Crystal Gems sat in the back with all the stuff from the temple. Greg started the van, and the engine purred. He drove from the temple towards town.

Over at Beach City, the people were gathering their valuable belongings and loading them into their cars as Greg's van passed by. Some were already ready to evacuate.

Steven gazed at the people from his window.

"I hope the people will be alright. This is definitely bigger than ever before."

Garnet reassured Steven.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine once they get out of Beach City."

Steven smiled as he kept his eyes directed outside the window to the town.

"Yeah. You're right. I hope Connie will be okay too."

Steven thought about Connie's safety. He then realized that Connie might be in danger as long as she and her parents were near Beach City.

"Connie… Connie!"

Steven turned to Greg.

"Dad! We need to go to Connie's house and get her and her parents away from here!"

Greg looked to Steven.

"But what if her parents refuse?!"

"Please dad! Connie and her parents need to stay safe. We need to get them away from all the danger! What if Homeworld starts advancing out of Beach City?!"

Greg hesitated, but soon decided to do what Steven said.

"You make a good point. Alright, let's go!"

Greg's van followed behind traffic before turning to a separate road from the line of evacuees towards the Maheswaran Residence.


	4. Retreat

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Retreat

[*]

 **Maheswaran Residence**

The sun was setting, and the Maheswarans were having dinner. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran put the food on the table and called out for Connie and Doug Maheswaran.

"Dinner's ready!"

Doug stood up from the couch and turned off the television just as the news program said "Breaking News". He walked to the dinner table and sat down. Connie walked down the stairs from her room to the dinner table and sat down as well.

"So, how's work, honey?" said Doug.

"Not much today." said Priyanka, "Less patients today."

While eating dinner and having conversations about events from today, the Maheswarans heard a frantic knock at the door. The knocking was fast and loud. Doug got up.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. Were you expecting anyone, honey?"

Priyanka just shook her head. Doug decided to answer it anyways.

"It better not be that door to door salesman."

Doug opened the door to find Greg, Steven, and the Gems, all with worried looks on their faces. He had no idea why they were here.

"Greg? Steven? Gems? What are you doing here?"

Connie, who was still inside the house at the dinner table, overheard Doug, and got up from the table. Priyanka noticed Connie and called to her.

"Connie, what are you doing?"

At the door, Greg frantically tried to explain to Doug the situation.

"We've got to get you out of here!"

Doug was confused.

"I'm sorry, what? What are you talking about Greg?"

Steven intervened.

"Mr. Maheswaran, Homeworld has come to Earth! They've got a big army coming to Beach City as we speak! Please, we've got to get your family away from here!"

Doug knew about Homeworld for years after the event with Priyanka, Steven and Connie at the hospital, but he was still confused.

"Wait! I don't understand."

Garnet then spoke.

"Mr. Maheswaran, if you want to you and your family see the sun rise, you better come with us."

Soon, all the Gems began to intervene. Doug couldn't understand with all of them speaking at once.

"Woah, please talk one at a time!"

Suddenly, multiple metallic clangs could be heard nearby. The Gems and Doug looked toward the origin of the noise. They saw sparks fly off Greg's van as it was being hit by something.

They seemed to be bullets.

The trail of bullets was nearing the Gems and Mr. Maheswaran. Garnet quickly acted and push the crew into the house.

"Get in the house!"

The Gems, Greg, and Steven accidentally piled onto Doug in the house. He ordered them to get off.

"Get off of me!"

The crew got off of him. Connie ran in and saw them.

"Dad! Steven?! What's going on?!"

"What was that?!" said Amethyst.

Pearl ran to the door and looked out. She saw people from neighboring houses emerge from their homes to investigate the outside noise. Pearl then saw something in the sky. It was an aircraft. The aircraft was black and the front was shaped like a triangle, with its wings slanted facing the back and stretching out a long way. It looked a lot like an American Stealth Bomber, except it was smaller. The jet engine in the back seemed to run on some sort of fuel that glowed green. Pearl also saw something on the side of the aircraft.

It was a logo of three differently colored diamond symbols, Yellow, Blue, and White.

Pearl saw the aircraft come back around towards the Maheswaran Residence.

"Everybody get down!"

Priyanka overheard the commotion from the dinner table.

"What's going on?!"

Suddenly, a window behind her broke, startling her. She ducked under the dinner table. Everyone else ducked too. The bullets then hit a picture frame of the Maheswarans' wedding photo, causing the frame to break, and the picture fall to the floor. They then heard the aircraft fly over.

"What was that?!" screamed Priyanka.

Steven got up.

"We've got to get you out of here! Homeworld is attacking!"

Connie ran to Steven.

"Was that some sort of Homeworld fighter jet?!"

"I guess so." said Steven, "Bring any valuable belongings with you! We're getting you out of here!"

Priyanka got up.

"I'll go get my purse!"

"I'll get my gun! I might need it!" said Doug.

"I better get Rose's sword!" said Connie.

"Alright, go!" said Steven.

Steven then ran to the broken window. He saw in the streets people panicking and frantically running, some even call to their kids. Some even got into their cars, wanting to get away from this Hell on Earth. Steven then saw the Homeworld fighter circle back around to the house. Steven ran from the window, telling the others to duck.

"Duck!"

Everyone ducked as another rain of bullets blasted through the house. After that, everyone rose back up to find better cover. Then, Connie and her parents came out with their stuff. Priyanka had her purse, Connie had Rose's sword, and Doug held a loaded revolver, which he kept in a safe place in the house, just for emergencies. Connie and her parents joined the others as they were ready to escape.

"Alright, we got our stuff!" said Doug, "Now what?!"

"We got out of here!" said Garnet, "Come on!"

Everyone followed Garnet. She stopped at the front door to check if it was free to run out. The Homeworld Jet passed by the house.

"Alright, let's go!"

The group ran as fast as they could to Greg's parked van. Outside were neighborhood residents, panicking and running to different places. It was complete chaos. The group got to the van and started piling in. Steven looked up to the sky as the Homeworld Fighter turned to make another round. He then got into the back of the van with the Gems, Priyanka and Connie, with Greg in the driver's seat and Doug in the front passenger seat.

"Greg, what is going on?!" said Doug as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Homeworld has come back to Earth! And that jet must've been a Homeworld fighter."

"It is." said Peridot from the back, "It's the standard Homeworld fighter aircraft, used in many intergalactic campaigns for a thousand years."

"Are you serious?!" said Doug, "They've come to attack Earth?!"

"Yes!" said Greg, "And we're getting you guys out of here!"

Greg put his van in drive, slammed on the gas, and his van sped down the road as people all around were running for their lives.

The Homeworld Fighter noticed the group had gotten into Greg's van and that it was trying to escape. The fighter lowered itself a little closer to the ground as it followed Greg's van from behind. The fighter fired its bullets at Greg's van, but both turrets on each wing was too apart from the van's width to accurately hit it. The van turned to a separate road, and the fighter turned to that direction as well. Peridot decided to do something about the fighter.

"Ugh! Hold on, I'm going to try something! Garnet, Pearl, I need you two to open the back doors when I say!"

Garnet and Pearl nodded and positioned themselves at the two back doors of the van. Peridot created a magnetic field on the bottom of her limb enhancer feet. She then equipped her hand cannon and charged it up. The others watched as she readied her cannon.

"Okay! Now!"

Garnet and Pearl opened the two doors and Peridot aimed for the fighter. She quickly aimed and fired the beam. The beam hit the fighter right at the nose, exploding. The nose was now in flames, causing the fighter to lose its controlling. The craft hit the ground, but was now sliding across the pavement. The craft was sliding faster than the van could go. The group in the van looked to the nearing fighter. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and once the fighter came within arm's length, she pushed back on the nose of the craft, and it was launched back away from the van across the pavement. The craft stopped sliding and exploded. The crew in the van were cheering.

"Good thinking, Garnet!" said Pearl.

"Let's not start cheering now! Look!"

The group looked to see three more Homeworld Fighters fly towards the in a triangle shaped formation. Peridot aimed her arm blaster at the leading fighter. She fired, and the beam hit the fighter, causing it to explode. The other two fighters split up from each other and took separate ways. Greg then saw one of the fighters appear forward, coming straight towards them. Greg made a quick turn right, and his van blew through the bushes into the forest.

The Homeworld Fighter rose up over the trees, looking for its target. Peridot searched through the trees, looking for any movement. She then saw the fighter sink down right behind the van. She carefully aimed her arm blaster and fired. The Homeworld fighter attempted to dodge the beam, but it hit the fighter's right wing. The fighter smashed right through a tree to the van's left and fell out of sight down cliff. A bright glow engulfed the edge of the cliff, and fire and smoke rose up from it. Peridot smiled.

"Only one more to go!"

The third Homeworld fighter was now seen following the van from behind. Peridot aimed, but before she could fire, a transparent ball surrounded the fighter.

"The fighter's equipped its shield!" said Peridot, "This one's gonna be tough!"

Peridot switched her arm cannon to her five hovering fingers creating a pentagon shape, and in the area of the shape, a green beam charged up. Peridot carefully aimed for the forcefield. She then launched a signal from the pentagon shape, and travelled through the air. The signal hit the fighter, and the forcefield disappeared.

"Yes! Now the fighter won't be able to re-equip its shield for a long time!"

Peridot equipped her arm cannon again and carefully aimed.

Greg noticed that his van was nearing the edge of a cliff. Greg looked to his right and saw an opening between two trees. Greg took a sharp turn between the two trees and sped through. The Homeworld Fighter fired its bullets as it turned to where the van had went through. The pilot in the fighter forgot to take into account though that the fighter's width was longer than the space between the two trees, and both its wings were blown off, and both sides of the fighter was flaming as it was sliding on the ground.

The Homeworld fighter was sliding right to the left of Greg's van. Greg and Doug looked at the pilot, her face dumbfounded as she too looked to her opponents. As the Fighter slid by, Doug looked to Greg and back to the forest ahead.

The flaming fighter exploded nearby, and the van passed by the flaming metal debris. The group inside cheered as they were now safe.

"Yeah, we totally wrecked them!" said Amethyst.

"You were awesome, Peridot!" said Steven.

Peridot smiled.

"Oh, why thank you, Steven."

Priyanka clung to her heart area as she breathed heavily.

"That's already enough stress and fear for me today."

"Same." said her husband.

Steven looked to the Gems.

"So… what now?"

The Gems thought for a second. Garnet had an idea.

"Homeworld has just arrived on Earth, so I would think there's one place they would check on first when arriving."

"And what's that?" said Pearl.

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"The Kindergarten…"

 **Abandoned Shores Of Beach City-Present Time**

The sun had set, and Beach City was completely abandoned. No life had resided in the town now. Everything was quiet except, except for the wind.

But now the Homeworld spacecrafts were landing on the beaches in front of the temple. Ten of the fifteen hand-shaped crafts had landed. Each craft opened their giant hands one by one on the beach. Emerging from the crafts were hundreds of thousands of Homeworld Gems, holding laser rifles in their hands. Then, amidst the crowd of Gem soldiers emerged Yellow Diamond and Commander Emerald. The crowd of soldiers cleared a way for the two Gems. Yellow Diamond and the commander stopped to look at the abandoned temple. Yellow Diamond softly laughed.

"This is their base? Pathetic. I would've expected more fortifications."

"Agreed, Lady Diamond." said Commander Emerald.

"No matter. We'll take over their base and the surrounding area around here and begin our operations."

Commander Emerald looked to the Homeworld leader.

"What shall we do first in our Earth campaign, Lady Diamond?"

"Well, we already sent a few aerial scouts to find the Crystal Gems, other than that, our next priority is to check on the Kindergarten and the status of the Cluster."

"Very good, Lady Diamond. But, do you think the humans will give all they've got on us?"

"From what I remember from my soldiers during the rebellion, the human factions were separate, and some refused to help the other, so I wouldn't say "All they've got". But yes, some will come for us, but I wouldn't worry much. We will start the invasion of this planet soon and send more soldiers from Homeworld here when it starts."

"Alright, Lady Diamond. I better talk with the soldiers."

"Very well, Emerald."

Commander Emerald walked off to the line of soldiers. Yellow Diamond looked at the temple and sighed.

"I expected more…"


	5. Connie Reborn

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: Connie Reborn

[*]

 **The Kindergarten**

The sun had set, and the land was nearly completely dark if not for the full moon enveloping its light. A van was driving through the open road. It was Greg's van, and it was headed for the Kindergarten. No one looked forward to going to this place where many Homeworld warriors were made, and later on, Amethyst, but they knew they needed to in order to stop Homeworld's further development.

The van was driving through the moonlit road before turning out of the road and speeding down a dirt field. Soon, the van stopped near the edge of a ridge up on a hill. The doors of the van opened, and out came the group one by one. They all looked to the canyons where the Kindergarten was. Doug Maheswaran stepped up next to Greg and spoke.

"This is the place where the Gems said Amethyst was made?"

Greg responded.

"Yes, and before that, many other Homeworld warriors."

Garnet walked past them down the hill.

"Alright, we got no time to talk. Let's get going and see if Homeworld has been here yet. Greg, you have your flashlights?"

Greg took out at least 4 different flashlights from the van.

"Got 'em!"

"Good." replied Garnet, "Let's get moving."

The rest of the group began their journey to the nearby Kindergarten. Greg held one flashlight, Doug another, then Connie, and then Steven as they walked towards their destination.

Once the group had reached the bottom of the canyons of the Kindergarten, a dreaded feeling consumed them all. They were all worried something might pop out at them. Even Connie's parents, who have never known about a place like this, were worried.

Garnet stopped and turned to the others.

"To make our search more efficient, I think it's best if we split up. Me and Pearl will take the right side, Amethyst, Peridot and Greg the left side, and Steven, Connie, and the Maheswarans take the forward side here, that way we can get this search done faster."

The group split up with their assigned partners. Steven, Connie and the Maheswarans went forward to their side. Doug frequently shined his flashlight at the many holes on the sides of the cliffs and the Gem injectors.

"Those holes are creeping me out, and what are those things up there?"

"They're Gem injectors." said Steven, "It's what Homeworld used to inject Gem essence into the ground in order to make the Gems here a long time ago."

"They sure look a lot like bacteriophages." said Connie.

"Bacteriophages?" said Steven.

Connie smiled and looked to Steven.

"Yeah, viruses. The way bacteriophages work is they cling onto cells and inject their genetic material into the cells, destroying the cell and birthing more bacteriophages to go for more cells. Very ironic how bacteriophages and these Gem injectors look and work very similarly."

"Yeah, that is ironic." said Steven.

Suddenly, the four heard two female voices ahead of them. It didn't sound like any of the Gems. The four then saw two shadows grow ahead.

"So apparently the Cluster's destroyed, so Yellow Diamond has decided to keep control of this planet for eternity after we destroy the human race." said one of the two voices.

That voice was followed by another voice.

"Well, the humans have seemed to advance a lot since Homeworld was last here."

"You wouldn't even know. You didn't live during the Rebellion, but I did. I saw it all."

Steven, Connie and the Maheswarans split up to hide. Steven hid in one of the holes on the right side of the cliff, and Connie and her parents each hid in a hole on the left side. The two shadows showed their source figures.

One Gem had light blue skin, dark blue eyes, blue hair braided down in a pigtail, a blue Homeworld suit with yellow diamond shape on the chest area, and she had a dark blue gemstone on her chest. She also had blue limb enhancers, just like Peridot, and she was the same size as Peridot too. The Gem's limb enhancer hands showed a hovering screen as she talked to the other Gem.

"You always boast about how you're a big veteran."

"Yes I do. Heh." said the other Gem.

The other Gem was taller than the blue Gem by one foot and a half. She had beige skin, yellow eyes, long yellow hair, an orange Homeworld suit with yellow diamond shape on the chest area, and a yellow gemstone on her forehead.

"Let me tell you something, Sodalite." said the yellow Gem, "The humans were weak and still are I bet. There'll be nothing to worry about here."

The blue Gem laughed.

"Well, it sure seems like it, Citrine. I mean, no human resistance has come to fight Homeworld yet."

Sodalite then turned from the yellow Gem to see a Gem injector standing nearby, and little did she or the yellow Gem know about Steven, Connie and the Maheswarans hiding in the holes of the Kindergarten.

"Oh, looks like another injector to re-activate. I tell you, these things are so old. I wouldn't be surprised if this one doesn't work."

Sodalite and Citrine walked over to the injector. Connie and her parents were just feet away in the holes. Connie gave an angered look while seeing the two Homeworld Gems' feet, but her parents were shaking intensely, with utter dread in their faces. Priyanka started hyperventilating. Doug and Connie gave a hand gesture by cupping their hands in front of their mouths to Priyanka. Priyanka nodded and cupped her hands to her mouth.

Sodalite was tampering with the wires of the injector, and after connecting all the wires together, the injector glowed a bright red. Sodalite stood back and smiled.

"Good as new!"

Citrine smiled beside her, but soon noticed Doug's foot sticking out of one of the holes just feet away. Citrine slowly walked over to the hole with caution. Connie and the Maheswarans saw Citrine near, and Priyanka started hyperventilating even more, Doug sweating like crazy, but Connie holding Rose's sword tight in her hand.

Sodalite never noticed Citrine walking towards the holes, her attention stayed at the glowing injector before her.

Steven saw Citrine cautiously walk towards the holes where Connie and her parents were. He quickly summoned his shield and threw it like a frisbee at Citrine. The shield hit the left of Citrine's face. She put her hands to her left cheek.

"Ow! What the?!"

She and Sodalite turned to see Steven, who re-summoned his shield. Sodalite equipped her limb enhancer arm cannon, just like Peridot. Her ball of energy was not green like Peridot's though, it was blue. She aimed her arm cannon at Steven. But before, she could fire, Doug rose from the hole and cocked his revolver. Citrine noticed Doug.

"Hey!"

Sodalite turned to Doug, aiming her arm cannon straight at him, but Doug fired his revolver.

*Bang!*

The bullet hit her blue chest Gem, shattering it to pieces, some shards falling to the ground, and some staying put on her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She reeled up in pain, her arm cannon reaching up to the skies above. Her arm cannon then fired, the ball travelling up. The ball then exploded over the canyon, brightening the area with a blue aura. She fell to the ground and exploded in a cloud of smoke, her Gem shards on the ground.

Citrine then summoned her weapon, two orange crystal swords. Connie rose from her hole with Rose's sword, blocking Citrine's attempted strike on Doug. Connie blocked more of Citrine's attacks.

While Connie was distracting Citrine, Steven ran towards them, with shield in hand. He was now behind Connie. Citrine was ready for her attack. She lifted up her two swords and attempted to strike at Connie. Connie turned, and now Steven was in front, blocking the attack. The strike on Steven's shield was so intense that it launched Steven and Connie back. Steven's back hit the side of the cliff, and he fell to the ground. Connie fell back first onto the ground near Steven.

Priyanka rose from her hole and watched the battle. With her limited knowledge on combat, she could only be an onlooker of the conflict. She saw her husband aim his revolver at Citrine. Citrine noticed this and blocked his shot with her swords. He tried another. She blocked it. Another. Block. Another. Block. And more.

He ran out of bullets. He had more bullets with him, but he couldn't reload at the moment. Citrine ran towards him. Doug closed his eyes. He then heard the clang of metal. He opened his eyes to see Connie in front of him, who blocked Citrine's attack.

Citrine became angered and did rapid attack moves at Connie. Connie was able to block them, but the forces of the rapid strikes was overwhelming her. She stepped back as Citrine continued striking. Little did Connie notice, she was backing up straight to the re-activated Gem injector. Citrine thrusted herself towards Connie. Connie blocked the attack, but they were both thrusted towards the injector.

The glass of the injector broke, and Connie and Citrine fell in, the strange liquid of the injector splashing out and onto the ground.

"Connie?!" yelled Priyanka and Doug simultaneously.

Connie fell back out of the injector, and behind her laid Citrine. Citrine opened her eyes and attempted to rise back up, but she was suddenly overcome with excruciating pain.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Citrine reeled in pain as the liquid seemed to eat away at her physical form like acid to skin. Smoke was even rising up from her as the mysterious liquid of the injector was consuming her. But for some reason, the liquid did not affect Connie, though she was soaked in it.

After a few seconds of excruciating screams, she went silent and stiff, laying there. The liquid then ate away at her own Gem. She suddenly poofed away, but her Gem could not be seen. Connie rose up from the ground, but little did she or the others see a ball of light travelling from where Citrine was to Connie, soon disappearing.

Priyanka ran to Connie, relieved that her daughter was alright.

"Oh Connie, you're okay!"

She stopped midway as she noticed Connie just staring out, emotionless. She then fell to the ground. Priyanka and Doug were frightened.

"Connie!" said both simultaneously.

Connie screamed and reeled in pain and put her hands to her forehead. She was experiencing severe head pain. It felt as if her brain was going to explode. Priyanka backed away, overcome with extreme shock. Doug and Steven looked on with equally frightened expressions.

Suddenly, Connie's body was engulfed by a bright light, which blinded Steven and the Maheswarans. They covered their eyes and looked away from the light.

After a few seconds, their vision was regained, and they looked to Connie, who was groaning, and struggling to get up.

Just then nearby, all the others had came, Greg and the Gems.

"We saw an explosion! What happened?!" said Pearl.

Priyanka leaned down to Connie and lifted her upper body in her arms.

"Connie! Are you okay?!"

Connie lightly spoke.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine…"

Priyanka brushed off Connie's hair from her left eye, revealing something that shocked her and all the others. Connie opened her eyes to find everybody with shocked expressions. This confused her.

"W- What's wrong?"

Pearl put her hand to her Gem. It glowed, and from it appeared a mirror, to which she gave to Connie. Connie looked in the mirror to find what everyone else saw. It completely shocked her.

She had an orange gemstone on her forehead. The same one as Citrine's.

Connie put her free hand to her new forehead Gem.

"I- I- I'm a Gem?"

Doug, who expressed shock, snapped back into reality and burst out.

"What?! A Gem?! But- But how?"

"Connie, what happened?" said Garnet.

Connie told everybody what happened. Her fight with Citrine, the injector, her pain, and other things. As she was telling the account, Doug put his face to his forehead.

"No. How could this happen?! Our daughter suddenly a Gem?! I don't understand!"

Garnet turned to Doug and attempted to reassure him.

"Mr. Maheswaran, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay!"

His outburst phased Connie. He continued.

"Why did our daughter have to be a part of this?! When Priyanka told me about all this and how she accepted it, I accepted it just to support Connie. But now this happens, and all because of a war between you Gems and your Homeworld! Why did my daughter have to be a part of this?! Why did she have to take sword lessons?! Why did she have to meet Steven?! I JUST WISH SHE NEVER MET HIM!"

That comment phased both Connie and Steven.

Garnet walked over to Doug and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

She let go of Doug, and he turned around and put his hands to his head, with tears in his eyes. Priyanka walked over by his side and put her hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes too.

Connie stood up and looked at her father.

"Dad, are you… disappointed in me?"

Doug turned around to Connie.

"No! No no no, Connie. I'm not disappointed in y-"

"Then why are you so uptight about this?!"

"I- I- It's just, you changed species! Partly! That just isn't right!"

"Why don't you just accept it like you accepted all this before?!"

"Because this is taking it too far now!"

"What, too far when I become a better person?!"

"How have you become a better person this way?!"

"Because I have more potential now!"

Steven, the Gems, and Greg looked on to this argument in shock, wanting to break it up, but not having the courage. Now Priyanka was getting into the argument.

"Young lady, we're taking you home right now!"

"No! It's dangerous back home! Homeworld could've already stormed our neighborhood!"

"Are you disobeying us?!" said Priyanka.

"Please, mom, dad! Steven and the Gems need my help! They need your help too!"

"Stoooop!"

Everyone looked to Steven.

"Now listen here, Mr. Maheswaran, Mrs. Maheswaran! You need to accept what's happened to Connie now! She's a Half-Gem now! That's a big responsibility! She must be confused and out of her mind right now, so you need to be by her side and support her during this time! I thought you wanted to be good parents! If you really do, then you'd support her right now!"

Doug broke into tears. He then broke out in a sob.

"You're right! I'm sorry!"

He ran to Connie and hugged her tight, to which Priyanka joined in too.

"I'm sorry Connie. We shouldn't of been jerks." said Doug.

"It's okay." said Connie, who also had tears, "I'm confused and frustrated about this too, but I'm accepting it."

"And maybe you're right about our help." said Doug, "We could be a valuable asset to the Gems. I know now they need all the help they can get. I'll agree to help defend not only my family, but our good friends."

Priyanka nodded in agreement.

Garnet smiled.

"I'm glad you understand now. And thanks in advance for your help."

"No problem." said Doug.

Greg looked to Garnet.

"What should we do now?"

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"We should get out of this wretched place and get going to the family barn a few miles inland."

"Great idea." said Greg, "But what about the Kindergarten?"

Peridot stepped forward.

"You're in luck. I know a way to completely destroy this place."

"Really?! How, Peri?!"

Peridot stomped her foot.

"I told you not to call me that a million times, Amethyst! Anyways, follow me."

The group followed Peridot to the control link in the Kindergarten. They all gathered up on the elevator-like platform and slowly descended down. The Maheswarans were amazed by this Gem technology.

"Woah. I've never seen technology like this." said Doug.

The platform stopped in front of the control room of the Kindergarten. Peridot and the others stepped forward to the lone pillar in the middle, which contained a button. Peridot pressed the button, and a hologram screen popped up. Peridot navigated through the options on the screen until she pressed an option that said "Kindergarten Full Self Destruct".

A timer came up, giving Peridot the option to pick the countdown time. Peridot set the timer for eight minutes.

"Alright. Eight minutes is enough time for us to get out of here clear way from the Kindergarten."

Peridot pressed Go on the timer, and it started counting down.

"Go go go!"

The group ran over to the elevator platform and ascended up. Once they got to the surface, the group ran. Garnet lifted up Greg to help with his bad back. Doug was also having trouble running. Priyanka ran back to him. Connie turned back to them.

"Come on, there's no time!"

Suddenly, Connie managed to pick up both her parents in her hands.

"Woah! How'd I do that?"

Connie ran to the others while still holding up her parents in her hands.

"Care explaining how I'm doing this?"

Pearl turned to Connie.

"It's because you're part Gem. Gems have super strength."

Connie was amazed.

"Woah, nice! Woohoo!"

Steven spoke as he ran too.

"Wait! Does that mean I can do that too?!"

"Yes!" said Pearl.

The group ran and ran and ran.

 **Seven Minutes Later At Greg's Van**

It was only one minute in the countdown, and the group had escaped the area. They began loading on into the van. Once everyone was in the van, Peridot closed the back doors, and the van took off.

Inside, Connie examined her head Gem with a mirror. She then looked to Steven, who was sitting nearby.

"Hey, thanks for backing me up back there."

Steven smiled.

"I had to. I can't stand to see you not get along with your parents. Are you okay? What with your new Gem and all?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should begin training soon to unlock my new powers."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

The van drove off down the road, heading to the barn.

 **Meanwhile Back At The Kindergarten**

It was one minute left in the countdown. Suddenly, the warp pad to the kindergarten activated, and from it appeared two Gems.

"Let's see how the control link's doing."

The two Gems walked towards the control platform.

Thirty seconds…

The elevator platform descended and stopped at the control room. The Gems noticed the countdown flashing five seconds.

"Well, there goes our mission."

The control room exploded, and soon the whole Kindergarten was engulfed in flames. The shockwave caused the injectors to explode, and the side of the cliffs to create an avalanche of dirt. Everything was engulfed in flames.

The Kindergarten had finally been destroyed, an official declaration of war between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld.

And the world never knew.


	6. US Airforce vs Homeworld Airforce

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: U.S. Airforce vs. Homeworld Airforce

[*]

 **U.S.S.** **Delmarva-40 Miles Off The Coast Of Beach City**

On the U.S.S. Delmarva aircraft carrier, U.S. fighter jets were readying for the fight against Homeworld in Beach City. The first coordinated attack from the U.S. against the alien invaders, they plan to hit Homeworld head on with an attack on its spacecrafts, which were positioned on the coast of the temple. The U.S. Military hope that this will crush any hopes of Homeworld finding easy transport to escape from Beach City and attempt to either leave Earth for reinforcing, or for a new headquarters on Earth. The plan had to be quickly thought out in only a few hours, as their predicted deadline before the next Homeworld phase of attack would be shortly.

The fighter pilots were loading into their aircraft, with Airforce commanders briefing them on their objectives.

"Remember, hit 'em hard, and hit 'em good."

The pilots readied their jet engines. The flight coordinator readied the go for launch as the jets got into position.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

The flight coordinator cleared the way, and one by one the jets went into high speeds with their engines, the flames from the exhaust flying out. The jets one by one flew from the carrier into the skies above, folding in their landing gear.

Soon, all the fighters were in the air, headed for Beach City at high speeds.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Time**

Because of Yellow Diamond's massive height, she could not fit through the house part of the temple, so she ordered it to be destroyed, but leave the cave part of the temple untouched. On top of the main warp pad was Yellow Diamond and her division's commander, Emerald, with Emerald telling her master of the events that have happened since they've landed.

"The Gems have completely abandoned the place. No sign of them here at all. And the city's human residents have abandoned it too. No resistance fighters, no Gems. We had sent four fighters to pursue the Crystal Gems, but they were all taken down. Then, during our soldiers' checking of the Kindergarten, the area was suddenly destroyed. There's nothing left of the Kindergarten."

Yellow Diamond was a bit annoyed by the Crystal Gems. Then, Commander Emerald spoke again.

"Might I send more forces from your army back on Homeworld to here?"

"I'll tell my sisters about my plans for this planet's conquest in a few moments, then I'll tell you the plans and to contact my other forces on Homeworld. One more question, Emerald. What about the present whereabouts of Jasper and Lapis?"

"We haven't found them yet."

"Hmm, I see. Well, continue your search."

Emerald nodded her head.

"I'll be sure to, Your Majesty."

Just then, a Homeworld officer came in, looking worried. She ran to Emerald and Yellow Diamond.

"Commander Emerald! Yellow Diamond, Your Majesty! We have spotted unknown aircraft coming this way!"

Commander Emerald was surprised.

 _"Finally fighting back." she Emerald, "Good, some real challengers."_

Emerald looked to the officer.

"Defend the base all you can with the crafts. I'll see if our aircraft carriers up high in the atmosphere will send their fighters to deal with the human nuisance."

The Gem officer bowed.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Emerald turned to Yellow Diamond.

"Lady Diamond, I think we should get you to a safer place."

"Commander Emerald, you know I'm completely capable of caring for myself. But… if you insist…"

Emerald followed Yellow Diamond to the Gem activated door of the temple. The Homeworld Gems couldn't break through the door, but with Yellow Diamond's tremendous power, she could. Yellow Diamond's chest Gem glowed, and the energy travelled to her hands. Yellow Diamond put her hands on the door, and then made it bigger to fit her tremendous size. After making the door bigger, she used her energy to open the door, revealing the Burning Room, the place where Garnet kept bubbled Gems. Yellow Diamond, Emerald, and a few of Yellow Diamond's Royal Guards walked in.

Yellow Diamond noticed that six of the bubbled Gems looked familiar. She used a force to make the six bubbles float to her. The bubbles hovered over her hands and she popped them. The two Gemstones inside fell to the floor and glowed. The Gems then created a form. It was revealed to be Morion and Indicolite, the two Gem scout commanders from the incident with the Crystal Gems a week ago. The other four were the other scouts from the same incident.

Indicolite and Morion bowed to Yellow Diamond.

"Oh thank goodness." said Indicolite, "Thank you, Your Majesty!"

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the six Gems I sent to scout the place?"

"Yes, Lady Diamond." said Morion, "We found the Gems and fought them, but they won the fight."

"Hmm, I see." said Yellow Diamond, "Well, you're free now. Now, get outside, we're about to be attacked."

The two Gem scout commanders bowed.

"Yes, Lady Diamond!" said the two simultaneously.

Yellow Diamond walked over to the Gem activated door and her Gem glowed again, causing the door to open.

"There's the door."

The six scout Gems ran out, and the door closed behind them.

 **Outside**

The fighter jets were nearing the shore. On the leading jet was Airforce Captain Jack Lampford, wearing his fighter mask.

"Alright men, there they are, the crafts of those aliens. Now, we don't know what to expect with this alien technology, so be very cautious, and expect the unexpected. Got it?"

On his radio messaging were his fellow men simultaneously saying "Roger that, Squadron leader.".

Captain Lampford decreased his jet's speed for the attack phase.

"Men, decrease your speed to 400 miles an hour!"

The other fighters decreased their speed. The fighters were very close to their missile lock range on the hand-shaped crafts.

"Almost ready."

The square on the fighter's screen travelled to one of the crafts, beeping and changing color to yellow.

"You guys got a positive too?!"

"Affirmative, sir!"

"Good. Fire missiles!"

The fighters launched their missiles at their locked targets. The missiles soon hit their targets, firing blossoming on the sides of the hand-shaped crafts. Homeworld Gems inside were launched back from the blasts. The chrome metal of the Homeworld crafts were much stronger than steel, but the first missiles on each at least created a large opening. The Gems began running to their positions.

Once the fighters had unleashed their first blow, they scattered around the area avoiding anti-aircraft lasers that were just beginning to fire from the crafts. The moon-lit sky lit up as flames and lasers shot up. Scattered U.S. fighters flew past the crafts as they reloaded their missiles.

The fighters had reloaded their missiles, and were ready to launch them again. One blaster from the Gem craft had a lucky shot and hit one of the fighters, causing the engine to catch fire. The pilot on the fighter attempted to eject with his seat parachute, but it malfunctioned from the fire.

"I'm going down!"

The fighter was falling into the sea. Once it hit the water, it exploded, and a column of water was thrusted up. The other fighters continued their rounds.

One of the pilots noticed black dots in the skies above. He also saw many blips on his radar. The pilot spoke over the radio.

"Are you guys seeing the blips too?"

The other pilots replied.

"Affirmative."

The pilot spoke into the radio again, this time back to the U.S.S. Delmarva.

"U.S.S. Delmarva, do you see these on your radar too?"

"Affirmative. Those alien aircrafts are your new prime targets."

Captain Lampford replied.

"Roger that, Command. Over and out."

Captain Lampford put the radio receiver down.

"Alright boys, let's show 'em!"

"Roger that!"

The fighters split up, headed for their new targets. The Homeworld fighters were arranged in a triangle formation. Once they were at range for their missile lock, they fired and split up.

The missiles were nearing their targets. On his fighter, Captain Lampford spoke into the radio receiver.

"We've got enemy missiles! Engage flares!"

"Roger that!" replied the others.

All the fighters targeted by the Homeworld missiles engaged their flares. The missiles exploded in the wake of the bright flares in the darkness. The sky then was engaged by bullet fire everywhere as Earth and Homeworld jets battled it out. Fighter by fighter on both sides of this battle were being destroyed.

Captain Lampford launched a missile at a Homeworld fighter in front of him. The missile hit, and the Homeworld fighter was in flames. The fighter hit the front entrance of the Beach City lighthouse up on the top of the hill and exploded. The explosion created a giant hole in the entranceway of the lighthouse. The lighthouse fell from its foundations down the hill. Smoke rubble engulfed the hill as the lighthouse had fell to the ground.

The battle ensued.

 **Burning Room Inside The Temple-Present Time**

In the Burning Room, Yellow Diamond observed all the bubbled Gems. Examining the Gems inside, she thought.

 _"The Gems sure have been busy on Earth."_

Yellow Diamond turned to Commander Emerald.

"Emerald! Come here."

Commander Emerald walked to Yellow Diamond and bowed.

"Yes, Lady Diamond?"

"What's the status outside?"

"Our forces and Earth's are in a heated air battle. A few points of the Earth town had been destroyed in the process, including the tower just above this place."

Yellow Diamond thought.

"Hmm. Well, I can't stand one more second just standing here on this planet with such a small army. Commander Emerald, order for our fighters to get out of the area, and have an Electro-Magnetic Pulse signal to throw off those Earth fighters."

Emerald bowed again.

"Yes, Lady Diamond!"

 **Outside**

The battle was on. Captain Lampford was impressed by his comrade's smarts.

"Hopefully this will strengthen the odds on our side!"

Suddenly, all the Homeworld fighters left the area, rising back up into the atmosphere to the aircraft carriers. Captain Lampford left.

"Aha! They've retreated! Now we can get back to the landed cra-"

Suddenly, an Electro-Magnetic Pulse signal was made, not only affecting the landed Homeworld crafts, but also the United States Airforce jets. The systems in the fighters went offline. One pilot was attempting to throttle back up.

"Damnit! I can't.. control it! Damnit!"

The jet fell into the water and exploded. Many of the other fighters met the surface and went up in flames. Captain Lampford was shocked.

"No! No! Noooo!"

Captain Lampford struggled to regain control, but he couldn't. He saw his fighter heading straight for the abandoned Big Donut. He covered his eyes and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The fighter bursted right through the windows and exploded. The whole building exploded, flames rising high.

The whole area was now quiet, except for the crackle of flames. From inside the house of the temple, a Homeworld soldier slowly and cautiously opened the front screen door and looked out. She saw there were no more fighters in the air. The Gem walked out, followed by many other Gems into the shore to the temporarily disabled Homeworld crafts.

 **U.S.S.** **Delmarva-Present Time**

Waiting in the bridge of the U.S.S. Delmarva aircraft carrier was the mission commander. Then, a radio operator came in and walked to the commander.

"Sir, we've lost contact with our pilots."

"What?"

The radio operator replied.

"We suddenly lost all communications with them. We could only think that they were all taken out. Whatever the aliens have used, it must've got them all at once."

The commander wiped the sweat off his face.

"We must get the U.S.S. Delmarva away from here. The aliens could come for this ship next."

The commander looked to the staff of the bridge.

"Head back to base! We're getting out of here!"

The ship steered in the direction of the dock it had came from, a long trip through the moonlit sea.

 **The Barn-Present Time**

At the barn, Greg's van pulled in next to it. The back doors to the van opened, and the Gems were unloading their things from it. Greg took out two sleeping bags and handed them to Steven and Connie.

"Here, you both get sleeping bags."

Doug Maheswaran stepped up next to Greg.

"What about you, me and my wife?"

Greg scratched the back of his head.

"Well um. I only had two sleeping bags, so… I don't know… We could think of some kind of way to sleep."

Greg turned to Steven and Connie, who were in their sleeping bags.

"Anyways, good night you two."

"Good night." said Steven and Connie.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Time**

In the Burning Room, Yellow Diamond was in front of a hovering hologram device, which showed two holograms of her two Diamond sisters, Blue and White Diamond.

White Diamond was a bit taller than Yellow Diamond. She had grey skin, a grey Homeworld outfit with white cape, grey irises with black pupils surrounded by white, grey hair tipped back while also some of her hair running down the sides of her head to her neck, and a white nose gemstone.

Yellow Diamond greeted her sisters.

"Hello, my sisters."

"Hello, sister." said White Diamond, "How's your investigation of Earth?"

Yellow Diamond answered.

"The Cluster and the Kindergarten have been destroyed, and we had a short air battle with human fighters, but no worries. I've decided since the Cluster is eradicated, that I will begin a second conquest of Earth. I will soon send most of my army on Homeworld to here, up to 490 million soldiers. The people of Earth won't know what hit them, and when they do, they'll already be crushed."

"Then we wish you luck, sister." said Blue Diamond.

"Yes." said White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond smiled.

"Thank you, my sisters. I'll give you status updates every day from now on. Yellow Diamond signing off."

Blue and White Diamond bowed, to which Yellow Diamond did the same. The two hologram images then faded. Yellow Diamond called out to Commander Emerald.

"Emerald."

Emerald walked to Yellow Diamond and bowed.

"Yes, Lady Diamond?"

"You may now contact my army on Homeworld. Tell them to get all their ships loaded by the next eight hours and light-speed to here. But don't let them all land in this area alone, that'll give the armies of the world only one place to target. Tell them to be divided into many different sectors, commanded by different high ranks of my royal division, and let them land anywhere on this Earth that they wish, throwing off their armies into different parts. Do you got that?"

Commander Emerald bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Yellow Diamond handed Emerald the hologram messaging device and walked away.


	7. Worldwide Invasion

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Worldwide Invasion

[*]

 **The Barn**

It was early morning after Yellow Diamond's forces came. Everyone was getting set up at the barn. Connie was almost ready to start her training as a Gem. The Maheswarans were looking at the nice view of the hills.

Doug noticed in the skies some tiny dots. He covered the top of his head with his hand to shade out the sun's glare to get a better view.

"Hey, what are those peculiar black dots in the sky?"

Pearl walked over to the two.

"Hm?"

Doug pointed up to the sky.

"There."

Pearl also shaded her head to see. She soon saw the dots.

"Hm. I see."

Pearl walked back to the van and scanned through the stuff in the back. She soon took out the telescope from the house. She ran back with the telescope and set it on the top of the hill. When she looked through the scope, she saw what the black dots were.

They were more Homeworld hand shaped crafts.

Pearl gasped and covered her mouth.

"Come quick everyone!"

The others all ran to Pearl and the Maheswarans.

"What's wrong, Pearl?" said Steven.

Pearl answered.

"Look through the telescope."

Steven looked and saw the Homeworld crafts.

"More?!"

Peridot was shocked.

"At first I thought this was a big scouting mission for us, but it must be more! It- It might be an invasion!"

"An invasion of Earth…" said Garnet.

Greg ran back to the van and looked through the stuff inside. He then took out his radio, to which he set on the grass. He turned it on and tuned in to different stations. After changing through stations, he stopped at one station at the right time to hear these words.

"Worldwide panic!"

Greg turned to the others.

"Guys! Come over here! I think this station's talking about the situation!"

The others ran over and sat in a circle surrounding the radio as it continued.

"All over the world, these mysterious alien ships are landing in groups in different locations. Some have already started attacking the people of the areas upon landing. Just last night there were only a few of these ships that landed in a small town in the state of Delmarva, but now they're everywhere! The aliens have declared war on Earth, and many countries are preparing to fight them back. World leaders are already meeting on the situation, and will come to a decision in the next hour."

Peridot and Pearl had both screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed both.

Greg shushed them.

"Shhh! We're trying to hear the broadcast!"

"Besides the already disclosed location of the small town in Delmarva, these are the other locations of the landed ships. The locations are as follows: Waterloo, Belgium, the island nation of Iceland had been captured and completely cut off communications from the rest of the world, Rome, Italy, Saint Petersburg, Russia, and a small part of Mongolia. None of these locations is safe for civilian travel."

"This is big…" said Doug.

The radio broadcast continued.

"The results of these situations are as follows: All air travel in Belgium is cancelled, and its capital of Brussels is completely on lockdown. Iceland is in total isolation. Rome has turned into a battlefield, and the civilians of the Italian capital have no way to escape! Moscow is completely fortified, and air and ground patrols all around the city has massed. And in Mongolia, the people are panicking. And, in the small town in Delmarva, more alien forces are landing there now. Washington D.C. and other cities near Delmarva are on lockdown and increased air and ground patrols."

Garnet spoke.

"We need to get away from here. Even further from Beach City."

The rest of the group looked to her as she continued. Priyanka spoke.

"But where should we go?"

Garnet replied.

"Somewhere very far away from Beach City. Very, very far…"

Connie spoke.

"But what about my training?"

"That'll have to wait." said Garnet, "We have no time now. Everyone get everything packed back into the van! We're leaving!"

Everyone split up to grab things to load back into the van.

"So much for hiding out here." said Greg as he turned off the radio and loaded it into the van.

After everyone was done loading stuff back into the van, they closed the back doors and the van started. It started driving down the hill from the barn back to the main highway, which had long been abandoned, with no cars for miles.

 **The Pentagon-Present Time**

In the Pentagon, soldiers everywhere were running from office to office, to section to section, to door to door, as everyone was being briefed on the global situation.

Then, from one of the escalators of the building emerged a man wearing a black suit and tie, with black suit pants. The man was pale and had chestnut hair. On his suit he wore a little pin that had an eagle on it. Emerging from behind were two U.S. Generals. The man and the two generals walked into a dark room, littered with television screens. The man sat in a chair, and the television screens all turned on, revealing many different people.

These were world leaders. Many, many world leaders.

One man with grey hair and a tired face on a screen spoke.

"Mr. President, why again could this not have been held at the United Nations headquarters?"

The chestnut haired man spoke.

"Because, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, you never know what could happen with these aliens. They could attack at the UN headquarters. And not everyone could be able to make it there anyways because of said aliens. Now, I've called you all to talk about this. Belgium, what's the situation?"

A man with brown hair in a bowl-cut fashion spoke.

"The aliens have landed in great numbers in the open fields and towering hills of Waterloo. Our military plans to call in massive airstrikes while we get foreign help."

"Good." said the U.S. president, "And Norway, what's the situation for Iceland?"

A black haired man spoke.

"Iceland is isolated from the rest of the world. The leader of the nation was killed by enemy missiles hitting his residence."

The leader of Sweden spoke.

"Iceland was easily captured by the enemy because of the nation's lack in a military."

"What about Italy?" said the U.S.

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom spoke.

"Both the leader of Italy and the Pope had been killed during enemy capture of the city of Rome."

"And Russia?"

The leader of Russia, a bald man, spoke.

"We are standing by before dealing with the situation in Saint Petersburg as we wait for full military order. I am currently in the bunker of my residence palace inside of the heavily fortified Kremlin walls."

"Alright. And finally, Mongolia?"

Suddenly, a screen turned on, revealing a man with black hair.

"Hello."

The U.S. President saluted the man.

"Hello China. Where might Mongolia be?"

The leader of China spoke.

"Mongolia is occupied. He cannot make it to the calls right now."

The U.S. President spoke.

"Well men, we need to find ways of dealing with these aliens."

The leader of Germany spoke.

"Please, no nuclear weapons. If you ask me, nuclear weapons are not the answer."

The U.S. President spoke in reply.

"I assure you, I'll make sure no nuclear weapons are launched by any nation possessing them."

Germany replied.

"Danke, U.S."

Canada spoke.

"I have an idea."

"Speak, Canada." said the U.S.

"Well, what if whichever nations are willing to help the certain countries being attacked, they form coalitions to bring in combined military forces to help?"

The U.S. thought. He then spoke.

"That's a great idea, Canada."

Most of the other world leaders nodded in agreement.

"We will need names." said the United Kingdom.

"We'll help Belgium." said The Netherlands.

"We'll help too." said Denmark.

"Ja, us too." said Germany.

"Oui." said France.

"Of course, Belgium will need our assistance too." said the United Kingdom, "Looks like we are experiencing the SECOND Battle of Waterloo. Might we call ourselves the Western European Coalition?"

Norway spoke.

"Sweden, Finland, will you help me in the fight for Iceland?"

"Yes." said the two.

"Good. We shall be the Nordic Coalition."

Greece spoke.

"We'll help Italy in their defense."

Spain spoke.

"We'll help too."

France spoke.

"I have an idea. I'll split my northern military for Waterloo, and my southern for Rome."

"We shall be the Mediterranean Coalition." said Spain.

"Russia, how about you? Request any help?" said the U.S.

"I think I can help myself good enough. The number of alien soldiers in Saint Petersburg seems small enough for my 1 million plus military."

"And how will Mongolia save itself?" said the U.S.

China spoke.

"I shall help Mongolia with my forces. I shall call it the Dragon Coalition. I will contact Mongolia as soon as I can saying we're helping."

"Good good, this is very good." said the U.S., "Now to my own domestic troubles. Canada, may you help me in this crisis?"

Canada spoke.

"Of course. Canada is honored to help its great friend the U.S. during its dark times."

"Thank you, Canada." said the U.S., "We shall be known as the Coastal Coalition."

The U.S. saluted all the other nations, and they saluted back. The U.S. turned to one of the generals.

"General."

The General saluted.

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"If I recall correctly, there is a team of females in Beach City known as the Crystal Gems?"

"Yes sir."

"I want radio stations to send messages to them. They are powerful people seemingly from the same alien race as the ones attacking, but are protectors of Earth. We need their help."

The General saluted once again.

"Yes sir!"

 **Greg's Van-Present Time**

Inside the van was silent. All that could be heard was the van's engine and the sound of tires hitting the highway pavement. Greg broke the silence.

"Hey, umm. Why don't we listen to some music?"

Greg turned on the radio, but there was a breaking news broadcast. Greg turned the knob through different stations. He suddenly stopped turning the knob when he heard one of the stations mention the Crystal Gems.

"Crystal Gems, if you can hear this, we need your help."

Everyone's attention was turned to the radio.

"We need you. You are powerful people, and we know you are dedicated to protecting Earth, that's why your duty to protect Earth is needed. If you get this and want to help, come to Washington D.C., the military will let you through, and escort you to the Pentagon for briefing on what you can do to help. You can help lead our army to victory against the aliens in your town. Please! Help us Crystal Gems! We need you!"

Everyone went silent.

"Sh- Should we do what they say?" said Doug.

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"Seems like we should. The United States Military will help us in the fight. We should go to Washington. Greg, we're heading to Washington D.C. right now…"


	8. Invasion Day One

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Invasion Day One

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Inside the Burning Room, Yellow Diamond was standing in front of two hologram images of Blue and White Diamond again.

"My army has successfully landed in several different locations on Earth. The humans are sure to submit."

"That's great, Yellow Diamond." said White Diamond, "Will you ever need any help from me and Blue Diamond's forces?"

Yellow Diamond replied.

"Only when my current army is rapidly decreasing in numbers."

"Very well." said White Diamond.

Blue Diamond spoke.

"Do you think this will work? I mean, there's still the threat of the Crystal Gems."

"No worries, sister." said Yellow Diamond, "Rose's army has decreased to a very small number from what my scouts had said."

"But sister, won't that traitorous Peridot give information to the humans on our technology and how to stop it?"

Yellow Diamond replied arrogantly.

"With all the panic the people of Earth are in, I don't think they'd listen to one of OUR kind."

White Diamond nodded.

"Well, you do have a point there."

"I assure you, my sisters, we will win this."

Yellow Diamond lifted her arm up with balled fist and shouted.

"For Homeworld!"

Blue and White Diamond did the same.

"For Homeworld!"

"Yellow Diamond signing out."

The two holograms of her sisters disappeared. Yellow Diamond gave a sinister grin.

 **Shores Of Iceland**

A small Icelandic town, burning to the ground. Flames and smoke rising high. Near the city, the smoking ruins of a passenger jet, shot down attempting to fly innocent civilians out of the besieged island nation. There were dead bodies everywhere. Men, women… even children. Stepping over the smoldering ruins of the town were Homeworld Gems, with laser rifles in hand and white helmets on their heads.

Then, from building to building, three shadows passed by. One of the shadows was smaller than the other two. The shadows disappeared behind another building. The source of the shadows were three humans, a man, a woman, and a child.

The man wore a buttoned red coat with blue jeans and brown boots. He had brown hair, and held a double-barreled shotgun.

The woman was blonde and wore a grey shirt and grey pants. She also wore brown boots, and held the child in one hand.

The child had brown hair down her back, a green dress, green dress shoes, and held a dog in her free hand.

The woman spoke to the man.

"Honey, are you sure we can get past them?"

The man replied.

"I don't know, but if we get caught, I want you and Agatha to get to the boats and out of Iceland, and leave me behind while I distract them."

The woman had tears in her eyes.

"But I don't want to lose you."

"I must distract them to save you two."

The man peaked to see if it was clear to proceed.

"I don't see them. Let's go."

The three humans proceeded past buildings stealthily. Along the way, they passed by dead bodies. The sight of the bodies made the little girl, Agatha, cry.

"Mommy, why is this happening?"

The woman replied.

"I don't know."

The man gripped his shotgun tightly in his hands.

"Now, there's a boat on the shore not too far from here that's headed for Greenland."

The three stopped and hid behind a shed as a Homeworld Gem walked by. Once the Gem was out of sight, the humans proceeded.

They soon made it to the edge of town, and saw at the bottom of the hill a dock, with a boat loading people on.

"There it is." said the man, "Let's go."

Suddenly, the dog that the little girl was holding started barking at a Homeworld Gem up at the top of the hill. This caught the Gem's attention, and she saw the humans. The Gem ran towards them. The humans started running towards the boat at full speed.

"Agatha, why did you have to bring the dog with us?!" said the man.

The Gem neared them. The man pointed his shotgun at the Gem and fired a shot. The shot hit the Gem's abdomen, but it only slightly phased her. The man shot a second time, this time the shot hit the Gem's chest. This time, the Gem was thrown back from the force of the shot. This gave the family time to escape.

The Gem stood back up and pointed her laser rifle at the family. She shot it, but the laser missed the man by a few feet, hitting the ground. The man reloaded his shotgun and turned back around to shoot the Gem again. The woman stopped and ran back to the man.

"Honey, come on!" said the woman, who was yanking at the man's arm.

The man struggled to get the woman away.

"No! You and Agatha get on the boat!"

"But we're so close to it!" said the woman.

The woman used all her strength to yank the man back, pulling him to the boat. The Homeworld Gem shot her rifle again, missing. The man shot back, hitting the Gem in the face and launching her back.

The people on the boat were motioning the family to get on.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

The family got onto the boat, and the crew quickly started up the boat and drove it. The boat left the dock at full speed.

The Homeworld Gem stopped at the dock and looked onto the boat, sailing out to the sunset sea.

 **Rome, Italy**

In the war-torn Italian capitol of Rome, humans and Gems were battling it out. Italian soldiers stationed in Rome were attempting to fight off the invading Gems. People were scattering through the city, and their cars dashing through the streets attempting to escape.

Italian soldiers in the Colosseum were fighting off Homeworld soldiers surrounding it. The famous landmark of Rome, which was used for entertainment during Roman times, was now being used as a fortress. Shots from both sides through the structure. Grenades thrown from Italians exploding next to Gems. The Italians were putting up a good fight, but they were overwhelmed by Gems.

Homeworld Gems busted through the metal gates and bars in the many entrances of the Colosseum and stormed in, shooting and even using their summoned weapons on Italian soldiers. Gems were storming in, climbing the walls of the Colosseum to the top.

Once at the top of the Colosseum, a Gem soldier planted a flag, showing the three Diamond symbols, into the stone and marble of the structure. The Gems surrounding the Colosseum cheered. Other Gems were storming through the Roman Forum.

 **Saint Petersburg, Russia**

Fire towering high into the air. Dead bodies piling up the streets. Boats on fire and sinking on the river. The Peter and Paul Fortress was taken, the Winter Palace was on fire, the Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood was destroyed, with its towering structures resting in the river beside it, and the streets are abandoned.

Russian and Homeworld soldiers were fighting in the streets. Lying on the ground was a white haired civilian. He struggled to get up, and a Homeworld soldier stepped up beside him. He looked up at the Gem, who pointed her laser rifle at his head.

"Burn in hell, you bitch…"

The Gem became angry at the insult and fired her rifle. The man's body went limp, and it fell onto the pavement. The Gem then walked away.

 **Waterloo, Belgium**

Amidst the fields of Waterloo were Homeworld soldiers. There were so many. Atop the Lion's Mound hill, commemorating the original battle of Waterloo on June 18th, 1815, were Gem soldiers, studying the lion statue.

Down at the fields were many hand-shaped crafts, soldiers, Gem artillery, other Gem war devices, and in the air were many Homeworld jets circling around the area, patrolling the skies.

Emerging from one of the hand-shaped crafts was a particular Homeworld Gem. This Gem was tall and thin. She wore a dark green Homeworld outfit with yellow diamond shape in the chest area, with purple overcoat, and a purple cape. She had light green skin, though at her hands, her skin was dark green. She had yellow eyes, light green hair, but at the bottom was pink, and a rainbow-colored gemstone on her chest that could be seen just above the yellow diamond shape on the Homeworld outfit. She held a golden staff with three dark green crystals on the top.

The Gem soldiers around her bowed. Another Gem emerged behind her.

"Commander Fluorite, We are here. Earth…"

The light green Gem spoke.

"Yes. We should get positions ready immediately. Once we're ready, we can advance farther."

The other Gem bowed.

"Yes, Commander."

The Gem walked away, and Fluorite looked to her forces.

 **Mongolia**

From the high hills of Mongolia, surrounded by tall mountains, Homeworld Gems were scanning the area. Another Gem commander was watching her soldiers.

The Gem was tall, had light blue skin, light blue eyes, with yellow transparent glass covering them, blue hair in a bowl-cut fashion, and a black gemstone with red streaks on her forehead. She was Commander Bloodstone.

She looked on to the soldiers.


	9. Arrival In DC

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: Arrival in D.C.

[*]

 **Outskirts of Washington** **D.C.**

Greg's van was driving through the bustling highway of the D.C. outskirts. Many cars passed by. Steven looked out at the highway. Soon, he saw a sight that awe-strucked him. He saw the towering pillar of the Washington Monument, the structure high in the sky. They were now outside the D.C. area.

But, as he saw the first sights of D.C. from afar, the van suddenly stopped. Steven was confused.

"Hey, what's the holdup?"

Greg spoke.

"I know D.C. has heavy traffic, but I didn't think THIS much heavy traffic!"

There were stopped cars as far as the eye could see, all stretching from a certain point near the bridge crossing the Potomac river into the nation's capitol. Greg was frustrated.

"It's gonna be a long night."

Peridot became annoyed.

"Ugh, why are humans so slow in transport?! We barely have any "traffic" on Homeworld."

Garnet turned to Peridot.

"Welcome to Earth."

Pearl sighed.

"Well, I guess if we're going to be here a while, I guess we should start friendly conversations?"

The others looked to Pearl with worried expressions. Pearl became a bit embarrassed.

"Well, who will start first?"

Amethyst shrugged.

"Look Pearl, how can we have nice conversations when Homeworld is invading?"

"Well, I just thought, since we have nothing better to do, that we could- You know, I- Did you hear about- Ugh…"

Steven spoke.

"Usually I would come up with a light-hearted joke or song, but that's just not me now. I realised after I turned fifteen that I should be more serious in situations. Now, if we were not in trouble, I would come up with a conversation, but that's not the case. Sometimes you gotta grow up."

Pearl thought about the fact that Steven WAS growing up, then she had a crazy idea. She looked to Garnet.

"Garnet?"

Garnet turned to Pearl.

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Steven IS growing up, do you think we should tell him the truth about Rose?"

Garnet thought and spoke.

"Well, you're right, he has grown up, and Homeworld is invading, and also, we don't have anything better to do right now."

Pearl looked back to Steven.

"Um, Steven?"

Steven looked back up to Pearl.

"Yeah, Pearl?"

"I think it's time we told you, and we have nothing better to do. *sigh*. Here we go."

Pearl displayed a holographic image of a tall Gem. The Gem wore a pink dress, had flowing pink hair in curls just like Rose Quartz, and had Rose's sword.

"A long, long time ago, before the Rebellion even started, there was a fourth Diamond... Pink Diamond..."

Pearl then showed a hologram image of the Diamond Authority symbol, but with an extra pink colored diamond shape on the top.

"Unlike the other Diamonds, Pink Diamond was kind, caring, and considerate, just like your mother. Then, one day, Pink Diamond authorized the creation of a Gem, a Gem that shared her personality, that Gem was your mother, Rose Quartz."

The hologram switched to an image of Rose.

"Pink Diamond immediately made Rose commander of her division. As Commander, Rose was given a servant Pearl, me, and she had her own sword to be forged from nearly indestructible material. Then it happened..."

Pearl displayed an image of Earth and Homeworld crafts flying towards it.

"The day Homeworld found Earth. Rumors on Homeworld had spread that this new planet was unlike any planet any Gem had ever seen before. That sparked Rose's immense curiosity. She took a trip to Earth, and brought me along. She immediately fell in love with the planet. Everywhere she looked, she had stars in her eyes. She saw so many beautiful things. Then she saw the life on it. Antelopes, Lizards, Beetles, Butterflies… Humans… She had a peaked interest in the human life. At that time, human civilization had only just begun."

She switched to a hologram image of a Human village, with huts everywhere and woodfires beside them.

"Leaving behind their nomadic lifestyle, following the herds of other animals for food and only stopping for a few days and then going back to travelling, humans found ways of farming and keeping food in one place. So they created primitive towns. Rose had predicted that humans would survive for centuries by advancing past any other animal, and becoming the dominant species on Earth, and she was right."

The hologram switched to Rose talking to the towering Pink Diamond.

"Once she returned to Homeworld, Rose told Pink Diamond everything about the Earth, and Pink Diamond was awestruck. Pink Diamond was looking forward to see the planet for herself."

Now there was a hologram of the three other Diamonds.

"But the other Diamonds had different plans."

She then showed a hologram of many Gem soldiers constructing something in a canyon, with the Diamonds looking on with sinister looks.

"They ordered for the Kindergartens to be made immediately while the Gem volunteer citizens on Earth were busy constructing their own colonial civilizations. They thought that creating more Gems from foreign life is key to Homeworld's survival. They didn't care about other life except their own, but Rose and Pink Diamond cared."

Pearl switched to a hologram of Pink Diamond, with a furious look.

"Pink Diamond was angry with her sisters. She decided to try peaceful terms. Pink Diamond wanted to talk with them peacefully about stopping the Kindergarten program and for Homeworld to coexist with humans and all other life on Earth."

The hologram switched to Pink Diamond speaking with the other Diamonds, but all the other three Diamonds shook their heads in disagreement. Hologram Pink Diamond became furious and walked away.

"The Diamonds would not back out of the Kindergarten program."

It switched to Pink Diamond speaking to Rose about the disagreement with a sad look.

"Pink Diamond told Rose about the other Diamonds' refusal to stop the Kindergarten program."

Hologram Rose started to think privately.

"Then, Rose had an idea. She decided to rebel."

The hologram turned to Rose talking with Pearl.

"She first asked me as her second in command of the rebellion. I myself was very uncertain about this, but I decided to help to protect Rose. Rose then asked for her original army on Homeworld to help."

The hologram switched to Pink Diamond getting the news about Rose's rebellion.

"Pink Diamond got the news of Rose's rebellion, but she wasn't angry, in fact, she was highly interested. Pink Diamond had decided to help Rose secretly in the rebellion. She gave Rose supplies and had the soldiers of her division join Rose."

The hologram turned to the other three Diamonds talking with each other.

"But the other Diamonds became suspicious about Pink Diamond continually visiting Earth AS her soldiers were joining Rose's cause. Then, one day..."

The hologram turned to Pink Diamond and Rose meeting.

"Pink Diamond was meeting Rose on plans, but then, her soldiers came in with news."

In the hologram of Rose and Pink Diamond, a Rebellion soldier came in and warned the two.

"Homeworld soldiers were advancing to Rose and Pink Diamond."

Pink Diamond looked back down to Rose and put her hand on Rose's head. Suddenly, both Pink Diamond and Rose's eyes glowed a pink aura.

"In a final act of desperation, Pink Diamond transferred all her Diamond power into Rose. She told Rose to run, run as far away as she could... So she did."

Hologram Rose ran out of view while Pink Diamond was being tackled by many Homeworld soldiers before she was met face to face with Yellow Diamond, who grabbed her by the neck.

"Rose ran with her army, leaving Pink Diamond to Homeworld."

The hologram switched to Pink Diamond being thrown onto the floor by Yellow Diamond. Pink Diamond looked up to Yellow Diamond in fear, with tears running down her face.

"Pink Diamond was to be executed."

The hologram switched back to Rose, who summoned a ball of pink energy from her hand.

"Rose began unlocking her newly gained powers right away to help in the rebellion. The rest you already know, we won in the end."

The image of Rose Quartz morphed into Steven.

"You now bear Rose's Gem. Steven, you possess great power, more than you ever thought before."

Hologram Steven summoned two shields from both hands, and was suddenly surrounded by dozens of Homeworld Gems. They all charged at him, and he swiftly took them down around him.

"You could be able to defeat me, Amethyst, Peridot, Connie, even Garnet combined fairly quickly. You could be unstoppable…"

The hologram image of Steven standing over dozens of fallen Gems dissipated, leaving Steven stunned. Pearl looked to Steven.

"Steven, you are the key to defeating Yellow Diamond and ending this war once and for all. You can control all the powers within you and become the most powerful Gem in history…"

Steven couldn't think of words. For his human half, this was a lot to take in. Connie and the Maheswarans were amazed by this shocking revelation. Greg broke the silence.

"Hey guys, look like we've reached the end of this traffic."

Greg's van has reached the end of the entrance bridge that crosses the Potomac into the city. Beside them was a small makeshift pass hub. There were two soldiers guarding it, with a third one at the window. Greg's van stopped next to the hub, and the soldier at the window took out his hand.

"Driver's License, please, to verify that you're human."

Greg took out his Driver's License and handed it to the soldier. The soldier looked through it and gave it back to Greg.

"You may pa-"

The soldier noticed Garnet sitting in the back. He then motioned for one of the two guards to him. The guard, holding an assault rifle, walked over to the soldier, and the soldier whispered to him. The guard walked over to Greg's door.

"Sir, please open the back of your van."

Greg felt nervous, but decided to comply with the soldier.

"Uh, yes sir."

Greg got up from the driver's seat and walked over to the back. He opened the back doors, and there were the three soldiers. The Gems looked to the soldiers with nervous expressions. The soldier from the window spoke.

"You must be the Crystal Gems of Earth…"

Pearl nervously answered.

"Y-Yes…"

The soldier suddenly changed to a cheerful look.

"Great! We've been waiting for you! We need all the help we can get, you know."

The soldier looked to Steven, who was staring blankly to the walls of the van ahead of him, with a shocked face. He never looked away, he never blinked. He just sat there, staring.

"What's with him? He looks like he's got the Thousand Yard Stare. I remember when I had that. Afghanistan, one year ago… It was crap…"

Greg turned to the soldier.

"Eh, he's fine. Anyways, how shall we help you?"

The soldier answered.

"You will be briefed on your purpose at the Pentagon. Want a Military escort there?"

Greg replied.

"No, we're good."

The soldier replied.

"Alright, you can pass."

Greg's van proceeded, crossing the Potomac. They were now passing near the Lincoln Memorial. Connie was amazed by the beauty of the city.

"This place is amazing! I've always wanted to see the capitol."

They then passed the World War Two Memorial. Once they passed the Washington Monument, Military Jets flew by, on their air patrol.

After a few minutes of driving and sightseeing, Greg's van made it to the Pentagon outer parking. Greg turned to the back of the van.

"Well, here we are."

Connie, who was sitting beside the frozen Steven, patted his back.

"Steven?"

He didn't respond. Connie this time shook him.

"Steven?"

This time, Steven closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, opened them. He then turned to Connie.

"Yeah? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, this "Rose got Diamond powers" thing is messing me up."

Connie spoke.

"We made it to the Pentagon, Steven."

Steven stood up.

"The Pentagon?"

Steven opened the back doors of the van to see the Pentagon. The five sided building, soldiers marching nearby, and a military helicopter rising from the heli-pad next to the building. Steven was amazed by the size of the building. It stretched so long for each sides. Steven stepped out of the van, to which the others followed. They stopped as a line of marching soldiers neared them. The commanding soldier stopped.

"Halt!"

The commanding soldier examined the group.

"Are you the Crystal Gems?"

Steven responded.

"Yes."

The soldier spoke.

"I didn't ask you, civilian, I was asking the women."

The Gems gasped and walked next to Steven.

"Steven is a part of the Crystal Gems, Yankee Doodle! In fact, he's the child of our original leader, Rose Quartz!" said Amethyst.

The soldier asked.

"Then where is Rose Quartz?"

The Gems hesitated.

"Deceased…" said Pearl.

"Well, no time to talk about that, welcome to the Pentagon. You will soon be briefed on what you can do to help us. Come with me."

The crew followed the line of soldiers, but the commanding soldier stopped Greg and Connie's parents.

"Oh no, you can't come."

"What?!" said Priyanka.

"But, we've been helping the Gems." said Doug.

"I'm sorry, but where these guys are going, civilians aren't safe." said the commanding soldier.

"Where are they going?" said Greg.

"That's none of your business." said the soldier.

"Where?!" boomed Greg.

The soldier decided to answer Greg's question.

"They are going to the frontlines."

The three gasped as the soldier continued.

"They are now in the hands of the U.S. Military. In fact, they'll be commanding it. That's their purpose. That's their mission. That's their duty…"

Everyone went silent until the soldier spoke again.

"Would you like to check into a hotel here in D.C.? I know a great deal right here in the city, you can stay there until the war's over."

Doug spoke.

"Can we at least say goodbye to them?"

"Very well."

Greg and the Maheswarans walked to Steven and Connie. Doug and Priyanka said their goodbyes to Connie.

"Connie, you be careful out there." said Priyanka, "Anything, I mean anything can happen there."

A tear travelled from Connie's eye, and she smiled.

"The Gems will train me how to use my powers. Oh, I just remembered!"

Connie ran back to the van and picked up something from the back. It was Rose's sword, the sword Connie would use as a sword fighter. She walked back over to the Maheswarans.

"Here. Since I now have my own sword I can summon, you should have it. For safekeeping, and to defend yourselves when needed."

Connie handed the sword over to Priyanka.

"We'll take good care of it." said Doug.

"Thank you. Me and Steven wouldn't want it lost or fallen into the wrong hands."

Doug and Priyanka hugged Connie, tears running down their faces.

"We love you, honey." said Priyanka.

Connie hugged back.

"I love you too."

Meanwhile, Greg was also saying his goodbyes to Steven.

"Good luck out there, champ. I hope you, Connie and the Gems come back safely."

Steven smiled.

"Now that I know the truth about my mother, I realize my destiny. If Yellow Diamond wants a fight, I'll give her a fight…"

"Wait, you mean-"

Steven finished Greg's sentence.

"I'm going to try and unlock all my powers? Yes. If I'm going to help save the world, I need to reach my full potential. There's more power in me than I previously thought, and in order to be like my mom, I need to unlock them all."

Greg hugged Steven.

"I love you, son. I know you can do it."

Steven hugged him back.

"Thank you, dad. I love you too."

Greg looked to the Maheswarans.

"I'll drive us to a hotel."

Greg and the Maheswarans waved to the group while in the van, and they waved back. Greg's van then drove off back to the city. Steven turned to the soldier.

"Take us to your leader."

The group followed the soldiers to the building. They immediately passed through security and into the building. The doors of the Pentagon opened, and the group marvelled at the inside.

Just then, a five-star General stepped up in front of them. This man had brown hair under a U.S. General cap, blue eyes, and was tall. The General spoke.

"Crystal Gems, my name is General Lesley Campton, and welcome to the U.S. Department of Defense!"


	10. Worldwide Plan

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Worldwide Plan

[*]

 **The Pentagon**

Steven, Connie and the Gems were being escorted through the Pentagon with General Lesley Campton. They kept walking until they stopped at a certain door titled "War Room". General Campton opened the door to reveal a big dark room, with a giant round table in the middle. On the table was a big map of Beach County, the county where Beach City and its neighboring towns are located in. There were many high ranking military officers surrounding the round table looking at the map. General Campton looked back at the Crystal Gem group.

"This is our War Room. We are just going over battle plans right now to take back your beloved Beach City from those Gem invaders."

The men at the table spoke to each other.

"So, we will position our troops ten miles from Beach City, as spy planes have sighted the farthest alien line to be ten miles away from the town." said one man, "We will keep advancing towards Beach City every second every single day by taking out every single line of infantry. Once we make it to the outskirts of Beach City, the Navy will send barrages on the alien invaders' headquarters…"

The man grabbed a red pen and circled around the location of the Crystal Gem Temple.

"The Crystal Gem Temple…"

Pearl gasped.

"But, that's our home!"

The man at the table spoke.

"It's their headquarters now, we have to bombard it. War isn't fair. Anyways, after the heavy bombardment, we will engage a charge on the town, with the help of the Crystal Gems themselves, take the town, then the temple, and drive those invaders out."

Another man spoke.

"What about the Canadians?"

The other man replied.

"They are still rallying up their troops in their homeland. They'll come in later during the campaign."

Another man spoke.

"Gentlemen, let's move."

The Gems cleared the way for the men to exit out of the room. Once they were all out, the Gems followed them. Pearl became worried.

"I didn't think we'd actually be IN the battle. This isn't safe for Steven and Connie. They're young. Maybe we should just drop them off at the hotel and stay with Greg and the Maheswarans."

Connie stepped in.

"No way! I'm a half-Gem now! I've got powers that can help you, if you agree to train me."

Steven stepped up as well.

"Me too…"

Pearl's attention was turned to Steven.

"You do?"

Steven nodded.

"Yes. Now that I know how much power I really possess, and now that Yellow Diamond is attacking Earth, I've decided I should also be trained to unlock all my powers. If I really can be as powerful as you say my mother was, then I'm willing to unlock them. So, will you train me… and Connie?"

Pearl became teary-eyed, and the other three Gems smiled.

"We've been waiting for you to ask that for so long." said Garnet, "Of course we'll train you, Steven… and you too, Connie."

Steven smiled.

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your training sooner before when I was younger, but I'm willing now to become the most powerful Gem in history."

"That's the spirit!" said Pearl.

"Yeah! Get amped, Steven!" said Amethyst.

"We'll teach you everything we know about Rose's power." said Garnet.

"Looks like we have a chance." said Peridot.

"And with mine and Connie's power together, we'll become a great asset to the Crystal Gems team!" said Steven.

"You two will start your training when we get to the battlefield." said Pearl, "Come on, progress waits for no one."

The Gems followed the group of men.

 **Oslo, Norway**

In the Norwegian capital of Oslo, the combined Nordic Coalition was planning their liberation of Iceland. The Nordic Coalition was composed of Norway, Sweden, and Finland. The Norwegian commander spoke.

"With our three combined Naval, Amphibious, and Aerial might, we will surely take back Iceland. Our Navy will combine in a joint raid on the Icelandic coast. We will surround all of the island nation. No alien can get out of Iceland without going through us. Once surrounded, we will bombard the coast with our ships, and once they have been weakened, we will send thousands of joint paratrooper units into Iceland and take out the invaders."

Finland spoke.

"My Finnish troops will be divided into two, one side helping in taking back Iceland, and the other defending the coast and Finnish land from the invaders in neighboring Saint Petersburg in Russia which lies on the coast next to Finland."

"Alright." said Norway, "Let's get moving."

 **London, England**

The United Kingdom, France, The Netherlands, and Denmark were looking over a map of the Waterloo area. The commander of the British forces was a man in his 50's, with brown hair covered by a beret, slim head, and a British high rank uniform. His name was Commander Johnson Alter. Beside him was the French commander. He had white hair, with sideburns, slim face as well, and a French high rank uniform. His name was Commander Matthieu Caillat. The men were looking at the map as Commander Alter spoke.

"The aliens are creating positions in Waterloo. Our forces will unite near there and start attacks."

Commander Caillat spoke.

"Two hundred years after the original battle of Waterloo."

"Yes, but this time, you, France, are helping us, not fighting against us." said Alter, "Now, Germany is still rallying up their forces, so they'll come in later. More tactics will be created once we get there and assess the situation at where they're planning to go. Are we all ready to move out?"

The others nodded.

"Then let's go."

 **Madrid, Spain**

Men were looking over a map of the Italian city of Rome and another map next to it of all of the Mediterranean Sea. One man spoke.

"Greece, southern France, and even Egypt have agreed to take back Rome for the Italians. We will surround the Italian coast around Rome with our combined naval forces, and then advance to Rome. There we will take out the invaders and Italy can regain control of their country."

 **Moscow, Russia**

Russian high ranks were looking over a map of the besieged Saint Petersburg.

"We will advance into Saint Petersburg and take it back from those pesky invaders. Luckily, our friend Finland is guarding the coastal waters of the city, so little to no worries about the coastal region."

 **Beijing, China**

Chinese high ranks were standing over a map of the captured Mongolian field.

"We will help the Mongolians surround this area, and repel the invaders."

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

In the temple was Yellow Diamond and her high ranks, including Commander Emerald. They were all looking at a holographic full color image of the area around Beach City at a radius of 10 miles from it at max. Commander Emerald was pointing at key points in the area to put up defenses. She would touch a section, and make a circle around it, which would then create a red field around the holographic area.

"As you can see, we can span our army a long way. We can set up our first defenses in this city neighboring the area."

Emerald created a red field around the town of Evergreen Valley, near Beach City by ten miles, where the same hospital that Priyanka Maheswaran and others worked at.

Yellow Diamond nodded in agreement.

"The human structures will make a great fortification for our front troops. Our forces will be composed of big lines, one after another until they reach right here."

Yellow Diamond created a red field around the entirety of the temple and Beach City. The other commanders nodded their heads in agreement. Emerald looked up to the towering Diamond.

"My forces will make short work of those pesky humans. I will not fail you, my Diamond."

"I know you won't, because you are my most loyal subject. You are dedicated to my cause and my cause only."

Just then, a Gem soldier walked up to them.

"Commanders, my Diamond, we have found something you should see."

The two looked to each other and back to the soldier. Yellow Diamond walked outside of the cave, and the Gem commanders followed.

Suddenly, a humongous pillar of water rose up, and from it emerged something.

It was Malachite, but she was no longer being held up by water chains, but this time Homeworld chrome green chains. Lapis's side of the fusion attempted to break free, but the Jasper side tried to resist Lapis's influence.

"Lapis, stop resisting! We're stuck in these chains!"

Behind Malachite emerged Gem soldiers from the sea, who had found Malachite and chained her back up. Yellow Diamond walked up to the struggling Malachite. Her chest Gem glowed, and she summoned a broadsword, made of yellow diamond crystals. Yellow Diamond thrusted her broadsword through Malachite's chest. Malachite opened her eyes wide, she stopped resisting. Suddenly, the massive fusion poofed in a cloud of white smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Lapis and Jasper could be seen laying near each other. They both regained consciousness, but Lapis was handcuffed by Homeworld soldiers. Lapis struggled to break free. She attempted to channel her hydrokinesis powers, but the handcuffs had the ability to suppress them. Lapis was then carried from both shoulders by two Homeworld soldiers.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Lapis was carried over to Yellow Diamond. The soldiers let go of her, and she struggled on the sandy ground. She looked up to see the towering Yellow Diamond. She leaned down to Lapis and they met face to face. Lapis was overcome by fear. Then, Yellow Diamond spoke.

"You fused with one of my elite officers?"

Lapis could barely make words.

"I- I- I-"

Before she knew it, Yellow Diamond kicked Lapis so hard in the head, she was launched back a few feet. She laid there struggling, and was soon grabbed by the neck by Commander Emerald, and shown before the crowd of soldiers.

"You dare fuse with Jasper?! You've committed a terrible crime!"

Jasper got up and noticed Yellow Diamond. Jasper immediately bowed.

"My Diamond! Finally, help has arrived!"

Yellow Diamond looked down to Jasper.

"Yes. I came to invade Earth. Apparently the Cluster has been destroyed, so I've decided to invade Earth."

Jasper was surprised.

"But, by who, my Diamond?"

"Peridot and those pesky Crystal Gems."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Wait, do you mean the same Peridot that I escorted on that scout mission?!"

"Yes, apparently, she thinks the Earth is worth saving. The poor fool, and she joined the cause of those annoying Crystal Gems."

Jasper became angry.

"When I see Peridot, I'm going to beat her into the ground!"

Yellow Diamond was amused.

"I know you will, because I'm giving you command of the front lines here. I know your worth in our cause. You will be moved to the front lines soon."

Jasper smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, my Diamond! I will serve you with loyalty and honor!"

Jasper looked to the struggling handcuffed Lapis.

"So, what are you going to do with Lapis?"

Yellow Diamond looked to Lapis then back to Jasper.

"For committing the crime of fusing with one of my officers, execution…"


	11. Final Remorse

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: Final Remorse

[*]

 **Outside The Temple**

A line of Gem soldiers were watching the public display on the shore. Lapis was being held on both shoulders by two Gem soldiers. Standing next to the line of soldiers was Yellow Diamond and Gem commanders.

One Gem soldier holding a laser rifle and Commander Emerald stepped forward to Lapis. She lifted her head up to the soldier and the commander. Emerald spoke.

"Lapis Lazuli, you have been charged with fusing with one of our elite officers and keeping that fusion trapped for three years. As punishment, you will be executed."

Lapis broke out in tears. She sobbed loudly. The soldier holding the rifle remained expressionless, but Emerald's face turned to disgust.

"Stop crying, you weakling!"

Lapis was struggling to break free of the two Gem soldiers' grip. The Gem soldiers held too tight. Emerald gave a thumbs up to the soldier holding the rifle beside her. The soldier walked to behind Lapis, who was still struggling to break free. The soldier spoke to the two restrainers.

"Hold her down!"

The two soldiers pinned Lapis down onto the sand, leaving her Gem exposed from her back. The Gem put her rifle right onto Lapis's gem. Lapis was in tears, knowing this was her final second.

 _"I'm_ _sorry Steven._ _I wasn't strong enough."_

*Bam*

The laser left Lapis's gemstone shattered. Her eyes widened to their full extent. She went limp, and the two soldiers let go of her arms, they flopped to the sand. Then, Lapis poofed into a white cloud, leaving the shattered remains of her gemstone on the sand.

Commander Emerald picked up the shattered remains of Lapis's gemstone and threw it at the ocean.

 _"You love the ocean so much? Then you'll be buried in the ocean!"_

Yellow Diamond walked back to the temple, back to business as usual.

 **Meanwhile On The Front Lines**

Jasper walked through the captured town of Evergreen Valley. She was now given command of the front lines by Yellow Diamond. She had reached a line of Gem soldiers patrolling behind cover. One Gem officer turned and noticed her.

"Jasper?! Is that you?!"

Jasper smiled.

"It's me."

"It's been so long!" said the Gem officer, "Glad to have you back."

"Good to be back, Lapis kept me trapped in that fusion for so long. But she won't be a problem anymore. So, are the humans in the area yet?"

The Gem officer answered.

"No, but they might be here soon. But I know we'll win, because we're Homeworld, and you're here."

Jasper smiled.

"I know it."


	12. The New Waterloo-Part 1: Start

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: The New Waterloo-Part 1: Start

[*]

 **Waterloo, Belgium-British And French Formations**

It was near noon, around 11, and British and French soldiers were marching through the fields of Waterloo. They were mainly positioned atop a large hill overlooking the original buildings where Napoleon's French Army clashed with the Duke of Wellington's British forces on June 18th, 1815. The combined forces of the Western European Coalition today were the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, The Netherlands, Denmark, and Germany.

Amidst the crowd of soldiers, a helicopter rolled in. It descended on an open space where no soldier was. It landed, and from it emerged British Commander Johnson Alter, French Commander Matthieu Caillat, the Belgian commander, blonde haired, the Netherlands commander, brown haired with a bit of greying, and Danish commander, shaved brown hair.

The commanders met with their assistant officers. Commander Alter looked to the other British officers.

"My binoculars."

An officer handed him binoculars. He saw from his binoculars Homeworld forces a few miles away on the other hills. They had created lines of artillery and infantry that stretched a long way. He even sighted Gem laser tanks being driven out of the landed hand shaped crafts. Commander Alter called for one of the officers.

"Colonel Haye!"

Another officer stepped up.

"Yes sir?"

"They're positioned in a way that's a lot like ours. The artillery positioning is similar. By God, these aliens know how to do war. Speaking of, is our artillery in the range in which we can effectively hit them?"

The officer put his hand on his forehead to block the glare of the sun as he looked on to the distant Gem positions.

"Looks like it, sir. Once we're ready, we can send in a barrage. But, that must mean we're in THEIR range too."

Alter nodded.

"Let's hope we're ready soon enough to roll the dice first."

Another officer stepped up to Alter.

"We've just got reports that Richtofen has landed in Brussels and is travelling here."

Alter smiled.

"Ah, Richtofen. That man sure knows how to mobilize his troops quickly."

 **Meanwhile In Brussels**

In the Belgian capital of Brussels marched the German forces of the Coalition, commanded by Commander Adolf Richtofen, a 58 year old tall man with greying brown hair, with his commander cap and German high rank uniform. German soldiers were marching and cheering his name. The German commander waved to the soldiers cheering him.

"Richtofen will win!"

"We will march to victory! Waterloo will be saved!"

"The Coalition will be victorious!"

"The aliens will be trampled and stabbed in the stomach!"

"To victory, kameraden!"

 **Back At Waterloo-Gem Homeworld Formations**

Walking through the lines of Homeworld soldiers was Commander Fluorite and her assistant officers. They met with the front line officers. Fluorite was given advanced binoculars that can zoom in to miles away. She looked to the left of her position to see combined British and French artillery batteries set on the hill.

"You can tell by the position of their guns, their might is on the right side. So that's what they're afraid of, their right."

Fluorite gave the binoculars back to the officer and walked forward a few steps to get a better view.

"Therefore, that's where we'll start. We'll distract them on the right, so then they'll send their forces to support them on the right, then we'll move to the center where they've weakened their forces."

 **British Formations**

An officer walked up to Commander Alter.

"Sir, our forces have secured the buildings in the area for defense. The Dutch have secured Hougoumont, the Belgians, Danish and our own British forces at La Haye Sainte, and other combined Coalition forces in the nearest structures."

"Good." said Commander Alter, "We're just about ready."

Then, British Airforce jets passed by, nearing the Gem positions. Homeworld acted fast, and had deployed their own jets. British fighters clashed with Homeworld fighters in the high sky, though on the ground, everyone remained motionless.

The Coalition was just about ready, though they didn't know what to expect from a force outside of their knowing. Commander Alter spoke with Matthieu Caillat.

"How are your forces coming along, Caillat?"

The French Commander replied.

"Just about ready. They're determined to win fo-"

Suddenly, all Homeworld artillery positions opened fire.

The battle had begun.

The first shells hit near combined British and French artillery positions in the center, smoke and dirt flaring up. Some shells never hit the ground and exploded in mid-air, creating smoke not only from ground, but in air.

The Coalition artillery positions fought back.

"Fire!"

The cannons fired, the shells travelling across the area until they hit the Gem positions. Smoke, fire, and exploding shells everywhere. The first casualties of both sides was from their own cannons being hit by enemy shells. Both Homeworld and Coalition soldiers were not phased though as they gazed past the hills and fields to the towering pillars of smoke rising up, and the sound of banging every few milliseconds. Both sides fired in volleys, displaying hard poundings across the hills.

As the first firing exchanges pounded across, Homeworld aimed their artillery for the Hougoumont farmhouse next, after sighting slowly advancing Dutch forces. They fired, and smoke rose from the farmhouse as shells were breaking through.

"Call for the advance!"

Homeworld soldiers ran and walked toward Hougoumont, which signaled the first infantry battling of the war for Earth. Some Homeworld soldiers were motivated by the smoke that rose from the human positions, and that got them excited.

The smoke cleared around Hougoumont after Homeworld stopped firing on it, and the Dutch were recovering from the artillery barrage. They sighted Homeworld nearly half a mile away.

"There they are! Snipers and Machine Gunners get in positions! Shoot them all you can while we regain our defensive posts!"

Men with scoped rifles and machine guns mounted themselves to fitting positions, waiting for the attack.

High in the sky, British and Homeworld fighters were battling it out for air supremacy. One British pilot looked down at Hougoumont, and saw Homeworld advancing towards it from half a mile away.

 **Commander Alter's POV**

 _"They've begun with artillery. Their shells are powerful. They can release_ _a force of impact so powerful, anyone within 50 feet can get wounded, and if that doesn't get them, the shrapnel spreads almost everywhere. It seems to burn through soldiers like acid. It's time for the rocket artillery to fire on the advancing line near Hougoumont."_

I walk to my artillery officer.

"Bring in the rocket artillery. I want them to pound the advancing alien line near Hougoumont."

He salutes and says "Yes sir!", and then walks off.

 **Commander Caillat's POV**

 _"The first shots of war. My brave French brothers are persistent. They'll fight with extreme willpower."_

I hear a loud crackling noise in the air. I look to my right to see Alter's rocket artillery launch, the rockets rising high up into the air.

 _"My God, Alter has returned the mass pounding to the aliens."_

I see the rockets hit the advancing line half a mile from Hougoumont. The fire rising up high. Many rockets pound into the advancing lines. The smoke clears. I see parts of their lines have broken immensely. I smile.

 _"That helped_ _a good bit."_

 **Gem Advancement To Hougoumont**

Human rocket artillery pounds through the lines. Gems are launched back. Many have been shattered by the pounding, but the Gems stay motivated and move on, even though their are clear holes through the crowds.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

The Gem advancement had reached the treeline just beside of Hougoumont. Officers ordered for soldiers to give their all every second of this day. They had now gotten in range of Dutch Snipers and Machine Gunners in the building. They had fired with one simple order: "Fire at their gemstones". If they missed, the bullets were still enough to phase the highly resistant Gems. The soldiers who were fired upon screamed and tripped onto the ground, but the others advanced on and returned fire with their laser rifles.

Then, from a sudden order given by Commander Fluorite herself, the Gems stopped in their tracks just near the building, and Gem artillery fired special double-powered artillery, which when hitting a structure, can bring twice the force as a normal one. The shells hit the building, and as a result of the massive power of the shells, the building was rocked so much, it almost fell completely off its foundations.

The Dutch attempted to recover as quick as they could to hold off the Gems.

"All fire!"

Shots rang out. Humans and Gems alike fell to their backs and stomachs. Gems were advancing onto the building.

 **British And French Lines At Hills**

An officer was transported by jeep to Commander Alter. The officer stepped out of the stopped jeep and ran over to Alter.

"Sir! They're attacking Hougoumont! The building is close to being completely stormed! With your permission, we can move our right forces down there to help the Dutch!"

Alter replied.

"No. I do not intend to split my forces like that, it's not safe. I could be vulnerable then. Our forces will stay where they are for now."

 **Commander Fluorite's POV-30 Minutes Later**

I'm looking through my binoculars at the unmoving human forces on the hill.

 _"They haven't moved. They've stayed where they are. That was not what_ _I intended. If they were to move,_ _I would gain an advantage. These humans are smarter than_ _I first thought."_

I walk over to my assistant officers.

"They haven't moved. We should hit them again with artillery, but this time, with more powerful shells."

I see one of my officers ordering for the heavy artillery to be prepared. They move in position. They are ready to pound those humans to dust. The officer yells out "Fire!". They fire. The shells go so high! It is a pretty sight when I see those shells meet their targets. I can see the fire and smoke rising up. I can practically hear those humans scream for their lives.

More shots ring out, and I get an idea. It seems that the heavy artillery is doing a better job than I first thought. This could be a good chance to move a good portion of my infantry to meet them at their center, like I planned before.

I turn to my second in command, Hematite, a Gem with grey skin, a black Homeworld army outfit, black irises, black hair obscuring her right eye, and with a short ponytail in the back. She has a black gemstone on her neck. She has a mace as a weapon.

"Hematite!"

She walks up to me and bows.

"Yes, Commander Fluorite?"

I speak.

"Advance my center infantry…"


	13. The New Waterloo-Part 2: Tank Charge

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 13: The New Waterloo-Part 2: Coalition Tank Charge

[*]

 **Gem Homeworld Formations In Waterloo**

Hematite had gathered up the center infantry of the Homeworld army in Waterloo. She signaled for the infantry to advance onto the human Coalition's center.

 **British Formations**

Commander Alter was standing next to the Commander of The Netherlands, overlooking in the distance the advancing Gem infantry. Commander Alter noticed the advancing formations.

"They're advancing in a way that reminds me of old line formations upon human armies in Napoleonic times."

The Dutch commander spoke.

"Then I guess we'll meet them in the same style."

The two stayed silent as they examined the advancing formation. After a few seconds, Alter broke the silence.

"This one is going to take careful timing."

Alter walked off to his officers.

As Homeworld was advancing closer and closer, British officers gave their soldiers quick rations of chicken soup and water.

"Get it while you can, lads."

The soldiers gulped their chicken soup and drank their water. One soldier eating his soup noticed another soldier beside him, without his rations, and only looking on to the Gems in the distance. The soldier handed out his soup to him.

"Soup?"

The soldier replied.

"No, thank you."

The soldier then handed him some water.

"At least have some water?"

The soldier continued gazing at the advancing Gems and spoke.

"There are so many of them. This enemy is many. It's like Hell released all its demons onto this land."

Then, an officer called out to prepare.

"Prepare to advance!"

The soldiers grabbed tightly onto their weapons.

As Homeworld was advancing towards the center, on the far right was combined British and French tanks, prepared to start a charge onto the main lines of Homeworld. They waited, and waited…

 **Ten Minutes Later**

At Hougoumont, the Dutch were being overwhelmed by massive Homeworld infantry. The Gems had begun climbing over the walls of the building. At the center, British and Homeworld infantry were about ready to clash, and at the far right, British and French tanks were ready for their charge.

Back at the main British Formations, Alter walked over to his other officers, one of them being the Colonel of a special Scottish battalion, known as the elites of Britain.

"The Dutch are almost completely stormed at Hougoumont. Now's about time for the armored support."

The two officers saluted.

"Yes sir."

The one officer turned to the Scottish officer.

"Colonel, get your elites up onto the crest, I'll bring out the rest of the brigade."

The Colonel turned to his elites.

"The Scots brigade will advance! Requesting artillery fire on the advancing aliens as well!"

The Colonel advanced with his elites forward to meet with the main British infantry against Homeworld. While advancing, men with bagpipes and drums played a tune to boost morale.

Once in range, British and French artillery fired on the advancing Gem line. The shells hit, and Gems were shattered in the process. A good enough barrage to weaken the infantry a good bit while British forces fired upon them. Gems and humans exchanged fire across the field. One British officer in the front motivated troops with verbal speeches.

"On, you brave Britons! Make those aliens tremble!"

Suddenly, a laser from a Gem soldier hit his forehead, leaving a bloody hole on his forehead where it hit. The officer fell on his back onto the dirt of the field.

Back at the British formations, Alter gave the signal for the armored support to charge.

The crowd of British and French tanks as far as the eye could see moved their treads through the dirt of the crest of the hill, advancing towards the main Gem line far away. Through the fields, the Coalition armored support treaded through. The throngs of tanks was truly menacing.

 **Homeworld Formations**

Gem commander Fluorite and another officer was looking on at the human tanks in the distance. Fluorite spoke.

"Those tanks are intimidating, but we'll easily match them with our own."

Soon, a whole line of Homeworld laser tanks formed, ready to counter-charge the human ones. Fluorite turned to the line of tanks and smiled. Then, as the tanks prepared, Homeworld artillery fired onto the incoming human tanks. The shells soon hit, taking out a few of them, but that didn't stop the horde. More Gem artillery barrages came. The tanks rode on. They were like horses, fast and persistent.

Once the tanks were close enough, they were ordered to aim for the Gem artillery.

"Aim for the cannons!"

The tanks aimed their turrets for the Gem artillery cannons. Once they fired, panic ensued for the artillery controllers. Many abandoned their cannons to avoid being blasted. The cannons exploded, and from them emerged roaring flames. The main goal was working out smoothly, but then…

Gem tanks neared the attacking human tanks. They were immediately sighted by the humans, and they were now ordered to change their targets to the enemy tanks. Gem and human tanks exchanged fire. The human shells would blast the Gem tanks' armor, immobilizing them, and the Gems' laser tanks would fire lasers that blew a hole through the human tank armor, then exploding from the inside. The tanks would soon be right beside of each other, shooting their backs, sometimes even ramming into each other. Utter chaos and terror through the crowds of tanks battling. Humans would be blasted inside their own tanks, and Gems would be hit by blasted tank armor from human tank shells.

 **British Formations**

Looking on at the epic tank battle was Commander Alter and Commander Caillat. Alter became worried.

"Our tanks may be taking out a good number of those alien tanks, but same thing is happening to ours. It's like a tie game, both teams gain equal benefits and losses. I suggest we order a retreat of the tanks."

Caillat replied.

"Hmm, you're maybe right. Looks like retreating our tanks to reinforce and defend is the best option now."

Alter turned to one of his officers.

"The tanks will retreat back to here."

 **Back At The Tank Battle**

In the crowd of tanks, the human ones were beginning to retreat.

"Retreat back to base!"

As the human tanks were retreating, Gem tanks were following from behind. The human tanks had to move their turrets 180 degrees to behind them to shoot the Gems chasing them. They exchanged fire. Once the Gem tanks pursuing the humans got too far, they turned back to the original formations.

Once the tanks of both sides returned to their original positions, artillery from both sides volleyed and bombarded each other. Shells and smoke flaring up into the sky.

 **Gem Formations**

Commander Fluorite noticed something way off into the distance on the right of her Gem forces. She called for one of her officers.

"You!"

She then pointed to the source of her concern.

"What's moving there?"

The Gem officer grabbed binoculars and looked to the source.

"I see figures marching."

Another Gem officer with binoculars spoke.

"She's right."

And yet a third Gem officer used her binoculars.

"I see tanks and other vehicles now."

That third Gem officer handed Commander Fluorite her binoculars. She looked through them to indeed see figures a few miles away. There were human soldiers, tanks, military vehicles, and military bikes.

"More humans…"

 **British Formations**

Alter, Caillat, and a British officer were looking through their binoculars at the figures marching miles away.

"Reinforcements." said Alter.

"I think it's the Germans." said the officer.

"Looks like hope has arrived." said Caillat, "But they're still miles away. It may take up to an hour for them to get here."

Back at the Gem formations, Hematite picked up binoculars and looked out at the advancing Germans. She then looked to Fluorite as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter if more humans have come, we are still many, but just in case… Hematite, take temporary command of my whole army while I go out back to a much more quiet place. I've got to make a call…"

Hematite bowed.

"Yes, Commander."

Fluorite walked off, holding a Diamond communicator in her hand.


	14. The New Waterloo-Part 3: Mistake

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 14: The New Waterloo-Part 3: Hematite's Mistake

[*]

 **Waterloo, Belgium**

Commander Fluorite walked off from her Gem formations to an abandoned house in Waterloo. She went behind the building, holding a Diamond communicator device in her hand. Fluorite turned the device, causing it to glow a bright yellow and began hovering in the air. The device then created a yellow diamond shaped symbol, and then an image of Yellow Diamond appeared.

"Yes? Who is it?"

Fluorite bowed and responded.

"This is Commander Fluorite."

"Ah, Fluorite. How is the battle going?"

Fluorite smiled.

"It is going quite well, my Diamond. How's it going at the Crystal Gem base?"

Yellow Diamond answered.

"The human armies have landed in the area, our soldiers are attempting to hold them off."

Fluorite smiled again.

"Great! Uh, just a simple request, but could you maybe send some reinforcements from Homeworld to here?"

Yellow Diamond raised one eyebrow.

"So the battle's not going well and you're lying to me?"

Fluorite sweated and responded.

"No! Our forces are still many, it's just.. we've sighted human reinforcements coming, so I think we should get reinforcements too."

Yellow Diamond thought for a second.

"Hmm, well, I guess I could bring more of my soldiers to you."

"Great! How long will it take?"

Yellow Diamond answered.

"12 hours from now."

Fluorite flared up.

"What?! But I need them now!"

Yellow Diamond answered.

"You said you have everything under control, you can keep your army together for 12 hours, can't you? You are a commander, you know."

Fluorite bowed.

"Yes, my Diamond. Fluorite out."

The image of Yellow Diamond disappeared, and the Diamond communicator descended down into Fluorite's hands, leaving her with an annoyed look.

"Ugh. Well, I guess there won't be any trouble with how many soldiers I have."

 **British Formations**

British commander Alter was looking into the distance at the Homeworld formations. He saw a whole crowd of Homeworld soldiers gather up into the center.

 _"They're concentrating their infantry to the center. What are they planning?"_

Alter turned to Colonel Haye.

"Haye!"

"Yes sir?"

Haye walked over to Alter, who spoke.

"We will move back into behind the hill to provide better cover against the enemy artillery. Gather back up your forces from the front lines to move back with us."

"But sir-"

"Do as you're told!"

Haye walked off. Alter motioned for another officer to order the move. The officer called out to the soldiers.

"The army will retire to the other side of the hill!"

The soldiers turned up the hill and began walking back, followed by artillery batteries being moved up behind them, also seeking the cover of the hill. While they were moving, Hematite noticed this from far away, and her full attention was turned to them. Once she saw the soldiers reach the other side of the hill, she turned to her soldiers.

"They're retreating! The humans are retreating! Prepare a charge on their backs! Gems, are you with me!"

All the other soldiers responded with a loud and simultaneous "Yes!". Hematite laughed in delight and ordered a charge.

"Charge!"

The Gem infantry charged, their inhuman speeds made them fast as a horse. They were ready to take on the supposedly retreating humans. Hematite smiled as she charged with her soldiers.

Once they got close enough in range, the human artillery on the hill opened fire. The shells landed in the mass crowd of Gem soldiers, shattering dozens each time. Hematite's eyes squinted as she ran through smoke. They were now charging straight up the hill after the mass artillery barrage. The human artillery controllers ran back away from the charging Gems. The crowd of Gems reached the top of the hill, now passing the abandoned artillery cannons.

Then, Hematite saw it. Once they had reached the top, she saw that the humans had not retreated after all, but created an unseeable defensive crowd on the field waiting for them. Hematite realised her mistake, but carried on with the charge, hoping it could still help with the battle. She then summoned a black mace from her neck Gem.

The artillery controllers ran into the crowds, which provided protection from the Gems that were chasing them. The officers in the crowd ordered to fire on the charging aliens.

"Protect the artillery soldiers! Shoot up the enemy infantry!"

"Shoot them!"

"Fire!"

"Pile up the enemy infantry!"

The crowd shot at the charging Gems, taking out many. The Gems still had a good distance until they reached the humans. All they could do for now was dodge bullets, as they had no cover.

The charging Gems clashed with the humans. All Hell broke loose. Humans and Gems were killed. They shot each other, they stabbed each other, they even engaged in hand-to-hand combat. It was chaos.

Meanwhile, back at the Gem formations, Fluorite had returned, and saw Hematite's charge from afar. Fluorite ran to her officers.

"What's she doing?! What's Hematite doing?! What's happening?! Can't I leave the field for a minute?! What's she doing there?! How can you go forward with the infantry without armored or artillery support?! What's the matter with you?!"

Back at the battle, at the very other end of the crowd was Commander Alter, who looked onto the clash. Everywhere you turned, there was Gems and humans killed. One bagpipe player in the crowd was playing a tune to keep the soldiers around him motivated. Then, a Gem soldier ran up behind him and cut his back with her sword, causing him to stop playing and fall to the ground.

This battle was intense, but the Gem army was more affected than the humans. With the massive crowd of humans, it was hard to break through it, so the Gems had lost more numbers, but Hematite decided to fight on. Little did she know, Commander Fluorite was furious over her mistake.

Meanwhile, at Hougoumont, the whole building was on fire. Gem soldiers surrounding it walked no further towards it, they just stood and watched the flames.

Suddenly, the building exploded in flames. The flames rose up high. What was left of the building was burning, and the whole place fell from its foundations.

Then, as Gem artillery began another barrage on the humans, one of Commander Fluorite's assistant officers called to her.

"Hematite requests armored support, commander!"

Fluorite shook her head "No."

"No, not after the stunt she pulled."

Meanwhile, as the original clash between human and Gem was almost over, a British officer called over to Commander Alter.

"General Lampford needs reinforcements at La Haye Sainte! Alien forces had just advanced to their from the destroyed Hougoumont!"

Alter replied.

"I can only give General Lampford my best wishes."

Alter then spoke to one of his fellow officers. He pointed over to a nearby artillery battery.

"You, move that battery down some more."

Suddenly, a nearby Gem artillery shell exploded, one of the pieces of shrapnel was launched into the officer's back. His eyes widened and he gasped. Reeling, he fell to the ground. Alter saw the officer, who was struggling to get back up. He had a bloody hole in his back, smoke rising from it. He could hear the sizzling of the burning shrapnel. The officer got up, and two other officers ran to him and held onto his shoulders. One officer called out.

"Someone get a medic!"

Alter closed his eyes, praying silently to God that this officer survives.

Meanwhile at La Haye Sainte, Gem soldiers were storming the farmhouse. Belgian, Danish, and British soldiers attempted to hold them off. Shots ringing out and grenades exploding. But, the defenders were soon overwhelmed. A Gem soldier climbed onto the rooftop holding a Homeworld flag, with the three colored diamond symbols.

"Long live Homeworld!"

 **Meanwhile…**

At the clash between British forces and Hematite's forces, the Gems were just about diminished to zero. Hematite was looking around at the battle around her. She was frustrated at her mistake.

Then, a bullet hit her neck Gem, shattering it. She fell to the ground and exploded in smoke, leaving only her shattered gem remains on the dirt.

 **British Formations**

Alter was standing with Caillat. Then, a British officer beside them spoke.

"La Haye Sainte has fallen, sir.. We can't help them."

Alter spoke to the French commander and good friend beside him.

"It appears, Caillat, that we're losing the battle…"

Alter looked to the sky.

"Please God, give me the Germans soon…"


	15. The New Waterloo-Part 4: Victory

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 15: The New Waterloo-Part 4: Victory

[*]

 **Gem Formations**

Commander Fluorite was standing, watching the battle in Waterloo as she thought to herself.

 _"The humans are beaten. They've bled to death. Now, now move my whole force forward to victory."_

All of Fluorite's forces gathered, and soon they advanced onto the battlefield. They walked with pride, ready to defeat the Western European Coalition. Fluorite watched her forces advance.

Meanwhile, back at the Coalition formations, Alter became worried at the sight of the advancing Gems. He turned to one of his officers.

"I'm abandoning my position on the left."

The officer replied.

"Sir?"

"I want what remains of us here, here!" said Alter as he pointed to the ground below his feet, "Here…"

He looked to his other officers.

"EVERY BRIGADE, EVERY BATTALION, EVERY SOLDIER HERE!"

The other officers walked off. Alter continued.

"And I want every cannon to take out the advancing aliens."

One of the Scottish colonels walked up to Alter.

"Do you also wish for the Scottish Guards to abandon their positions, sir?"

Alter looked to him.

"Yes, every man… If Richtofen.. doesn't come through now.. those aliens will break every bone in my body."

The Scottish colonel walked off, and Alter looked to the distance at the Gem army.

The advancing Gems walked on, while they were being fired upon by Coalition artillery. Flames rising up high from the explosions. Gem soldiers walked past dead human bodies and shattered gemstones, and past destroyed Gem artillery cannons and tanks.

Meanwhile, where Fluorite and her officers were, a Gem officer, who was tired and dirty, ran to them.

"Commander, there are more humans in the woods nearby! Thousands of 'em!"

Fluorite's face turned to dread. She attempted to keep her cool, though still worried.

Back at the British formations, an officer ran to Alter with similar news.

"Sir, the Germans are in the forests on our left! Richtofen is in the woods!"

Alter smiled.

"Ah, thank God, they're here."

 **Forested Area In Waterloo**

Standing on the back seat of a German military vehicle was Commander Adolf Richtofen, motivating his soldiers.

"These aliens dare to set foot on Earth, they will be met by full force! We will help our dying comrades to victory! Show no pity to the aliens, take no prisoners!"

Commander Richtofen took off his cap and waved it in the air. A German officer called for the soldiers.

"Come on!"

The soldiers ran through the wooded areas, preparing to meet Homeworld at their right.

 **Back At The Battlefield**

Gem soldiers marched up the hills. One Dutch soldier was holding another wounded one, and he stopped when he saw the advancing Gems. The Gems aimed their laser rifles at the Dutch soldier.

Then, the Gems were hit by bullets. They fell down onto the ground after being shot and poofed away. The Dutch soldier looked to his left to see many German soldiers charging out. They were yelling into the skies as they charged. The Gem soldiers were startled, and attempted to hold off the Germans.

"Ah! Excruciating!"

"All is lost! Ruuuun! Save yourselves!"

The Gem soldiers began running back into the direction of their base. With all of the losses before, they couldn't take it anymore. Now they were all only thinking about themselves, and not their Homeworld. Not only were they being shot by ground troops, but German jets had flew in and begun diving down and shooting at the retreating Gem soldiers.

Back at base, Commander Fluorite watched her Gem soldiers retreat in the distance. Rage filled her body. She summoned her golden spear and stabbed it into the ground in rage. She then unsummoned it, and turned to her officers.

"Would you be so kind as to CONTROL YOUR SOLDIERS?! The humans are too late! You understand?! Too late! The humans are beaten! Don't you understand?! The humans are beaten! I've been in this position before in one of our other galactic campaigns, but we won the battle, and I want us to win this one too!"

While the main Gem infantry was being attacked by the Germans, at La Haye Sainte, British forces had overwhelmed Gem forces, and it was taken back. A British soldier holding the national flag climbed up the roof of the house, kicked off the Homeworld flag, and replaced it with the British flag. British soldiers who saw this cheered in victory.

German and British soldiers charged together on the running Gem soldiers. Back at the original British formations, Alter and Caillat looked on, smiling.

"My God, Caillat, this battle is now in our favor. The whole line will advance!"

Caillat replied.

"In which direction?"

Alter pointed forward.

"Straight ahead, of course."

All of the Coalition's forces advanced on. German and British soldiers clashed with Gems, shooting and stabbing, and some punching.

 **Gem Base**

Fluorite saw the retreating Gems in the distance being followed by hordes and huge crowds of human soldiers. She decided to leave this planet. She turned and ran over to one of the landed hand-shaped Gem crafts. Her assistant officers followed her.

"Commander! what are you doing?!"

Fluorite turned back to them and replied.

"I'm leaving this trash planet before I'm captured by those filthy organics!"

The Gem officer protested.

"But you can't just abandon your soldiers!"

Fluorite stared coldly into the eyes of the officer. She then summoned her golden spear and stabbed it through the officer's stomach. The officer fell back and poofed back to her Gem. The other officers looked to the gemstone laying on the ground in shock. Fluorite caught their attention by speaking.

"Now, unless you want to end up like her and be abandoned on this planet to get captured or die, you come with me back to Homeworld!"

The other officers hesitated, but decided to leave with her. They all got into the hand-shaped craft. Then, all the crafts in Waterloo closed and began ascending into the air. They hovered in the air for a few seconds before pointing up to the sky. Then, all the crafts light-speeded away, leaving the Gem soldiers stranded on Earth, with all of humanity pursuing them.

The Gem soldiers looked up to the sky. A few threw down their weapons in rage.

"They left us!" screamed one Gem, "They left us! Noooooo! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Then, the Gem soldiers were being surrounded by humans. One of the Gem soldiers called out an order.

"Form a square! Form a square!"

The Gem soldiers created a square from their soldiers as the surrounding humans came closer. The humans didn't shoot though, they just stared at the Gem soldiers. The Gem soldiers decided not to shoot either.

Commander Alter walked over to the crowd of soldiers surrounding what was left of Fluorite's forces. He turned to one of his officers.

"I want to request that the aliens surrender, before more lives are lost."

The officer saluted.

"Yes sir."

At the Gem square, they saw emerging from the crowd of human soldiers in front of them, several British officers, one holding a white flag. The Gems had no idea what the white flag meant, but they still stood silent, giving their attention to their enemy. The officer holding the white flag spoke.

"Brave aliens! There is no need for killing any longer! The commander of the Western European Coalition, Johnson Alter, asks of you to relinquish yourselves of your military career! Will you agree to surrender?!"

The Gem soldiers stayed silent. After a few seconds of silence, one Gem officer replied by yelling out "Never!". Commander Alter, though he was a dedicated commander for his country, was disappointed that his enemy did not wish to surrender.

The officer holding the white flag walked back into the crowd of soldiers, to which the other officers followed. The officers disappeared in the crowd, revealing at the front of the Gem square British soldiers, on the square's right, French soldiers, on the square's left, Dutch, Belgian and Danish soldiers, and at the back of the square, German soldiers, all aiming their weapons at the Gem square, and others holding grenades.

Then, breaking the silence, a British officer yelled out.

"Fire!"

All of the human soldiers surrounding the Gem square fired their weapons and threw grenades at them. Gems were shattered by the bullets, and others were shattered by exploding grenades. Many Gems screamed in pain. After the barrage, the whole square was consumed by the smoke of poofing Gems. Once the smoke had cleared, all that was left was shattered gemstones.

The battle was over.

A tear fell from Alter's eye. He may have been a commander of war, but he would care for the enemy when they no longer deserved death.

Beside Alter stood Caillat, who was indifferent on the fallen Gems. Then, next to Caillat, Commander Richtofen walked up, looking on at the Gem graveyard. Caillat turned to Richtofen and smiled.

"Glad you could make it, Adolf."

Richtofen looked to Caillat.

"Yes. Came here just in time, huh?"

Alter spoke.

"Yes… Just in time…"

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

Standing on the battlefield alone in the moonlight was Alter. He was walking through the still smoking battlefield, examining the shattered gemstones and human bodies laying on the ground. He then looked to one dead British soldier, his eyes still open, seemingly staring right into Alter's eyes. It's like he could hear the soldier's plea for mercy in the hands of the Gems.

 _"Please! Don't you have any kindness in you?!_ _I'm only 22!_ _I'm married!_ _I have_ _a wife and_ _2 children waiting for me at home! Please!"_

A tear fell from his eye as he thought.

 _"Next to_ _a battle lost, the saddest thing is_ _a battle won…"_


	16. Landing

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 16: Landing

[*]

 **A** **Few Miles From Front Lines, Delmarva**

A U.S. military helicopter flew in near the front lines in Delmarva. The first U.S. attacks on Gem front lines were up to 15 to 10 miles from Beach City. The helicopter descended down on an open patch of land, surrounded by trees and a house nearby. From the helicopter, the first one to step out was a U.S. General, followed by Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and finally Steven and Connie.

The group looked around at their surroundings. Trees, a house nearby, soldiers transporting supplies to the front lines via military jeep, and other landed helicopters. Steven looked to an open view on the side of the hill where there were no trees. He ran over there. Pearl noticed Steven running off and followed.

"Steven, what are you doing?!"

"Going to see the battlefield from a view!"

Steven stopped at the edge of the crest, and he saw the battle in the distance. Explosions rising up through the trees, laser beams shooting at U.S. jets, helicopters ascending and descending from the ground, and smoke rising up. He could hear machine gun fire, artillery fire, and many other sounds of war.

"Woah…"

The others stopped beside of him to see the battlefield as well. Everyone was stunned, except for Peridot, who had a neutral face.

"Yeah, this looks TOO familiar."

Peridot continued looking on while the others walked back to the helicopter. The General called to Steven.

"Hey, Universe kid!"

Steven turned to the General.

"Yes?"

The General held a pair of military boots.

"Put these on."

Steven became confused.

"Why?"

"Well, I noticed you were wearing sandals." said the General, "That's not the right footwear for war. Put these on."

The General placed the two boots in front of Steven. Steven decided to put them on.

"Alright."

Steven took off his sandals and fitted on the military boots. He stood up and walked around in them.

"Hey, these are pretty neat. Nice and warm."

The General spoke again.

"Now, Universe and the girl beside you."

Connie spoke.

"You mean me?"

"Yes." answered the General.

"My name's Connie."

"Okay, Connie… and Steven, since we're entitled to keep you safe and out of battle until we really need you, you two can stay in that abandoned house over there."

The General pointed to the house nearby. It was two stories, with a little wooden shed in the back. Steven, Connie and the Gems followed the General to the front entrance of the house. They stopped at the front door. The General turned the doorknob, but it was locked. He tried again. Still nothing. The General called to a soldier.

"You! Help me with this door!"

The soldier ran over to the door and kicked on it once. Steven and the others backed away in surprise as the soldier landed another kick on the door. And then another, and the door busted open. The soldier saluted to the General and walked away. The General gave a nervous laugh.

"We'll fix the door later."

Steven and the others entered the dark house. Connie flipped a light switch, and for a split second, a flash of light, and then a bulb burnout. Amethyst was examining the family pictures of the house owners. Pearl examined how the house was left completely sturdy.

"Whoever abandoned this house sure must've been in a hurry to get out. They must've barely took anything with them."

Connie liked the look of the house.

"This is a nice place. Though the power needs work."

Suddenly, everyone in the house heard Amethyst scream out.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Everyone ran to where Amethyst screamed from. They were led into the kitchen, with Amethyst looking in the fridge.

"No! The loss of power melted all the ice cream, spoiled the milk, warmed the drinks, AND I CAN'T GET ANY ICE, JUST WATER!"

The General spoke.

"Well, I'll see if my technicians can bring back the power so you can have all the ice you want."

Amethyst smiled.

"Oh, thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

"This is a nice place to stay in while we have our training, right Connie?" said Steven.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Peridot turned to the General.

"Human general, I have an important question to ask you."

The General turned to Peridot.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wish to follow your soldiers to the front lines and teach them about Gem technology so they can effectively fight it."

Steven turned to Peridot.

"What? But.. why?"

Peridot answered.

"Steven, I can't train you. I don't know how to summon a weapon, I don't know how to shapeshift, I don't know how to use Gem strength, and I don't know how to fight without my limb enhancers. The most useful I could be to Earth's cause is teach the humans how to deal with Homeworld's technology."

The General chimed in.

"I'll accept your decision. You can be in the ranks of the front line soldiers. Teach them everything you can."

"Thank you, human general." said Peridot, who did a human salute, to which the General saluted back.

Steven walked up to Peridot and hugged her tightly.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you. You're part of the family."

Peridot embraced Steven's hug.

"I'll try my best."

Peridot followed the General out of the house, leaving Steven and the others. Pearl spoke.

"Well, we should get ready for your training, you two."

Connie got excited.

"I can't wait to learn how to summon my weapon!"

Steven had stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! I remember the Gems' weapons were two yellow swords made of crystals."

Connie had diamonds in her eyes now.

"Swords! That's perfect for me! And I can't wait to train with my jam bud too!"

Steven smiled, and blushed a bit.

"Heh. Yeah.. Jam Bud.."

Then, Steven and Connie heard Pearl call from outside.

"Steven! Connie!"

The two walked out of the house to see Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, with big smiles. Pearl cupped her hands together.

"Steven and Connie, are you ready for your training?"


	17. Connie's Swords

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait,** **I was having driving tests this week, so** **I couldn't work on the chapter.** **I'm back now, and I'll see if** **I** **can get more chapters in this whole week. Enjoy this new chapter.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 17: Connie's Swords

[*]

 **Abandoned House**

"You bet we're ready!" said Steven and Connie simultaneously.

The Gems smiled.

"Then get ready for major training." said Pearl, "You will both be tested to reach your immensive limits. Now, first off, we'll teach Connie how to summon her weapon."

Connie was excited.

"Oh yes!"

"Do you remember what weapon that Citrine Gem was using before you gained her powers?" said Garnet.

"It was two swords!"

Pearl replied with a cheery tone.

"Ah, perfect! So you won't need too much training on using it! Now we just need to figure out HOW to summon it!"

Steven chimed in.

"Wait, you guys aren't gonna tell her how to summon her weapon the way you all did for me, are you? Because that only got me more confused."

"We realize how confused we made you with those examples, and then it turned out that none of those worked for you anyways." said Garnet, "Don't worry, the way we're gonna train Connie is put her in different situations that would get her Gem to summon her swords."

Then, Amethyst yelled out.

"First off! Hey Tyroooooooone!"

Just then, a nearby U.S. soldier swiftly turned to Steven and Connie. The soldier took out an assault rifle with a bayonet attached and positioned in a charging stance. He then ran forward.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Connie leaped up in front of Steven, closed her eyes, and put her arms forward from her body. Pearl called out to her.

"Connie, put your hands around your gem!"

Connie put her hands around her forehead Gem, but nothing happened. The soldier was drawing near, so she put her arms in front of her again, even though she knew that wasn't the right thing to do for a bayonet attack. The soldier ran closer and closer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Then, the soldier pointed the tip of his rifle up into the sky and stopped ten feet from Connie. Connie opened her eyes to see the halted soldier. Pearl looked to Garnet.

"Well, looks like really caring for someone's safety doesn't work."

The soldier walked away. Steven, who Connie shielded, had a very surprised look. Amethyst ran to the soldier and laughed.

"You really scared her good, Tyrone!"

Amethyst balled up her fist, gesturing to the soldier. The soldier smiled and balled up his fist too, and the two fists met in a fist bump. Connie was breathing heavily.

"That was scary… Ah, but I didn't summon my weapon."

"That's alright, we've only started. There's many other ways that you can summon your weapons. We'll keep teaching you different ways." said Pearl.

Connie nodded.

"Alright."

"Hey, try and spin around while putting your hands around your gem!" said Amethyst.

"Well, alright…"

Connie put her hands around her gem and spun around multiple times. Nothing happened. She stopped after a few spins, looking exhausted.

"All that did was make me dizzy…"

Pearl looked to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, that didn't help at all!"

Amethyst just shrugged.

"Eh."

Pearl looked back to Connie.

"Now it's my turn. Connie, a good way to learn how to summon your weapons is to keep calm and focus on that goal."

Connie smiled.

"Yeah. Great idea. Ooh, in my ancestral culture, a good way to keep focus and find peace in yourself is to meditate."

Connie walked over to a nearby army tent. She sat inside, closed her eyes, and crossed her legs. Pearl looked on with a smile.

"Well, whatever works for you."

She then looked to the others and whispered.

"We should give her some privacy."

The group walked away, leaving Connie to herself. Connie was attempting to leave everything out of her mind except for ONE thought, summoning her swords. There was the distant sound of shells exploding, and Connie tried to keep it out of her mind.

 _"Focus. You must focus. Keep calm and you'll finally summon your weapons."_

After a minute, Connie felt at peace, so she continued meditating.

 **Later**

Five minutes later, Steven and the Gems were back, watching Connie, still meditating. Steven whispered to the others.

"It's been five minutes, and nothing's happened."

Amethyst chimed in.

"Yeah, Pearl. Connie looks as much at peace as she can get, and I don't see a weapon."

Pearl sighed.

"Well, I guess her secret to summoning her weapon isn't being calm." She then raised her voice to normal, "Alright, Connie. You can stop. Nothing's happening."

Connie slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"I was really at peace, but it didn't work. *Sigh*..."

"Well, you could try and eat some Cookie Cats." said Steven sarcastically, "But the problem is… they don't exist anymore."

Connie didn't laugh at Steven's attempt to cheer her up, she just sighed again and looked to the ground. But then, Garnet spoke.

"Wait, Connie. Here's a method that could work. When Pearl trained you to sword fight when you were younger, you had gotten stronger not just physically, but emotionally. You know more about your purpose. What you could do is find yourself."

Connie looked up at Garnet.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of your purpose. What drives you to fight with us. Your inspiration."

Connie thought. Then, she found it.

"Yes, my purpose… I thought I never had a purpose until I met.. Steven… I found when being trained by Pearl to not only protect this world and the Gems, but also.. Steven! I'm Connie Maheswaran, and I am Steven's knight! I can protect him and this world!"

As Connie was giving her speech, her forehead gem started to glow. The Gems looked in awe, while Steven had massive stars in his eyes.

"I'm Connie, and with my newly gained powers, I can protect Steven!"

Connie felt a surge of energy travel through her body. A bright orange glow surrounded her, causing Steven and the Gems to cover their eyes. The glow dissipated, with Connie's eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Huh? What happened?"

Connie looked down, and she saw it. Two swords made of orange crystals in her hands. She had a big smile and had diamonds in her eyes. She lifted the two swords up to get a better look at them.

"I did it… I did it!"

She turned her head to a bush next to her. She slashed the bush with one of her swords, creating a clean cut through it, and fell to the ground.

Steven smiled.

"Connie, those swords are awesome!"

"Woo! Go Connie!" said Amethyst.

Garnet crossed her arms and smiled.

"Looks like determination was her key to summoning her weapons."

"I hope you're both ready for your training." said Pearl.

"We're ready!" said Steven and Connie simultaneously.


	18. Training

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 18: Training

[*]

 **Abandoned House**

At the backyard of the abandoned house was Steven and Connie, standing next to each other, and the Gems standing in front of them. Pearl spoke.

"Well, I guess first for your Gem training is to be able to sense the presence of any life-form."

Garnet spoke next.

"Steven's able to do it, so maybe Connie will be able to as well."

Pearl spoke.

"Now, the way this is going to work is we'll run out of sight, and you sense our movements. The way to sense us is to put your mind on that one person."

The Gems ran off into the woods, leaving Connie with Steven. Steven looked to Connie and laughed.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it."

Steven walked away, leaving Connie to her training. Connie thought about focusing on one certain person.

 _"All of the three Gems will be sneaking up on me. How am_ _I supposed to effectively sense all of them when_ _I can only sense one at_ _a time? Well, knowing the Gems, Amethyst is the sneakiest of the three._ _I should focus on her first."_

Connie thought about Amethyst and her sneaky nature. She remembered how she would like to shapeshift a lot to pull pranks. Then, a strange feeling consumed her. She could suddenly hear Amethyst, laughing quietly. Connie could tell the direction where Amethyst was coming from. She looked, but could not see Amethyst. Then, she saw what looked like a purple bird fly up from a tree. Connie still had the strange feeling.

"Amethyst! You can't fool me!"

The bird flew down to Connie and landed next to her. It then shapeshifted back to Amethyst, who was laughing.

"Ohohoho, you got me!"

Then, Connie sensed another one of the Gems. She sensed Pearl, hiding behind a tree. She slowly walked over to the tree quietly. She slowly turned her head to the other side of the tree.

"Yo, Pearl."

Pearl was a bit startled, but then laughed.

"Ah, you sensed me. But you still got to sense Garnet."

Connie put Garnet on her mind, and she sensed her. Connie could sense the direction where Garnet was. She slowly walked towards the source of Garnet's energy. She stopped in front of a little rock on the ground. She was confused. She lifted up the rock, and from it crawled a red cockroach. The cockroach then shapeshifted into Garnet, who smiled.

"Very good, Connie. You're learning how to control your powers fast."

Connie smiled.

"Thanks Garnet."

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

Steven and Connie had both grown stronger from their training. They were learning Gem super strength, leaping high up into the air, and more. Connie had even unlocked a new power with her swords, shooting orange balls of energy from them that could blow trees off of their roots. The Gems were standing in front of Steven and Connie.

"Now for a subject that's been attempted before, shapeshifting." said Garnet.

Steven laughed.

"Oh yeah. I tried shapeshifting before… Wasn't a great day for me…"

"We'll attempt to train both of you on shapeshifting again, and see if you can do it." said Garnet.

Pearl pointed to Connie.

"Now, Connie, the way shapeshifting works is you focus on what you want to be, then just.. do it."

Steven spoke.

"Wait, that's not exactly what Amethyst said before."

Pearl looked to Amethyst and back to Steven.

"Her explanations are not the best. Anyways Connie, just think of what you want to shapeshift into."

"Oh, alright."

Connie thought of what she wanted to shapeshift into. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, her whole body glowed. The glow was blinding. Soon, the glow dissipated. Steven and the Gems looked to see a dark brown kitten. Steven had stars in his eyes at the form Connie had taken.

"Connie! You're so- I- I- I mean- *cough* Great- Great job…"

Pearl looked on at how easy it was for Connie to learn how to shapeshift.

"Wow, Steven and Connie are learning fast. Victory may come sooner than we thought."

Garnet nodded.

"Mhm. The faster they learn, the sooner we can be ready for the final battle. If they keep this up, we'll be days ready before the army supposedly reaches Beach City."

Pearl walked over to the two as Connie shifted back to her original form.

"Alright, Steven. It's your turn. Now, I know shapeshifting before didn't exactly work out, but you gotta keep trying."

Steven nodded.

"Alright. Just gotta think it."

Steven thought of what he wanted to shift into. Then, his gem glowed, but not his whole body like Connie's. This did not blind Connie and the Gems. The glow from his gem dissipated. He opened his eyes to see that his body wasn't different. He then saw only his fingers turned into cats, just like before.

"Oh no! It didn't work!"

Pearl attempted to reassure Steven.

"No wait, Steven! Maybe you forgot something during the shifting process. Maybe you forgot to take into account of thinking of your WHOLE body being shifted, not just your fingers or something."

Steven thought about that theory.

"Oh yeah, I should try that."

Steven closed his eyes once again, this time thinking of his whole body being shifted. This time, a glow consumed Steven's whole body. It blinded Connie and the Gems. The glow soon dissipated, revealing Steven as a beige colored kitten. Connie blushed, and the Gems smiled.

"Nice job, Steven!" said Amethyst.

Garnet clapped.

"You both are learning fast. Soon you'll both be battle ready."

Connie had a sudden thought.

"Oh yeah, I remember something. Steven, remember on your 14th birthday when you magically made yourself look older?"

Steven blushed.

"Yeah."

"If you were able to do that, then maybe I can too."

Steven spoke.

"The way it works is your state of human mind, like if you wanted to be a toddler, you would have to think like one."

Connie thought.

"Well, alright."

Connie thought of herself when she was in middle school.

 _"Oh boy,_ _I'm going to high school._ _I'm gonna be in_ _a lot of honors classes."_

Then, Connie's gem glowed, and her whole body soon glowed too. Her silhouette got shorter until the glow disappeared. Connie was now herself at 12 "and three quarters". Since her original clothing was too big, they sagged. Steven blushed, seeing Connie from when he first knew her. Connie closed her eyes again and thought.

 _"High school. Not exactly as cool as_ _I thought. Too much teen drama for most of the students here. It's annoying."_

Then, Connie shifted back to her 14 year old self. She laughed.

"That was fun. I never realized how much taller I've gotten in two years."

Steven softly laughed. Then, Pearl remembered something and spoke.

"I wonder how Peridot's doing."

Steven replied.

"Whatever she's doing, I hope she's okay…"


	19. Peridot And Humans

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 19: Peridot And Humans

[*]

 **Forest In Delmarva**

Peridot was walking with a group of U.S. soldiers. The sound of shells flying through the sky and exploding surrounded them, and so did the occasional gunshot. Peridot looked to each soldier around her with a nervous face. She still felt awkward around humans, knowing her original purpose when she came to Earth. Then, a soldier beside her, with shaved brown hair under his helmet, and just a bit taller than her, spoke.

"So, you're Peridot, of the Crystal Gems?"

Peridot slowly turned to the soldier in nervousness.

"Y- Y- Yes…"

"And you were originally a technician for Homeworld?"

Peridot began to sweat even more.

"Yes…"

The soldier replied.

"Well, I guess… Welcome to the team…"

Peridot looked around at the other soldiers again. She then saw a soldier nearby look at her. The soldier then made an "I'm watching you." hand gesture. Peridot became even more nervous.

Just then, a Gem artillery shell hit nearby, throwing soldiers around. This scared Peridot, but only surprised the other soldiers. Then, all the soldiers stopped at the crest of the hill. Peridot was curious as to the reason why.

"W- Why are we stopping?"

Then, a few laser beams shot from the bottom of the crest to them. Peridot ducked and saw a few Gem soldiers on the bottom of the crest, with laser rifles. Peridot equipped her arm blaster and charged it. The blaster was done charging, but Peridot hesitated. The soldier who intimidated Peridot before noticed this and shouted at her.

"Well?! Are you gonna shoot or not?! You want to prove yourself, right?! RIGHT?!"

Peridot still hesitated. These Gems used to be her comrades. She wasn't completely certain about shooting them.

"Do it! Show us what you got! Redeem yourself! Everyone's waiting! Are you scared?! DO IT!"

Peridot blasted at the Gems down the hill, exploding upon impact. The blast launched back two Gem soldiers, causing them to retreat back into their gemstones. While the other Gem soldiers were distracted, the U.S. soldiers fired upon them. They too retreated into their gems. The soldiers ran down the hill. Once they saw the gemstones on the ground, they shattered them to pieces with bullets.

Peridot was breathing heavily. The soldier who was shouting at her walked up to her.

"It's gonna take more than that to win over my trust, you damned dirty ali-"

"Enough, Private Ferguson!"

Peridot and the soldier looked to the source to see the other soldier Peridot spoke to.

"Don't judge Peridot like that. You barely know her!"

Private Ferguson stood and spoke.

"Yes sir…"

The other soldier spoke again.

"Now, let's continue on."

Peridot stood, and the soldier spoke to her.

"Sorry about that, Peridot. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sergeant Callison."

Peridot just looked away as she spoke lightly.

"Yeah… Whatever…"

The Sergeant walked away, and Peridot looked back to him. She then followed.

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

It was now dark, and Peridot and the group of soldiers were walking through the forest. After walking a few more steps, they had reached an opening in the forest, and they saw an abandoned house nearby. Sergeant Callison called for Peridot.

"Hey, Peridot, why don't you and some of my men go ahead and check out that house?"

Peridot spoke.

"Y- Yes sir…"

Peridot and a few soldiers walked cautiously towards the house. They reached the front door of the house. One of the soldiers slowly opened the door and threw a flashbang in. The soldiers looked away, and so did Peridot, as the flashbang exploded, the blinding light emerging from the front door window. The flash then disappeared. The soldiers quickly burst through the door, looking around. The place seemed completely abandoned. No sign of Gems. The soldiers and Peridot walked in and scanned through the house. Peridot decided to go back outside.

"I'll go check and see if there's any other structures nearby."

"Alright."

Peridot walked out of the house and looked around for any other structure. She then saw that she was near a hill crest. She ran over to the edge of the crest and saw the battlefield nearby. She looked to her left and saw a too familiar town. It was Evergreen Valley. She recognized it from the hospital towering in the center.

 **Meanwhile In The House**

The soldiers looked around the house. The whole house seemed clear. One of the soldiers spoke into his radio.

"You are clear to move forward. House is abandoned."

Sergeant Callison replied through the radio.

"10-4, heading there now."

The soldier put his radio back in his pocket and continued down the abandoned hallway. The soldier did not see the transparent trip-wire in front of him. He got closer, and closer, and closer. His foot hit the tripwire and…

His head suddenly was spurting out blood from the right side from a laser beam travelling through it. The soldier fell to the ground, blood staining the floor. In one of the other rooms, a soldier stepped on a metal plate with a blue glowing light in the middle, which turned red upon touch. A laser beam travelled through his stomach. He fell to the floor without making any screams. Other soldiers in the house set off traps. They were all dead.

Then, the basement door opened, and slowly, a Gem soldier who looked just like Peridot, but all yellow, peaked her head out. She saw the dead soldiers from the set traps. She laughed softly and saw the radio devices for the soldiers. She turned one of her floating fingers into a sharp tip. She picked up each radio device and sliced them in two. Once she was done with that, the Gem opened the back door of the house and ran into the woods, out of sight.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Callison and his men were walking towards the abandoned house. They opened the front door, and when they came in, Callison called for Peridot and the other men.

"Peridot? Guys?"

Callison looked around.

"Where are they?"

Callison then looked down the hallway to see one of the soldiers dead from the tripwire. Callison and the other soldiers gasped. Callison ran to the dead soldier.

"What happened? Did they get ambushed?"

Private Ferguson picked up one of the cut radios.

"They took out the radios."

Private Ferguson then saw the open back door of the house. He ran to it and looked in all directions outside. He then saw something on the ground. A footprint that showed no toes.

"Guys! Look at these footprints!"

The others ran to him and saw the footprints. Callison studied them.

"They look like.. Peridot's footprints…"

"What do you suspect happened to her?" said one of the soldiers.

Ferguson spoke.

"Sabotage…"

Callison looked to him.

"What?"

"I was right not to trust her." said Ferguson.

"Damnit…" said Callison.

Meanwhile, Peridot was watching the battles unfolding from the top of the crest. A tear rolled down her eye. She decided to head back to the house. She walked to the front door and opened it. She was greeted by Sergeant Callison, holding a pistol. Peridot was startled.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You think you can fool us?"

Peridot was confused.

"W- What?"

"That was real dumb of you to kill our men without hiding the bodies."

"W- What? You got me all wrong. I didn't do anything."

"You sabotaged us! You lied to the whole world! You killed our soldiers and ran off, but we saw your footprints!"

Peridot shouted back.

"There's a million of me out in the Universe! Maybe it was another technician Gem!"

Peridot saw no one else lurking in the house.

"Where are the rest?"

Just then, Private Ferguson and a second soldier grabbed Peridot from behind. She attempted to overcome their grip. Sergeant Callison took out a knife and placed it in front of Peridot's stomach. Peridot shouted at him.

"You don't understand! I've been fr-"

Callison stabbed the knife through Peridot's stomach, immediately causing her to retreat to her gemstone, and her limb enhancers fell to the ground.

"What the?!"

Ferguson caught Peridot's gemstone.

"Let's shatter it!"

"No!" shouted Callison, "We must interrogate her! Maybe she'll provide useful information!"

Callison saw a nearby shed.

"There! We'll imprison her in that shed!"

Callison and the others ran to the shed, opened the door, and threw Peridot's gem inside, laying on the floor. The group then barred up the door and windows with nailed wood. Callison looked to the soldier holding Peridot's limb enhancers.

"You! Hide those weird arm, finger, feet things…"

The soldier ran over to a bush and hid Peridot's limb enhancers. Then, inside the shed, Peridot's gemstone glowed. It rose up, floating in the shed. The gem then created a glowing silhouette of Peridot. She stopped glowing, and revealed her form without limb enhancers.

"Framed! I've been framed! I'm innocent, you clo-"

Peridot looked around in the shed, then looked to her bare hands and feet. The soldiers, who were looking from a little crack in the door, were surprised.

"Wow, she's so tiny."

"Like a little green Dorito."

Peridot screamed.

"Gah!"

She then noticed the barred up windows. She ran to them.

"No! No no no! Where am I?! What have you done?!"

Callison spoke.

"We've imprisoned you…"


	20. Human Trust

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 20: Human Trust

[*]

 **Abandoned Shed**

"Why are you doing this?!" screamed an enraged Peridot.

"You sabotaged our equipment." said Sergeant Callison from the other side of the barred up door of the shed.

Peridot was exploding in rage.

"No! You need to understand, I wouldn't do this! I know I don't have the best resume, but I've changed!"

A soldier among the group spoke.

"She may actually be on our side. We shouldn't judge so fast. I mean, she's stayed with the Crystal Gems for two years, what makes you think she would betray them now?"

"She's just been waiting for the right moment." said Private Ferguson, "Looks like she picked the wrong moment."

"Silence, men, I'm going to ask her some questions." said Sergeant Callison, "Now, Peridot, do you still have relations with Homeworld?"

"What?! No! I betrayed them to protect Earth!"

"Then how come we found your footprints at the scene of the crime?"

"There's a million of me out in the universe, it could've been another Peridot or some other technician Gem who killed your men!"

"But you said you're not used to seeing war. You said most technician Gems are never sent into the field of battle."

"Then this other tech Gem must HAVE been sent, and of all the Gems to kill all the humans in the world, that one came to us."

Callison spoke again.

"We'll be back to interrogate you further, right now we've got some other business to attend to."

Peridot heard the footsteps of the soldiers, getting more quiet by the second, until they could not be heard any longer. Peridot sat down in a wooden chair and looked to her feet.

"What did I ever do to get trapped in here? Oh yeah, existing… I'm in here because I was created to serve Homeworld. I'm innocent, but they don't seem to think so…"

Peridot looked to the door of the shed.

"You know, I wouldn't blame them. I'd be scared too of what was once my enemy. I'm still scared of the Gems sometimes, even when they're not attempting to intimidate me."

Peridot started to softly laugh.

"I'm being imprisoned in a flimsy little human shed, made of flimsy oak wood. Why am I acting like this is a steel prison? I can just break through. Then again, I don't want to get splinters…"

Then, Peridot heard gunshots ring out nearby, and the orders travelling between U.S. soldiers. This startled Peridot. Something must be wrong.

"What's going on out there?!"

The gunshots frightened her. She didn't know what to do. She hesitated. But she decided to do something instead of just standing around. She ran as fast as she could at the wooden door, balling up her fist. She punched the door off its hinges, falling to the ground. She looked to see Gem scouts attacking Sergeant Callison's platoon. Peridot gasped and looked around.

"Where are my limb enhancers?!"

Then, Peridot saw one of the fingers from her limb enhancers stick out of a bush. She ran to it and picked up her limb enhancers. She fitted on her right enhancer arm, but was startled by a rustle in the bushes. She aimed her arm blaster at the bush. Then from it emerged a Gem soldier, about to attack her. Peridot fired her arm blaster, leaving a clean round hole through the Gem's chest. The Gem fell to the ground and retreated to its gemstone. Peridot recharged her arm blaster and fired it at the gemstone, shattering it.

Peridot looked over to see Callison's platoon defending against Gem soldiers. Peridot quickly fitted on the rest of her limb enhancers and ran to the others. She neared them.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm comi-"

Suddenly, Peridot was blinded. She felt a sharp pain reverberating through her head. She felt her body hit the ground. After a few seconds, she regained her sight to find herself being towered over by a horrible sight. A Gem who she'd known before.

Jasper.

She had this overwhelming feeling that this was indeed the same Jasper she went with to Earth. Peridot gasped as she tried to stand back up. Jasper put her massive foot on Peridot's chest, slowly crushing her into the ground.

"No.. J- Jasper… please…"

Jasper looked with contempt.

"Peridot, you betrayed Homeworld? You puny technician. What makes you think you can defy and even fight against the great Yellow Diamond?"

Peridot struggled to speak.

"You… You don't get it… There are things in this world worth protecting."

"What?! These filthy human soldiers?! They are worth nothing!"

"They… They've advanced far enough to be able to defend the beauty of this planet from invaders like you and Yellow Diamond…"

Jasper looked to Sergeant Callison stabbing a Gem soldier in the stomach. While the Gem struggled, Callison grabbed his gun and fired, shattering the Gem's stone. She looked back down at Peridot, and dug her foot harder on Peridot's chest. Peridot's body started digging into the ground. She screamed with what little energy she had left.

"No! It can't end like this!"

Peridot morphed one of her fingers into a sharp tip. She sliced Jasper's right leg, creating a large cut. Jasper yelled in pain, and she lifted her foot from Peridot. Peridot took this opportunity to use her arm blaster. She fired it, and it hit Jasper's gemstone. Jasper put her hands to her face and screamed. Her gemstone was shattered. She started glitching, her form stretching out. She looked to Peridot in pain.

"H- How… How did you defeat me so easily? How did you defeat a Gem soldier so easily?"

Peridot stood up.

"Because, you hesitated to kill me. You left me alive to insult me. Big mistake. It gave me the right time to act. Dos vedanya, "comrade"..."

Jasper then exploded in a white cloud, leaving her shattered remains lying on the ground. Peridot looked to see that Callison's platoon succeeded in taking out the attackers. She ran to them in relief.

"You guys are okay!"

Sergeant Callison spoke.

"We saw you kill that orange Gem. Looks like we were wrong about you. You really have changed. We're so sorry, Peridot."

Private Ferguson spoke.

"Especially me. I was the hardest on you. We shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

Peridot smiled.

"It's alright, you guys."

Sergeant Callison spoke again.

"Now, we should move on. We will meet up with friendly forces in the nearby town of Evergreen Valley."

Peridot moved on with the platoon, heading to Evergreen Valley.


	21. Battle Of Evergreen Valley

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 21: Battle Of Evergreen Valley

[*]

 **Outskirts Of Evergreen Valley**

The bushes rustled. From them stealthily emerged Sergeant Callison's soldiers. Callison, who was in front of the group, motioned with his hands to stop. Peridot crouched next to Callison. He pointed to a nearby city, which was in flames.

"There it is. Evergreen Valley, our target. We take the city, we block off most of Homeworld's route outside of Beach City's bay. The rest of our Army's frontal forces will meet us there."

Callison stood up and turned to the others.

"Come on."

The group began their journey down into the city, hiding in case of enemy sighting.

They had soon reached the very border into the city. Gunshots could be heard nearby.

"Looks like our friends are here." said Callison, referring to the other frontal forces in the city.

The group continued on. They peaked over a bush and saw the battle unfolding. American soldiers were charging Gem soldiers, literally formed into rows of horizontal lines. Peridot looked on with fear. Suddenly, Sergeant Callison yelled out.

"Hoorah! Let's go!"

The group charged forward, including Peridot. Humans clashed with Gems. Peridot looked around at the carnage. She saw several Ruby soldiers jump onto Callison, who shook them off and proceeded to bayonet them before they could rebound. She saw Private Ferguson use the butt of his assault rifle to smack another Ruby in the face.

She was so fixated on watching the battle unfold around her, that she didn't notice a Gem soldier rising up behind her. The soldier knocked the back of her head with her laser rifle so hard, it sent Peridot flying. She hit a wall, and groaned in pain. She looked up to see the Gem soldier leap from the crowd to her. She landed just in front of Peridot. Peridot acted fast and charged up her arm blaster. She fired it, and it blasted the Gem straight towards the crowd. The soldier's body rolled like a ball, rolling right to the legs and feet of human soldiers, tripping them.

Peridot rose up and saw Sergeant Callison, pointing over to a nearby building that towered over the rest.

"The Hospital! We must take the hospital!"

Peridot followed the group. At Evergreen Valley Hospital, cars were destroyed in the parking lot, flames engulfed the windows, and other windows were broken. The place was a total mess. Suddenly, lasers shot from the windows. The group ducked behind cars. Peridot hid beside Callison and Ferguson.

"They're shooting from the windows, sir!" said Ferguson.

Callison reloaded his rifle.

"Then light 'em up!"

The two aimed their rifles at the windows and fired. Peridot also aimed her arm blaster. She fired once, blowing up three rooms in one shot. One Gem soldier, engulfed in flames, fell three stories down onto the hard pavement.

"Good shot, Peridot!" said Callison, "You've got a lot of power in that thing!"

After a few more shots, there were no more Gems. Callison ran towards the entrance.

"Come on!"

They now surrounded the entrance. Callison checked to see if it was clear inside.

"Clear!"

The group spotted the staircases and ran up. Along the way, Gem soldiers from atop intervened. The aimed their laser rifles down onto the cramped group and fired. The human soldiers counter-attacked, killing the Gems, and some fell down the center of the stairwell.

"Let's go! The longer we take, the longer this war goes!"

Once they reached the top floor, they were met yet again by more Gem soldiers. The Gems were firing, and the humans created cover with a table and fired back. One human soldier threw a grenade, blowing the Gems into oblivion. Their bodies launched everywhere. After they all poofed and shattered, the group continued on. They all reached a hospital room and saw outside from the broken window. Callison smiled.

"Look there, soldiers. The aliens are being chased like chickens out of the city. We've successfully took the city!"

Peridot looked on at the retreating Gems and smiled too.

 **Crystal Gem House-Present Time**

Yellow Diamond was sitting in a crystal throne, with generals and officers around her. Suddenly, running up to her was Commander Emerald, obviously distressed.

"My Diamond." she said as she gave the Diamond salute.

Yellow Diamond did not gaze at Emerald. She kept her eye on the hologram computer she had beside her.

"What is it, Commander Emerald?"

Emerald stood straight and spoke.

"The humans have advanced onto the neighboring city nearby here… and… they took it!"

Yellow Diamond flinched. She turned and looked down on Commander Emerald.

"Our direct route onto the continental mainland?"

Emerald was severely sweating, not wanting to experience Yellow Diamond's fury.

"Y-Yes. Somehow, they were able to outnumber my forces in the city. They were able to massacre us."

Yellow Diamond stared.

"You always brag that your plans are perfect. Your plans helped win the war against the tough Florntians in the Gem-Florntian War 200 years ago. They were more advanced than these filthy humans are now, and yet you can't even keep one of their cities."

Emerald quivered.

"But I-"

"It seems that you are wrong. Your plans are not perfect. And what's worse, you're my best military mind. How is this possible?!"

Emerald was shaking now. Yellow Diamond was infuriated.

"Commander Emerald, you better keep those filthy organics from coming one step closer from this place. I want to see all those filthy humans' blood and guts spilled on the battlefield! No survivors! Do I make myself clear?!"

Emerald hesitantly spoke.

"Y-Yes, my Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond calmed herself and spoke again.

"I hope you do not disappoint."

Commander Emerald walked away, still shaken.

 _"This is bad. How are we going to win this war now?"_


	22. Love And War

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 22: Love And War

[*]

 **Abandoned House**

The Gems were training Steven and Connie. Pearl was throwing her spears towards Connie, which she dodged. She even jumped up and kicked one in midair. Steven, who was standing 20 feet behind her, called out.

"Connie!"

She turned to him.

"Shield Surprise!"

She smiled, as she knew what to do. Steven quickly summoned his shield and threw it. Connie performed a high backflip, as the shield passed from under her. Pearl saw the shield and ducked. It passed over her and sliced clean through a tree. The tree fell with a loud thud.

As Connie did several backflips in mid-air, Steven held out his arms. He caught her. Laying in his arms, he blushed. He started to nervously laugh as she put her feet on the ground. He looked at her, with her confident smile, feeling very nervous. Pearl called out as she rose back from the ground.

"Nice job, Connie! You're really learning how to dodge. That will come real handy in the final battle against Homeworld."

Steven spoke hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah. You were awesome, Connie."

Connie put her arm around Steven's shoulders.

"You were awesome too. Using the Shield Surprise attack was awesome!"

Steven blushed even more. He awkwardly smiled.

"Y-Yeah. Hehe."

Garnet crossed her arms.

"I like how you two are coming up with code names for your attacks."

Connie, right arm still on Steven's shoulder, boasted.

"Well, we gotta know which attack we're gonna use WHEN we attack, so why not give names to know what our partner's gonna do next? It's just like anime, they always give names for their attacks."

"Well, I think it's time for a break, you two." said Pearl.

Steven and Connie walked back to the house.

"You really know how to power up your shield, Steven."

Steven once again smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah…"

Connie looked at him in concern.

"Steven, are you okay? You're sweating a lot."

Steven felt his forehead for the cold sweat. He laughed nervously.

"Well, you know, getting sweaty from all that training."

Just then, Pearl came running over. She stopped beside Connie.

"Oh hey, Connie, may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, Pearl."

The two walked back, leaving Steven to himself. He quickly ran over to the side of the abandoned house and slumped down onto the ground.

 _"Oh my God! I can't take it anymore!" he thought, "I've been feeling weird around Connie ever since we arrived in this place. I just feel so nervous around her. She's funny, smart, and… beautiful. And her new powers make her even more great. Gah! I've loved her for so long, but I never told her!"_

He looked to Connie, who was speaking with Pearl. Just looking at her made him feel more nervous.

 _"I need to tell her. I need to tell her how I truly feel. But how? Ugh, I've got to find a way to talk sincerely to her without feeling weird."_

He looked back at the ground.

"Somehow…"

 **An Hour Later**

Connie was sword training with Pearl, with Steven sitting nearby. He was watching a video on his phone. It showed a bearded man giving a motivational speech that consisted of yelling and hand gestures.

"Just do it! Make your dreams come true! What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

Just then, Connie walked over. Steven quickly closed the video and put the phone in his pocket.

"Oh, C-Connie, you're done training?"

"Yeah." she said, "I'm really getting the hang of my new powers."

She grabbed a water bottle and drunk from it. Steven was very nervous. He hesitated.

"Um, C-Connie."

Connie stopped drinking and looked to Steven.

"Yes, Steven?"

He stood up.

"Well, I want to ask you something."

He looked into her eyes, ready to say the words.

Suddenly, a whistling noise could be heard, growing louder. Then, an explosion came after the whistling. Steven looked over to the source of the explosion, Connie too, who turned around. The explosion downed an anti-aircraft gun. Then, a Homeworld jet passed over the two. Soldiers all around them scrambled to their positions. Two officers ran up to Steven and Connie.

"Inside, you two!"

The officers pushed the two, and they complied. They ran into the abandoned house with the Gems. Inside, Steven peaked through the window blinds. The Homeworld jet was circling back around. Suddenly, a heat-seeking missile shot towards the jet. The jet exploded, debris falling every which way. Garnet spoke.

"Its shields must've been down."

After a few seconds of silence, an officer yelled out.

"All clear! Back to your duties! Medics, tend to the wounded!"

Steven sighed. He walked out of the house. Then, Connie ran over to him.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me, Steven?"

Steven became nervous again.

"I… I…"

He couldn't process the words again. He improvised.

"I… I was just wondering if you heard anything from your parents."

"No, I haven't. I'm really surprised they haven't called me. Maybe it's the connection. Makes sense really. We're in the middle of a battlefield. How are you getting any connection?"

Steven answered.

"I'm using my data. Running short though."

"Oh. Alright, Steven. I'm gonna go practice."

Connie walked away. Steven smiled.

"Bye."

He broke his smile and switched to a frown.

 _"No! I couldn't do it! I'm not brave enough! I've got to overcome this!"_

He fell on his back, onto the cold hard ground.

"Uuuuuugh!"

He gazed at Connie again. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Somehow…"

 **Four Hours Later**

It was night, and Steven and Connie were getting in their sleeping bags. Pearl walked out.

"Goodnight, you two. Tomorrow, we train even harder."

No lights needed to be switched off, because all the light bulbs were burned out or shattered. Steven tossed around, not able to sleep. He then was reminded of what he's been trying to do all day. He turned to see Connie enough in the darkness to know she was awake. She was gazing out at the sky, the moonlight revealing her face in the darkness. He whispered to her from the shadows.

"Hey."

Connie turned to him.

"Can't sleep either?" said Steven.

"Yeah."

Steven rose out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Connie's. He laid next to her, looking into her eyes.

"I can't sleep thinking of how close we are to the final battle. I don't know if I'm really ready to face Yellow Diamond."

Connie reassured him.

"I think you can do it. Rose carried Pink Diamond's powers, now you possess them. Your strength is equal to that of the Diamonds. And you have what they don't, you have compassion for your friends and family."

Steven smiled. Now he realized he was no longer nervous around her.

 _"This is it, Steven. Tell her. Just do it…"_

He cleared his throat.

"Connie. What do you think of me?"

"Well, you are funny, you're very considerate, nice, powerful…"

She then looked away from him and whispered.

"Handsome."

She turned back to him. Steven just stared into her eyes once again. Then, he said something that phased Connie.

"Why, after all we've been through, have we not confessed our love?"

Connie was suddenly nervous.

"I-I-"

"Connie, isn't it obvious? We love each other."

Connie was blushing heavily.

"Well, I-"

"Connie, there's no need to deny it…"

He then held her hand.

"Look, Connie, when I met you that day, an endearing feeling had sparked. Then, when we spent the day in my bubble, getting to know each other, I fell in love with you. I love you, Connie. Ever since we met though, I've been too afraid to tell you, until now."

Connie started to get teary-eyed.

"I was the same. I didn't want to tell you either. I was just so scared that you'd think of it as being weird. But it was obvious you loved me too."

She looked down on the floor. A tear ran from her eye down to her cheek. Steven wiped off the tear with his finger. She looked up to him. Their eyes locked onto each other. Steven leaned in closer. He pressed his lips onto hers. They both closed their eyes as they kissed. After a few seconds, they broke off the kiss, and opened their eyes. They were staring at each other once again. Connie closed her eyes and laughed. Steven started laughing too. They hugged each other. They stopped laughing and broke off the hug.

"If we survive this, I'll make the most out of our relationship." said Steven.

"Don't say that, Steven. Of course we'll survive. We have you."

"We don't know for sure. If we don't get out of this, at least I got to kiss you once. I really enjoyed it."

Connie smiled.

"Me too."

Steven wrapped his arms around her, causing her to lean back onto the floor. As Steven was on top of her, she was giggling. Steven kissed her neck, then her left cheek, and then her lips.

Just then, Amethyst walked in.

"Hey, you guys, I'm hearing moving about up here, what's going o-"

Amethyst was shocked to find Steven on top of Connie. Their eyes were closed as their lips pressed against each other. Then, the two opened their eyes and saw Amethyst. They broke off the kiss and stared at Amethyst nervously. Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Well, looks like you two finally came to your senses and kissed."

"Amethyst!" screamed Steven and Connie.


	23. Armageddon

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 23: Armageddon

[*]

 **Abandoned House**

The Gems were training Steven and Connie on dodging attacks. Amethyst attempted a sweep kick on Steven, but he leaped and front flipped. He landed behind Amethyst and lifted her up over his head.

"Nice job, Steven!" said Pearl, "You two are learning fast!"

Connie leaped up. Pearl threw her spear at her. She blocked the spear with her swords. Suddenly, a powerful gust of air passed by, blowing Connie. She fell into Steven's arms.

"This is like the third time I've had to catch you today."

Connie looked around.

"What was that?"

Then, rising over the trees was an army helicopter, it's blades pulsing and blowing air all around. It landed nearby. From it emerged an army general. He walked over to the general in jurisdiction over the abandoned house area.

"General Coolidge, our forces are now at the town limits of Beach City! They are ready for the final attack to take back the city!"

General Coolidge looked to him.

"That fast?!"

"Yes, Coolidge! The Gems have been retreating faster each day! They are losing soldiers fast!"

"Alright." said Coolidge, "Thanks for the info, General Holst."

General Coolidge turned to the Gems standing nearby.

"Gems! Get your things in gear! We are going to take Beach City!"

Pearl looked to him in surprise.

"But how could your armies get to Beach City already?!"

Coolidge grabbed a box of supplies and loaded them onto the helicopter.

"Our frontal forces have turned the Gem soldiers into cowards. Hop on. We'll take you there for the final battle against Homeworld."

The Gems looked to each other and back to Coolidge.

"Well, looks like the time has come." said Garnet, who walked to the helicopter, "Come on, Gems."

The others followed her onto the helicopter. Once everyone was seated, the doors closed, and the copter took off, headed for Beach City.

 **Outskirts Of Beach City-Seven Minutes Later**

Rows of army soldiers stood atop the hill overlooking Beach City. The town was already in ruins from Gem occupation.

Then, the helicopter flew in. It descended on an open area, where nobody was. The helicopter's doors open, and Steven, Connie, and the Gems stepped out. Steven, looked around at the rows of soldiers surrounding them.

"Wow, looks like everyone came to see the show."

Then, Steven saw something sticking out of the crowd around them. He saw a triangular shape within the crowd.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?"

The triangular shape travelled through the crowd to him. The figure revealed itself. He gasped.

It was Peridot.

Peridot gasped too.

"Steven!"

She ran over to him, and the two hugged.

"Peridot! I was worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!"

The others came over. Garnet crossed her arms.

"Glad you could make it, Peridot."

Peridot smiled.

"Wait, Beach City." said Steven.

Steven walked into the crowd, attempting to fit through the rows

"Excuse us, please."

After rows and rows of soldiers, he and the others found their way through. They gazed at the ruined Beach City.

"Oh my God." said Steven, "The town is wrecked. And the Big Donut! Its collapsed!"

General Coolidge stepped up.

"The town is small, this shouldn't take long at all."

Just then, they heard marching. They turned to see more soldiers. These were the Canadians, Their green leaf flag fluttering in the wind. General Coolidge smiled.

"Glad you could finally join us, Canada."

The leading General of the Canadians forces spoke.

"We would've got here sooner if we didn't get lost in Virginia Beach."

Another Canadian officer spoke.

"I knew we should've took that left turn at Albuquerque."

Garnet looked to the Gems.

"Gems, this is it. Today, we take back Beach City and we defeat Yellow Diamond, and stop this war once and for all. Are you ready?"

The others nodded. Garnet looked to Steven and Connie.

"Connie, with your new powers, you can fight very effectively against the enemy."

She put her arm on Steven's shoulder.

"And you, Steven. We'll always believe in you. You never quit. You inherit what your mother gained from Pink Diamond. You can defeat Yellow Diamond once and for all. We love you."

Steven nodded.

"I'm ready."

 **Meanwhile At The Crystal Gem House**

Commander Emerald ran up the hill to Yellow Diamond's giant crystal throne. She stopped and gave her superior the Diamond salute.

"My Diamond!"

"Commander Emerald, I am concerned. The soldiers are talking. They seem to be in turmoil. Tell me, what is it that's making them so worried?"

Emerald gulped. She hesitated.

"The-The humans. They're right outside this human village. They're getting ready for the final attack. And.. they're accompanied by…the Crystal Gems!"

Yellow Diamond was furious. Emerald could see it in her eyes. She balled up a fist and hit the armhold of the throne hard.

"The human armies are here?! And they've brought the Crystal Gems?! Damn you, Emerald! Your plans have failed!"

Emerald trembled. She thought Yellow Diamond was going to beat her down and shatter her.

"Emerald, defend the human village to the last soldier! And leave me alone! I don't want to see your face ever again! Go die in battle, I don't care! Just go!"

Emerald stepped back. She bolted away, too afraid to do anything else. Yellow Diamond turned to all her generals and officers.

"You all! Defend the human village! Use every bit of energy in you to keep those pesky humans and rebel Gems from me!"

The others complied. They ran out of the cave and to the town. Yellow Diamond was still furious.

 _"What has become of my army?" she thought, "How could this have gone so wrong?"_

 **Outskirts Of Beach City-Two Minutes Later**

The joint American and Canadian forces prepared themselves.

"Fix bayonets!"

The soldiers fixed their bayonets onto their assault rifles. The Gems summoned their weapons. Connie summoned her two orange crystal swords, and Steven his shield. Peridot charged up her arm blasters. The American soldiers chanted.

"From the halls of Montezuma, to the shores of Tripoli!"

Then, a cry enveloped them.

"Let's go!"

They ran. They ran down the hill into the town. A swarm of humans. Like ants from an ant hill. In the front, the Crystal Gems. Shots were fired from both sides. Homeworld soldiers were held up behind a row of cars made as cover. A Gem fired her laser rifle that hit a Canadian beside Steven. The Canadian screamed in agony. He fell to the ground. Steven was shocked as he ran past. He summoned his shield, and threw it at the Gem. It hit the Gem and launched her backwards from the cars. His shield then travelled back to him like a boomerang. He caught it.

Connie charged up the sword on her right arm. A ball of orange energy grew from the tip. Once the ball was as big as a basketball, she launched it from the sword. It hit a car and exploded. The swarm had reached the cars. The Gems and many soldiers scaled over the cars, like a tidal wave travelling over. Gem and human clashed. The battle was on.

The Crystal Gems created a circle, fending off Homeworld soldiers. Garnet punched one Gem, grabbed another and snapped its neck. Pearl stabbed a charging one with her spear. Amethyst lassoed one and launched her to a wall. Peridot shot one with a laser from her limb enhancer arm. Connie spun her swords, slicing another, and Steven threw his shield at one, launching her back.

Steven saw the chaos unfold around him. Human bodies and shattered gemstones. Blood soaking the paved roads. Gems beating down humans. Humans shooting and bayoneting Gems.

A squad of soldiers noticed Commander Emerald, standing in the middle of the battle, breaking down in tears. She was overcome by Yellow Diamond's sudden hatred over her, that she could not take it anymore. She noticed the soldiers standing in front of her. She held her arms out wide.

"Finish me! Do it!"

The soldiers aimed at her. They all fired, the force punching her back. Her gem was shattered. She poofed, her shards producing a clinking noise when hitting the ground.

Another horde of Homeworld soldiers advanced upon the Crystal Gems. Connie put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Steven!"

Steven turned to her.

"Let's fuse." she said.

Steven nodded. He held her hands. He twirled her. They looked into each other's eyes. He threw her ten feet into the air. She descended onto him. He caught her, and they both glowed. Their bodies fusing into one. They were now Stevonnie. They now had an extra orange gemstone on her forehead. Stevonnie summoned Connie's two swords and Steven's shield. They held one sword on the same hand as the shield.

Stevonnie fended off Gem after Gem. Slicing with the two swords and blocking with the shield. Stevonnie leaped high up into the air, the Crystal Gems looking on. Stevonnie landed in the midst of the crowd of Homeworld soldiers, sending a powerful pink shockwave out from under the fusion, launching Homeworld soldiers back. Stevonnie glowed, and unfused. Steven and Connie lifted themselves up from the ground. Connie smiled at Steven.

"That felt good."

The Homeworld soldiers regained their stand. They were running back to the Crystal Gem Temple.

"Retreat!"

The Homeworld soldiers ran for it.

"They're retreating back to the temple!" said Garnet, "Come on, Gems!"

The Crystal Gems and the human armies ran for the temple. The human armies split into two to cover both sides of the lighthouse hill.

 **Crystal Gem House-Present Time**

Yellow Diamond sat in her throne, listening at the growing screams. Suddenly, the last remaining of her officers ran up the hill to her, a horde of Homeworld soldiers following. She and the crowd were in panic. She breathed heavily as she stopped in front of Yellow Diamond's crystal throne.

"My Diamond, they're here! The humans are here!"

Yellow Diamond rose up from her throne.

"Damnit! You incompetent Gems!"

Yellow Diamond was actually experiencing fear. She turned to see the Gem-activated door behind her, which she magically made bigger so she could fit through. She put her hand on the door, the Rose Quartz gem glowing. The door opened to reveal Rose's room, pink clouds all around. Yellow Diamond walked in, and before she closed the door, looked back in anger at her panicking army. The officer ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Nooooo!"

She turned and slumped down on the door. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Then, they came. The human armies came from both sides onto the crowd of Homeworld soldiers. Once again, humans and Gems clashed. The officer looked on with despair. She noticed a laser pistol next to her. She grabbed it, and put it right to her forehead gem.

"Long live the Diamond Authority."

She fired, her gemstone shattering. She poofed, and her shards lay on the ground.

The Crystal Gems found their way through the crowd. They all looked up at the temple.

"Oh no. The house is gone." said Amethyst.

"But the temple still remains." said Pearl.

"No time to lose, Gems!" said Garnet, "Let's go!"

The group scaled the hill. They gazed up at the giant crystal throne.

"They put a crystal throne here." said Peridot.

"Yeah, but where's Yellow Diamond?" said Amethyst.

Steven stepped up to the Gem activated door. He put his hand against the door. He could now sense Yellow Diamond's presence.

"I can sense her… I know where she is."

Steven's gem glowed. The Rose Quartz gemstone glowed as well. The door opened, and Steven looked back at the Gems.

"This is it."

He turned back and walked in, the other Gems following.

Inside Rose's Room, they looked up to find Yellow Diamond, facing towards the seemingly endless field of clouds. Steven stepped up from the group, took a deep breath, and called out to her.

"Yellow Diamond!"

The yellow Gem turned to them. She looked down upon them, hatred in her eyes.

The Crystal Gems finally met face to face with Yellow Diamond herself.


	24. The Final Battle

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 24: The Final Battle

[*]

 **Rose's Room**

Staring down upon the Crystal Gems, Yellow Diamond had hatred in her eyes. With all the chaos that has happened, the loss of her army, the loss of captured points on Earth, her resentment of her officers, and no easy way back home, the Crystal Gems was the last thing she wanted to see.

Steven stepped forward from the group. He took a deep breath, then he spoke.

"Yellow Diamond, it's over. Your army is destroyed, and there's nowhere left to run."

The towering yellow Gem looked down on Steven with a face of confusion.

"Rose Quartz? Why do you look like that?"

"I am not Rose Quartz. I am her son, Steven Universe. She gave birth to me."

"Impossible. A Gem can't give birth to another Gem."

Steven held out his arms wide.

"It's not impossible. I'm right here."

"No. You just took the form of a human so you could hide from me. You are a coward, Rose."

"I told you, I'm not Rose. I'm her son."

"You are a lier!"

Connie stepped forward beside Steven.

"He speaks the truth!"

Yellow Diamond turned her attention to Connie.

"Another one? What is this? Two abominations? How do you two even exist? You're all abominations! An Amethyst who stayed in the ground too long, a defective Pearl, a filthy fusion!"

She then looked to Peridot.

"And you… You betrayed your Homeworld, and called me a clod to my face! You should've been shattered by now!"

The Gems were deeply irritated. All of them had took a step forward, but Steven held out his arm in front of them.

"No."

He then took another step forward.

"Look, Yellow Diamond, I don't want to fight you. Please just surrender now, promise Homeworld will never again step foot on Earth, and we'll let you go back home."

Yellow Diamond just laughed.

"You think I'm gonna surrender to you? Never. You're all abominations that need to be stopped, and it looks like I'm going to have to eliminate you myself."

Steven stared into Yellow Diamond.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have Diamond powers."

"Hah! Stop with your lies, Rose."

"Apparently you never knew that Pink Diamond gave her powers to my mother before she was executed by you."

Yellow Diamond was enraged.

"No! That's impossible!"

Yellow Diamond suddenly summoned her weapon. It was a giant broadsword, with a very sharp yellow blade and brown handle. She held it above her head ands truck down on the Gems. Steven reacted in a split second and created his bubble, enveloping him and the Gems. The broadsword hit the bubble, creating an intense explosion. The shockwave caused some clouds nearby to disintegrate. The smoke cleared, and Yellow Diamond looked to Steven's bubble. The bubble disappeared, and Steven came walking towards Yellow Damond.

"Look, Yellow Diamond."

Yellow Diamond attempted a sweeping attack, but Steven leaped up and dodged it. He landed on his feet and continued walking.

"You don't have to do this."

She attempted the same attack again, but, Steven dodged it once again.

"Please, stop."

She tried a third time. This time, Steven had enough. He leaped towards Yellow Diamond and punched her face. The force was so strong, it launched Yellow Diamond back a hundred feet.

Yellow Diamond put her hand to her face. She turned to Steven.

 _"Impossible." she thought, "Only a Diamond can inflict that much damage to another Diamond in one strike. No. No, it can't be…"_

"You- You really- How can this be?"

"I told you, Rose gained Pink Diamond's powers, and then I inherited them."

Yellow Diamond was suddenly overcome by rage.

"I will end you! I'll end you all! I will never surrender!"

Steven sighed.

"So be it…"

Steven summoned his shield. Yellow Diamond attempted another sweep attack. Steven leaped up and threw his shield towards her. She blocked it with her sword, the force causing it to shake. Steven thrust himself forward, the jump force creating a small shockwave beneath him. He balled his fist and impacted forward on Yellow Diamond's stomach, launching her back. She skidded her feet across the soft cloud ground.

Steven landed and looked back at the others.

"Let's do this. Together!"

The others ran to him and summoned their weapons. They looked on at Yellow Diamond, ready to fight.

Yellow Diamond charged up her broadsword, a yellow ball of energy generating from the tip of the blade. She fired it. All of the Gems leaped high into the air, Peridot using her helicopter fingers. They all dived down onto Yellow Diamond. Like a swarm of stinging bees, they went blow after blow on Yellow Diamond. Steven was distracting Yellow Diamond from attacking the rest by continually punching her face. He then yelled out to the room.

"Room, I want an army of a thousand soldiers to swarm Yellow Diamond!"

A thousand soldiers were created from the clouds. They all swarmed Yellow Diamond's feet, shooting and stabbing her legs. They were then moving up. Soon they were all over her.

"Enough!"

She radiated pure energy from her body, causing everyone on top of her to be launched back, including the Gems. They all landed on their feet. Yellow Diamond regained herself. Suddenly, Steven leaped towards her, punching her in the stomach once again. She skidded with her feet, and charged forward towards him. Steven moved out of the way. Peridot charged her arm blaster and fired, hitting Yellow Diamond's gem. She fired again, once again hitting her gem. Yellow Diamond furiously swiped her sword down upon the Gems. Luckily, they dodged the attack. Connie's swords both created a ball of energy at the tips. The two balls then touched each other, causing them to fuse into one larger ball. She fired, hitting Yellow Diamond's forehead. Peridot fired her arm blaster, Garnet her gauntlet missile, Pearl her spear beam, and Amethyst summoned two of her whips to tie Yellow Diamond's arms. Yellow Diamond shook them off and clenched her sword tightly in her hand. Suddenly, yellow energy engulfed the sword. She thrust it down upon the Gems. There was a mighty explosion. All of the Gems were thrown back.

Connie hit the ground hard on her head. She moaned in pain. Steven, who had picked himself up after dodging Yellow Diamond's charge, saw Connie.

"*gasp*! Connie!"

He ran towards her. Then, Yellow Diamond's foot stopped him in his tracks. He looked up at the towering Gem.

"Room, I want Yellow Diamond to fall in a deep hole!"

Then, from beneath her, a hole, whose bottom could not be seen, appeared under Yellow Diamond. She fell into it, screaming during the drop. Steven could hear the loud crashing noise as Yellow Diamond hit the bottom. He could feel the shaking too. He then ran to Connie. He assessed the damage caused on her. She was badly bruised, she was bleeding from the mouth. Blood also drained the floor around her. She had much difficulty breathing, gasping after nearly every breath. Steven held her head up.

"No no, Connie!"

He turned Connie over to the side, her back bleeding heavily. He licked his hand.

"Please, I hope I have my healing powers back."

He laid his hand on her back, rubbing the spit around to cover all the blood. He waited. Then, her back started to glow. He could see the blood disappeared. Once the blood was gone, he saw the massive cut on her back regenerate skin and flesh. He was relieved that he had regained his healing powers. He turned her back over, and saw she still had trouble breathing. The bleeding from the mouth had gotten more severe. The blood was staining her shirt.

"Oh no no no…"

He licked his hand again and slapped it on Connie's chest. It glowed, and the blood disappeared.

 _"Maybe it helped her lungs." he thought_

She was still bleeding. She coughed up blood. Steven was welling up with tears.

"No… Connie, I can't bear to lose you. We're Jam Buds, we're inseparable. I can't lose you. I-I love you…"

He leaned his head down to her and closed his eyes. His lips met with hers. His lips stayed with hers for a few seconds. He then parted the kiss and opened his eyes. After a few seconds, her mouth glowed, and the blood disappeared. She closed her eyes tightly, then reopened them. She was breathing normal. He stared into his eyes.

"Steven…"

He was relieved. Tears fell from his eyes. Connie pulled him to her, their lips once again meeting. Both their eyes closed, they kissed for another few seconds, then parted. She then hugged him tightly and spoke in his ear.

"I love you too."

Just then, they heard a crashing noise behind them. They turned to see Yellow Diamond crawling out of the hole Steven conjured. Holding her sword tightly in her hand, she looked down on Steven in pure rage. Steven stood up and took a few steps forward. He reached his hand out to the Gems behind him.

"Stay back."

Steven cupped his hands together. A bright ball of energy appeared from his cupped hands. He separated his hands further, expanding the ball of energy. Once it became twice the size of a basketball, he released it. A massive beam of energy shot forward. It hit Yellow Diamond with massive force, launching her back. She regained herself. Then she created a yellow ball of energy from her hands. Steven made his energy ball too. They both launched the beam. The two beams met, attempting to overwhelm the other. Pure energy radiated from the two conflicting beams. Yellow Diamond's beam was beginning to overwhelm Steven's. Steven tried with all his strength to stop the beam from coming any closer.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

His eyes started glowing pink. His beam travelled closer to Yellow Diamond. Eventually, the beam hit Yellow Diamond, creating a massive explosion. From the smoke, Yellow Diamond got back up. Steven was now creating multiple balls of energy at once and launching them at Yellow Diamond. She was being bombarded by beams. He launched another beam at her, exploding. Then, through the smoke, a yellow beam was launched at him. He could not summon his shield in time.

He was launched back, his body rolling on the cloudy floor. He slowly got up. He had a bit of blood running down his mouth. He spit out blood and wiped his mouth. He created another energy beam, and launched it towards Yellow Diamond. It impacted her, and she fell back. Steven sent a whole barrage of energy balls. The others could barely see the balls impact Yellow Diamond, as now there was smoke everywhere. Steven finally stopped.

Once the smoke had cleared, Yellow Diamond was limping. She looked to her gem.

It was cracked.

She was shocked.

 _"No. How could it be?!"_

She looked to Steven, who saw her cracked gem as well. He showed shock too.

Yellow Diamond was absolutely furious. She was stomping over to him. Steven did not try attacking, instead he only spoke.

"Yellow Diamond, stop! You're gonna hurt your gem even more if you keep this up."

She attempted another sweep attack with her sword, but Steven dodged it.

"Please. I don't want to fight you anymore."

She refused to listen. She was relentless. She continued her attempts at damaging him.

"I said I don't want to fight!"

He launched another ball of energy, hitting Yellow Diamond's gem. The crack became bigger. Steven gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there!"

Yellow Diamond attempted to smite him.

"No! Stop!"

He summoned his shield. The broadsword hit the shield, and a powerful shockwave was created, knocking him back. He laid on the floor, trying to get back up. Yellow Diamond now stood over him, readying her sword to finish him.

Then.

"No!"

Connie leaped in front of Steven and threw one of her swords at Yellow Diamond. The sword hit her gem, shattering it into pieces. Yellow Diamond screamed. Her eyes widened. She was beginning to lose her balance. Connie lifted Steven and her arms, and went sprinting towards the others. Yellow Diamond's body fell down like a downed stone wall. The force of her fall broke through the clouds beneath her body. She fella to the abyss of the room. Her shattered remains glowed on her chest until.

*Boom*

A humongous explosion. The powerful shockwave disintegrating the clouds of the room. It looked like a nuclear warhead went off. The clouds disintegrated beneath the Gems. They were falling into the seemingly endless void of the room. Steven cried out.

"Room, I want us all out of here!"

Suddenly, hundreds of feet beneath them, a white glowing square appeared. The light blinded them. They fell through. Steven opened his eyes to see that he was back outside, on the main warp pad. He looked to the others, who were getting up and brushing off the dust. Suddenly, a whole group of human soldiers surrounded them. They were all looking down upon the Gems in curiosity. Steven felt something in his right hand. He opened it to find the shards of Uellow Diamond's gem. He was shocked.

"She's… dead…"


	25. Truce

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 25: Truce

[*]

 **Shore Of Temple Ruins**

Steven, Connie, and the Gems were surrounded by soldiers. Steven held Yellow Diamond's shards in his open hand. The American commander spoke.

"So, this is the tyrant herself?"

Steven frowned.

"All that's left of her, that is."

He looked at the shards.

"I didn't mean to crack her gem, I just wanted her to surrender."

The commander put his hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Don't be so down, kid. You've proven yourself as a war hero, and have done a great service to your country. You should help us win wars more often."

Steven felt a bit offended. He brushed off the commander's hand and walked away. The commander was confused.

"Weird, that always gets people confident."

Amethyst ran to Steven.

"Steven, you were awesome! You totally mastered your powers!"

The others walked to him.

"Yes, and we're very proud of you." said Pearl.

Steven sighed.

"Thanks, you guys, I'm just not in the mood for celebration yet. Yellow Diamond's dead, and it's my fault."

The Gems looked to each other. Connie put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I was the one who dealt the final blow on her, not you."

Steven was still depressed.

"That doesn't matter."

Suddenly, a thought came to Steven.

"Wait… Now that Yellow Diamond is dead, and her army destroyed, the rest of Homeworld might come for Earth! Unless…"

Steven thought. He had an idea.

"I got it!"

Steven turned and disappeared in the crowd of soldiers. The Gems followed. Steven sighted a surviving Gem soldier, with handcuffs on, and two soldiers next to her. He spoke to one of the soldiers.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to that Gem or a second?"

The two soldiers turned to each other and back to him.

"Look, kid," said one of the soldiers, "I don't think you'd want to-"

Then, their commander came up to them.

"Ahem. This "kid" can have whatever he wants after all that he's done in this war."

The soldiers complied.

"Uh, sir, yes sir." said one of them.

The soldiers pushed the handcuffed Gem forward to Steven. He looked to her. They were around the same size.

"Come with me." said Steven.

The two walked side by side up the ruins of the temple, with the other Gems and the army following from behind. They stepped up to the main Warp Pad. It glowed, and Steven and the others all warped.

 **Galaxy Warp-Present Time**

The warp pad glowed, revealing Steven and the Gems, along with the handcuffed Gem. They walked up to the repaired Homeworld Warp. Steven turned to the handcuffed Gem. He put his hands on her handcuffs. Suddenly, the handcuffs cracked and glowed. They broke into pieces, releasing the Gems' hands. She looked to him in confusion.

"Why have you released me?"

Steven spoke.

"Because, I want you to go to Blue and White Diamond, and tell them the Crystal Gems are coming to Homeworld for a truce, and they've brought back someone they know."

The Gem nodded.

"Y-Y-Yes."

The Gem ran up to the Homeworld Warp and warped away. The Gems stepped up to Steven.

"Steven, what are you doing?!" said Pearl.

"Are you crazy?!" said Amethyst, "Letting her go back to Homeworld?!"

"Don't worry, guys." said Steven, "I'm confident she'll arrange for us to meet with Blue and White Diamond peacefully to work out a truce to end this horrible conflict once and for all."

Pearl put her hand on her forehead.

"*Sigh*. This better work."

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

The Homeworld Warp pad glowed, catching their attention. The same Gem soldier stepped down from it.

"Blue and White Diamond have agreed to meet with you."

"Alright, thank you." said Steven.

He turned to the others.

"Let's go."

The group stepped up to the Homeworld Warp, along with the Gem soldier, and warped.

 **Gem Homeworld-Present Time**

Light years away from Earth was the Gem Homeworld, a gray rocky planet, with giant structures dominating the surface. The planet was twice the size of Earth, and the fourth planet from its parent star. In the capitol square, the warp center, which branched off for a long ways, was surrounded by Gem soldiers. In the midst of the crowd towered the last two remaining Diamonds of Homeworld, Blue and White Diamond. Then, the biggest warp in the very center of the warps glowed, revealing Steven and the Crystal Gems. The Gem soldier behind them ran off into the crowd of her own kind. The Gems looked around at the Gems surrounding them. Steven saw in front of them Blue and White Diamond. Blue Diamond, wearing her blue cloak, spoke.

"So, this is all that's left of the Crystal Gems. Just a tiny number…"

Steven took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You must be Blue Diamond."

He gazed over to White Diamond.

"And you White Diamond."

Blue Diamond spoke again.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Steven Universe, I am the son of Rose Quartz."

Blue and White Diamond expressed faces of disbelief. There was a choir of gasps in the crowd of Gem soldiers.

"A human and Gem hybrid?" said Blue Diamond, "It can't be. How is it even possible?"

"There are some things even you Diamonds don't know." said Steven, "You must also not know before you executed Pink Diamond long ago, she passed her powers onto Rose Quartz, which I now inherit."

There was an even louder choir of gasps in the crowd. Some Gems could even be heard whispering.

"He's a Diamond?"

"No. That's insane."

"Oh my stars…"

The Diamonds were once again in disbelief.

"You can't be a Diamond." said Blue Diamond.

"That's impossible!" stated White Diamond.

"That's exactly what Yellow Diamond thought." said Steven.

"Where is Yellow Diamond…?" said White Diamond.

Steven reached into his pocket and took out Yellow Diamond's shards. He threw them onto the crystal sidewalk in front of him. There was no longer just gasping in the crowd of soldiers, but also screaming. Some even ran out of the crowd.

Then, from the crowd emerged Yellow Diamond's own Pearl. She ran to the shards on the ground. She picked them up, welling up with tears.

"M-My Diamond…"

She was down on her knees, sobbing, holding the shards in her hands. Blue and White Diamond were frozen in disbelief.

"H-How?" said Blue Diamond.

"She attacked us, even after I said I did not want to fight. I had no choice but to fight back."

White Diamond was furious. She summoned her weapon, a white mace. She leaped high up into the air, and came speeding down onto Steven. Steven balled his fist and punched White Diamond in the stomach. She went flying into the air. She soon landed in the crowd of Gem soldiers, launching them around. Blue Diamond ran to her and held her arm up. White Diamond got back up.

"He-He really does have Diamond powers."

Blue Diamond sighed and looked to Steven.

"So what do you want, "Steven"...?"

"What I want is for us to stop this cursed conflict with a truce, before more Gems, and Diamonds, get hurt. I would like for us to arrange a truce."

White Diamond looked to her sister.

"We shouldn't do this, Blue. These filthy rebels should pay for all that they've done."

Blue Diamond shook her head.

"No, we need to stop this. Think about it, Yellow Diamond's dead, which means we could get killed too. If we keep this war up, it might just be the end of us. Then who will rule Homeworld?"

White Diamond sighed.

"Fine…"

The two looked down on Steven.

"Alright, "Steven"," said Blue Diamond, "We'll stop this war, as long as you promise to never mess with our kind again, and stay off of Homeworld, for you Crystal Gems will only cause trouble if you're here."

Steven held up his right hand.

"I promise on behalf of the Crystal Gems as a whole that we'll never set foot on Homeworld, and never cause any conflict with Gemkind ever again, so long as Homeworld stays off of Earth."

"We promise to never set foot on Earth again." said Blue Diamond.

Steven smiled.

"Thank you."

Blue Diamond looked to the crowd around them.

"From this day forward, no Gem will ever set foot on Earth again, nor cause any conflict with the human race. If said rules are broken, the Gem or Gems will be sentenced to capital punishment of Gem shattering."

Steven spoke.

"And the human race will never again cause any conflict to Gemkind, or they will be deemed a criminal, and be put on trial."

Steven stepped up to the two towering Diamonds. He reached out his hand.

"Shall we make it official?"

Blue and White Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with your arm?" said Blue Diamond.

"Oh, on Earth, when we reach an agreement, we shake hands."

The two Diamonds looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Blue Diamond leaned down, and her giant hand gripped Steven's. Steven shook her hand. She let go and stood. Now White Diamond leaned down and did the same. Steven said his goodbyes.

"Well, goodbye. I'm glad we could finally end this once and for all."

Steven turned and walked to the Gems. They were walking back to the warp pad, then Steven turned back around.

"Oh and by the way, You have a small group of Rubies on the planet Neptune in our solar system, I think you should go fetch them."

Blue Diamond was not familiar with the name Neptune.

"Which planet is that?"

"It's the big blue planet farthest from our Sun. Bye now."

The Gems warped away.

 **Galaxy Warp-Present Time**

The Gems were back on Earth. They stepped down from the warp pad. Garnet turned back to the warp and smiled.

"Well, now that we agreed there should be no more Gems on Earth."

Garnet summoned one of her gauntlets. It glowed, getting bigger. She lifted it up and shattered the warp. She unsummoned it and walked back to the others.

"Glad this war is finally over."

"Yes." said Steven, "Now it's time to fix everything."

They warped back to the temple ruins, where the human armies stood, waiting for them. The commander spoke.

"So, did they agree to the truce?"

Steven smiled.

"Yes. They agreed to never let any Gems set foot on Earth again as long as we don't cause any trouble to them."

The soldiers smiled and cheered.

"The war is over!"

"We won!"

"USA! USA!"

The commander walked up to the Gems and smiled.

"Thank you for helping us win the war. Now, let's get all the citizens back into the area. We'll also help repair the town."

"Thank you very much." said Steven.

"Yeah!" screamed Amethyst, "We won! Now it's time to party!"


	26. Long Live The Earth

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 26: Long Live The Earth

[*]

 **Ruins Of Beach City**

In the ruins of Beach City, the U.S. Army was beginning reconstruction of the town. The citizens of Beach City came in lines of cars back to their home. Lots were devastated with the destruction of their homes and businesses, but others looked at the bright side, seeing new beginnings.

Steven, Connie, and the Gems were welcoming back the people of Beach City. Steven got a thumbs up from Onion, a handshake from Mr. Smiley, and smiles and compliments from the Pizza family.

Sadie and Lars walked up to him.

"Wow, Steven, we heard about how you defeated that "Yellow Diamond" person and totally won the war." said Sadie with a smile, "Really nice."

Steven smiled.

"Thanks, Sadie."

Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was cool, I guess."

They walked away. Just then, Steven heard a familiar voice.

"Steven!"

He looked to see Greg. Steven was filled with joy.

"Dad!"

He ran to Greg and hugged him.

"Oh my God, son, I was so worried about you. I heard you defeated Yellow Diamond."

"Yeah, I did, dad."

Steven heard two other voices.

"Connie!"

He turned to see Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran hugging Connie.

"We were so worried about you, honey." said Priyanka.

"It's okay, mom, I'm fine."

They broke the hug. Connie looked to Steven.

"Hey Steven, we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" said both of her parents.

Connie walked up next to Steven and held his hand.

"Mom, dad, Mr. Universe, I'm pleased to announce that me and Steven are officially dating."

Greg smiled and crossed his arms.

"I knew it would happen eventually."

The Maheswarans looked to each other.

"Well, knowing how happy Steven has made you, and knowing you can definitely defend yourself now, we'll allow it." said Priyanka.

Steven and Connie smiled.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

The townspeople gathered at a makeshift stage, with the curtain down. Then, Steven's voice echoed from behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the amazing Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems!"

The curtain rose to reveal Steven, ukulele in hand, and the Gems standing next to him, smiling at the crowd. Steven began playing a tune from his ukulele.

Steven: "Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth? Whoah. Come on and sing it with me. The words relate to the key. If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, then just repeat after me. Life and death and love and birth."

Peridot: "Life and death and love and birth."

Steven: "Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!"

Both Steven and Peridot: "And peace and war on the planet Earth!"

Steven: "Yes, yes! That's it! *Sings* In this system of planets, revolving around our star, we are the ones. Within a seemingly lifeless area, we are life."

Peridot: "I found this place a filthy rock, but now I see, it is more. It is a rare jewel! A Diamond, if you please."

Steven: "Wait, what?"

Peridot: "Jokes! And now, I'm part of a new family!"

Steven: "What a family!"

Peridot: "We're all here, and we know, we've got nothing to fear, and we've got places to go. I think you're all loving! And I guess I am too. Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you.

Steven: "Hahaha, yes! Life and death and love and birth and-"

Connie: "Life and death and love and birth and-"

Amethyst: "Life and death and love and birth and-"

Pearl: "Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth."

Garnet: "Is there anything that's worth more?"

Peridot: "Is there anything that's worth more?"

Crowd: "Is there anything that's worth more?"

Steven: "Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth…?"

The crowd cheered. Steven and the Gems bowed. Connie walked up to Steven and kissed him on the lips. He blushed and laughed.

The Crystal Gems have defeated Yellow Diamond, the war is over, and Earth is safe…

 _The End_


End file.
